


USS Hanafuda Thunder

by BerniVulcan



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerniVulcan/pseuds/BerniVulcan
Summary: La Hanafuda Thunder es una de las naves más modernas de Starfleet, tripulada por un grupo de intrépidas jóvenes, las promesas de la Federación. Hasta el momento, sus viajes interestelares han sido una emocionante aventura tras otra, pero tras un inesperado y brutal ataque, la tripulación deberá unirse como no lo ha hecho nunca para hacer frente a una peligrosa situación. Y deben hacerlo sin su capitana.
Relationships: Akari Kaiba/So Tae Hyun, Anzu Hayami/Miki Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Anzu Hayami está harta de las alarmas

**Author's Note:**

> He cogido el canon de Star Trek y he hecho un poco como un crío de cinco años con la plastilina en clase de manualidades
> 
> Also no se formatear los títulos de los capítulos but oh well

##  Capítulo 1: Anzu Hayami está harta de las alarmas

Alarmas.

Lo primero que despierta a Anzu Hayami de su más que merecido descanso es el sonido de alarmas resonar por todo su cuarto. Dice mucho de las situaciones habituales en las que se metía su capitana que lo primero que se escapó de entre sus labios es un suspiro de fastidio, más que de preocupación.

Era la… ¿tercera vez que saltan las alarmas esta semana? Sí, algo así. Las primera vez se metieron en una tormenta solar para ayudar con la evacuación de una estación minera, que, vale, eso Anzu lo entiende. Vidas inocentes, y al fin y al cabo era su trabajo. Proteger a los miembros de la Federación, llevar a cabo misiones de rescate, etc.

Pero la segunda, la segunda vez se metieron claramente donde no las llamaban. Nadie, literalmente nadie, les había pedido ponerse a perseguir amebas espaciales en medio de un cinturón de asteroides. Y de normal sí, la hubiese fastidiado, pero allá su capitana, si quiere perder el tiempo de la nave y la tripulación bienvenida sea. Pero tienen una misión, y cuanto antes dejen a So Tae Hyun en su planeta de destino, mejor. La presencia de la diplómata en su nave la ponía de los nervios.

Y ahora, una tercera vez. Abrochándose el último botón del cuello de su uniforme, echando último vistazo en el espejo para comprobar que no se había dejado pelos sueltos pegados a la cara, Anzu Hayami salió al pasillo, esquivando sin apenas mirar a los tripulantes que corretean por el pasillo, incapaz de reprimir una mueca de hastío.

La puerta al puente está cerrada, con un pequeño grupo de gente agolpada allí, algunos presentando heridas. Entre ellos, Akari Kaiba, hermana menor de la capitana, cuyo semblante habitualmente impasible aparece cubierto de manchurrones negruzcos. El paso de Anzu trastabilla un poco, apenas perceptible para quien no estuviese mirando, y dada la situación, había otras cosas de las que preocuparse, por mucho que le pesase.

“Kaiba.” No le hacía falta alzar la voz, incluso con el ruido de la tripulación y el molesto pitido de la alarma, su tono comandaba la atención inmediata de quien lo escuchase. “¿Qué ha pasado aquí?”

La oficial científica de la nave se giró para mirarla, pero sus ojos no se focalizan en ella, mirando a través de Anzu como si no estuviese allí. La furia que nace en lo más profundo de su ser al verse ignorada se desvaneció de un plumazo al ver la expresión de Kaiba bajo la suciedad que le cubre su rostro, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos pero todavía no han llegado a caer, el ligero temblor de su labio inferior.

El hastío, el fastidio, incluso la furia que solía anidar dentro del pecho de Hayami Anzu se ven lentamente sustituidas por un atenazamiento frío que le comprimía las costillas, dificultando su respiración. Kaiba podía esperar, necesita saber qué narices ha pasado, ahora.

Se gira hacia la otra persona que tiene a la vista que lleva su mismo uniforme dorado, la jefa de seguridad, Tanaka Miki. No hay lágrimas en estos ojos, pero si una seriedad que una no acostumbra a ver en su joven y risueña compañera. Se estaba mirarando las manos, enrojecidas y presentando un par de cortes, abriendo y cerrándolas.

“Miki. Háblame.”

La chica parpadeó y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

“Ha… Ha sido todo muy rápido.” No hablaba con su habitual energía y alegría. De algún modo, escuchar esa voz, neutra y casi… apática, salir de la boca de Miki la golpeó con tanta fuerza como las lágrimas de Kaiba. “Salimos de warp para llevar a cabo una revisión de los cristales de dilitio. Y algo estaba aquí, no pudimos ni ver el qué. Casi… esperandonos? La capitana Akane nos empujó hacia la salida antes de que nos alcanzaran los primeros disparos, pero...”

Disparos? La nave se sacudía como una hoja en un vendaval en cuanto la alcanzaba algo. había algo que no cuadraba, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora prioridades. Kaiba y Miki no parecían estar en condiciones de tomar la delantera. Bien, vale. ¿Tenía que encargarse ella de todo, como de costumbre? Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

“Miki, lleva a Kaiba y a todos que lo necesiten a enfermería.” Kaiba ni siquiera protestó, ni siquiera reaccionó, ni para bien ni para mal. Anzu apretó los dientes. “¿El puente asumo que ha quedado inoperativo?”

Miki asintió con fuerza, mientras tomaba a Kaiba ligeramente por el brazo. “Las puertas se han sellado… no podemos entrar de momento.”

Eso, al menos, tenía fácil solución. Dos pasos y estaba ante una de las muchas centrales comunicadoras de la nave. “Ingeniería.” Un eterno segundo de espera hasta recibir confirmación de que la nave la había conectado con la zona correcta. “Emi Mori, reporta.”

_“¿Qué está pasando ahí arribaaa?”_ La voz de Emi Mori, ingeniera jefa de la Hanafuda Thunder inundó el pasillo. _“¡Tengo luces rojas por todos los paneles y eso no me gusta! ¿Ya la habéis vuelto a liar?”_

Bueno, al menos había alguien que se estaba comportando como siempre lo hacía. “Transfiere control del puente principal al de combate, Mori.” Ya habría tiempo de responder a sus preguntas… cuando Anzu tuviese las respuestas. “Y dime si los sensores detectan a alguna nave más en este sector. Nos han atacado.”

_“¿Eeeeh? ¿Pero quién nos querría atacar a nosotras?”_ Eso le gustaría saber a ella. _“¡Y no puedo transferirte el control al puente de combate, porque no hay control! Estamos a la deriva, así que espérate que reinicie todo el sistema.”_

“Mori, dime…” La comunicación se cortó. “¿Mori? ¡Mori!”

La alarma se apagó en ese mismo instante, así que al menos ya no tenía un pitido incesante taladrandole el oído. y si Mori la había cortado, eso respondía a su segunda pregunta. Mori era… muchas cosas, pero era extremadamente eficiente haciendo su trabajo. Si había cortado la alarma, es que, fuese lo que fuese lo que las había atacado, ya no estaba allí. Bien.

El suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies, la luz parpadeando, durante un segundo activándose la luz de emergencia, antes de volver la iluminación habitual. Mori debía de haber desconectado y reconectado la energía, dejando durante un segundo a la nave funcionando con la energía de reserva. Los sistemas de soporte vital tenían prioridad, y no se desactivarían con el reinicio. Las puertas y las luces apenas consumían energía, y eran las primeras en irse y en volver. Los motores tardarían más, posiblemente un par de minutos antes de que pudiesen pedirles velocidad superlumínica. Lo último en volver serían las armas.

Era un truco, repasar los aspectos técnicos del funcionamiento de la nave. Un truco que Anzu usaba de forma… no habitual, porque Anzu Hayami no solía necesitar trucos para seguir adelante, para estar centrada en lo que le importaba. Pero en esta ocasión… la ayudaba. No podía perder el tiempo con pensamientos perdidos, con preguntas inútiles. Si Akane… si habían perdido a Akane, la nave dependía de ella.

El siseo de las puertas abrirse frente a ella interrumpió su lenta letanía del funcionamiento del puente de combate, forzando a detener sus pasos para no chocarse con una colorida figura.

“So Tae Hyun.” La diplómata estaba respirando con fuerza, apoyándose en sus rodillas. “No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estamos en medio de una emergencia, no tengo tiempo de…”

“Borg.” La diplómata jadeó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla, los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. “Los he visto desde mi cuarto… han sido los Borg.”

La fría tenaza se cerró por completo alrededor de su pecho.

“Oh… Mierda.”


	2. Akari Kaiba tiene un muy mal día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aprendido a formatear títulos de capítulos... creo. I´m not sure

Akari Kaiba estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque la alternativa era demasiado terrible como para que fuese real. Empezaba como un día cualquiera, la Hanafuda Thunder viajando sin incidente a Warp 6, un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbraban para recuperar el tiempo gastado en rescatar al grupo de mineros y en viajar por el cinturón de asteroides. 

El ligero murmullo de los motores cambió de tono, las estrellas volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla principal. Akane se estiró en la silla de capitana, aguantándose un bostezo. 

“Va, esta es la última pausa. Ya con el siguiente salto llegamos a Kirie-V.” Akane le guiñó un ojo. “Y dejamos en tierra a Tae.”

Akari ignoró el guiño, aunque sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su hermana. Pero no era algo que quería comentar mientras estaba trabajando. Si, por supuesto que echaría de menos a So Tae Hyun, su presencia en la nave estos últimos días, pese a lo que pudiesen decir ciertas personas, había sido… había sido placentero. Un soplo de aire fresco. Pero la diplómata tenía un trabajo propio que cumplir, uno muy importante.

“Eeeh, ¿chicas?” Tanaka Miki levantó la mirada de su consola, las cejas fruncidas en confusión. “¡Creo que no estamos solas! ¿Habíamos quedado con alguien para que nos viniese a dar la bienvenida?”

“No debería.” Akari oye su voz, pero no siente sus labios moverse. “Las instrucciones eran claras, no habría comunicación hasta que entrásemos en órbita…”

Un fogonazo verde, el burbujeo de metal sublimarse, una explicación interrumpida. El puente de mando pasa de una conversación relajada a acción frenética. Akari tornó sus ojos hacia su consola, intentando absorber la información que se desplegaba hacia ella. 

“Sea lo que sea, ha ignorado por completo nuestros escudos.” Lo cual era, cuanto menos, preocupante. “Capitana, deberíamos-”

Otra interrupción, una mano en su hombro empujándola lejos de la consola, evitando por los pelos que un panel del techo le cayese encima. Un poco conmocionada, Akari se quedó mirando un instante como su zona de trabajo empezaba a chisporrotear y humear.

“Por los pelos.” Akane soltó una risa floja, mientras la seguía tomando del hombro. “¡¡Vale gente!! Todo el mundo fuera, que se nos cae el tinglado. Nos vamos al puente de combate, preparad la evacuación del disco y la separación de la nave, por si acaso. ¡Y que alguien mande un mensaje a Starfleet! ¡Que nos manden refuerzos!”

Vana esperanza esa. Kirie era un sistema neutral, alejado de los planetas centrales de la Federación. Las posibilidades de que una nave, una nave además con capacidades de combate, estuviese cerca, eran… mínimas. Negligibles. 

Akari se dejó guiar hacia la puerta, las distintas posibilidades y estrategias que podrían implementar a partir de su situación actual sucediéndose una detrás de otra en su cabeza. Un vistazo rápido al ya vacío puente, en el que solo quedaban ella y Akane, Miki esperandolas en la puerta. Sea lo que fuere que les había golpeado, estaba corrompiendo la superficie de la Hanafuda Thunder a una velocidad sorprendente. Casi podía ver como el metal se desintegraba ante sus ojos, crujiendo y burbujeando, deteriorando la delgada capa de protección que las separaba del vacío interestelar.

Es aquí cuando la pesadilla empieza a desvanecerse, a fragmentarse. Un grito de aviso, la voz de Miki. El sonido de metal ceder, viento tirando de su cuerpo hacia la grieta que empezaba a abrirse frente sus ojos. Un empujón, la puerta cerrándose, Miki sujetándola de algún modo. Chocar contra el cuerpo de Miki Tanaka, girarse lo justo para ver a Akane un instante, una sonrisa triste, casi sorprendida en su rostro, iluminada por una luz verdosa, antes de desaparecer al cerrarse la pesada puerta de metal con un siseo sentenciante.

Una y otra vez, desde que Miki la había traído a la enfermería. Quizás… quizás si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte y dejaba de pensar… quizás se despertaría en su habitación, los exagerados bostezos y protestas de su hermana llenando la estancia. Akari apretó los puños, llevándose la fina manta que la cubría hasta el pecho. 

Un portazo la sacó de su espiral de recuerdos (porque eran recuerdos, Akari, eran recuerdos, y pensar que era una pesadilla no iba a alterar la realidad), seguido de inmediato por la airada voz de Anzu Hayami. La nueva… No. No. Akane seguía siendo la capitana. 

Las rodillas temblando, las mejillas húmedas, Akari se incorporó y abandonó su cama. Con pequeños pasos titubeantes se abrió paso a la oficina, dejando la cama libre para alguien que la necesitase más que ella. Más voces, esta vez lo suficientemente nítidas como para que Akari comprendiese lo que se estaba diciendo.

“...es ridículo.” Si, esa era Anzu. Enfadada, irritada. “Además, Miki los habría identificado. ¿Verdad?”

“Eeeh, bueno.” Miki Tanaka. Ahora mismo nerviosa e insegura. “Ya te dije que no me dio tiempo a ver mucho.”

“Es un cubo, Miki. ¿No te dio tiempo a ver un cubo? ¿Te perdiste ese episodio de Barrio Sésamo?”

“A-anzu… Fue muy rápido.” La voz de So Tae Hyun, suave y hesitante, era una sorpresa. “Yo… Yo lo puede ver porque justo salieron de warp en el lado al que da la ventana de mi cuarto…”

Silencio. Akari casi podía sentir desde donde estaba el enfado de Anzu, un aura silenciosa y frígida que parecía congelar el aire a su alrededor. Y la sensación no hizo sino incrementarse al entrar en el pequeño despacho que precede a la enfermería como tal. 

“Kaiba.” Anzu suspiró, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. “¿Cuanto has oído?”

“No lo suficiente.” 

El aspecto que presentaban sus compañeras hizo que su corazón se encogiese aún más. Anzu Hayami, a pesar de su enfado palpable y su tono de voz, tenía una cara de cansancio, uno de sus moños a medio hacer y ojeras comenzando a formarse bajo sus ojos. Miki Tanaka estaba sentada, las manos vendadas, mirando al vacío, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Kaiba apartó la vista, y se centró en la tercera persona que había en el despacho.

So Tae Hyun. Diplómata exiliada de Kirie V, antigua compañera de academia, héroe para algunos, villana para otros. Para Akari, era sobre todo y ante todo su amiga. Estaba de pie, entre Miki y Anzu, los hombros caídos y la mirada clavada… clavada en ella.

“...Kari.” Su cuerpo actuó de forma automática. Estaba dolorida, tanto física como emocionalmente, como nunca lo había estado antes. “Kari, lo siento mucho…”

La abrazó, rodeando sus delgados hombros y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello. Jamás se hubiese atrevido, nunca en público. Entre sus sollozos, casi se podía imaginar las guasas bienintencionadas de Miki, el sarcasmo y fastidio de Anzu. A quién quería engañar, tampoco se hubiese atrevido en privado.

Pero necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien o Akari se iba a derrumbar. Y no podía permitírselo. Todavía no. Todavía no…

“Kaiba.” Era tan extraño, escuchar la voz de Anzu sin su habitual deje de fastidio, superioridad o sarcasmo cuando se dirigía hacia ella. No le gustaba. Hubo un momento en el que hubiese pagado para escucharla hablar así. Pero no ahora. No de esta manera. Nunca de esta manera. “¿Estás…?”

“Despierta. Disculpadme.” Se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas en una manga. “Tenemos una nave bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Como miembro del equipo senior de oficiales, creo que deberíamos reunirnos y examinar la situación. Decidir cómo proceder a partir de aquí.”

Anzu clavó los ojos en los suyos, asintiendo lentamente tras un breve segundo de duda. Miki tardó un poco más, mirando con rapidez entre ella y la segunda al mando, antes de asentir con cierta vacilación. 

“¿Nosotras cuatro y Emi?” Preguntó, levantándose pesadamente. 

“No se que pinta la diplómata en la reunión, pero bueno.” Anzu masculló, saliendo de la enfermería antes de que pudiese responderle. “Que nos vuelva a contar lo que cree que ha visto.”

“Ah… Yo voy a por Emi.” Miki se levantó al poco, recuperando algo de su energía habitual. “En diez minutos, en la sala de reuniones. ¿No?”

Akari asintió. Diez minutos. Tendrían que valer. Miki salió casi corriendo por la puerta, dejándola a solas con Tae. 

“Kari…”

“Por favor.” Susurró, su garganta ardiendo, en un esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar una vez más. “Por favor Tae, puedes… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí un momento?”

“Si.” Ahora era el turno de Tae de rodear sus hombros, guiándola hacia una silla. “Claro que podemos.”

Akari se permitió sesenta segundos. Sesenta segundos en los que se concentró en la ligera presión de la mano de Tae sobre su hombro, usándola de ancla. Sesenta cortos segundos que deberían valer. 

Tenían una nave que salvar y una tripulación a la que proteger. 

Habría tiempo de romperse por completo después.


	3. Emi Mori is the best there is at what she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si estoy seguro que formateo los títulos de capítulos

A Emi Mori no le gustaban las reuniones. Eran largas, tediosas, estaban repletas de códigos y legalidades que en la mayoría del tiempo poco o nada tenían que ver con su trabajo y la acababan dejando completamente adormilada. Encima se enfadaban si se quedaba dormida, es que una no podía salir ganando con esta gente. Ni podía jugar con su tablet. Todo mal.

Pero hoy estaba siendo extraño. Akane, la capitana jefa, no estaba presente en la reunión, la silla que solía ocupar, de la que aún colgaba su chaqueta (no reglamentaria, igual que las pegatinas de gatos que Emi llevaba en su uniforme), estaba vacía. Y había venido So Tae Hyun, su antigua compañera de la academia. No tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo aquí porque lo último que sabía de ella es que se graduó, pero bueno. 

“¿Dónde está la capitana?”

Silencio absoluto. Un peso hasta entonces desconocido se asentó en la boca de su estómago al ver la reacción de las demás.

“Akane… no está.” Fue Akari quien habló, se voz estable, sus manos agarrando con tanta fuerza la mesa que temblaban. “Nos han atacado, Emi… y Akane está desaparecida en combate. Siento no haberte avisado antes.”

“Oh…”

“Lo siento Emi, ha sido culpa mía.” Miki levantó una mano, como quien pida turno en clase para hablar. “Estaba pensando en la reunión… y tampoco sabía cómo decirlo.”

Asintió. Podía comprender eso, el no saber qué decir en esta situación. Es lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Emi ahora mismo, así que optó por guardar silencio. Sacó su tablet de trabajo, donde tenía vinculadas la mayoría de las funciones de la nave, y empezó a juguetear con los comandos de la consola. Subrutina aquí, comprobación de los motores allá, ajuste a la velocidad y dirección de la nave. Akane no estaba. Le… le costaba asumir eso. Akane siempre estaba. A veces incluso era un poco molesta porque bajaba a máquinas a trastear, y claro, luego tocaba el botón que no era y “Emi que se me ha escuchuflado el chirimbolo.” 

La sala de máquinas iba a estar muy silenciosa sin Akane. 

“Eh, pues, para empezar, ¿creo que estaría bien que Tae repitiese lo que nos contó?” Miki inclinó la cabeza hacia la diplómata. “Para que Emi y Akari puedan opinar.”

“No hay nada de lo que opinar, Miki.” Anzu no dejó espacio para que nadie más hablase, y Tae se encogió un poco más en su silla. “No hay actividad Borg en este sector, estamos en la otra punta de la galaxia. Tiene que ser otra cosa.”

“No se, Anzu, sus naves son bastante… ¿únicas?” 

Emi asintió vagamente al escuchar eso. Vaya que si eran únicas. Una vez les proyectaron el diagrama de una en la academia, y menudo desastre. Un cubo con todos los sistemas entremezclados, sin ton ni son, organizados como si alguien hubiese empezado a construir y hubiese seguido construyendo sin parar. Como alguien que llevaba diseñando naves para la Federación desde los 18… producía escalofríos. 

Volvió a centrarse en su tablet, buscando algo que pudiese hacer. La toma de decisiones del destino de la nave era algo que le pasaba por encima de la cabeza. Pero los aspectos técnicos, ah, ahí Emi nadaba como pez en el agua. Como gato en el árbol, pero escalando. No cuando se quedaban atascados arriba y había que ayudarles a bajar. 

La pantalla cargó, elicitando una breve sonrisa en Emi, que pronto se truncó al volver a prestar atención a la conversación. Se centró en todo lo que hubiesen detectado los sensores de la nave durante el ataque.

“...en cualquier caso, sean o no Borg.” A Emi no se le escapó el “no lo son” mascullado por Anzu. “Queda claro que son un enemigo que poseen armas a las que no estamos acostumbradas, que son capaces de infligir daños devastadores en un espacio muy corto de tiempo y que han dejado a la Hanafuda Thunder en un estado… deplorable.”

Emi resopló al oír eso. Vaya que sí deplorable. El puente principal: desintegrado. Su capacidad ofensiva: decimada. Los motores: bien pero de milagro. Y los escudos… mejor ni mencionarlos. Estaban activos, si, pero lo justo para mantener lo que quedaba de integridad las zonas destrozadas del casco. 

“Emi, podemos enviar un mensaje a Starfleet Command?” 

“Pueeees...” Emi levantó la mirada de su tablet con un poco de fastidio, y sacó un diagrama de la nave. Los sistemas de comunicación estaban más o menos intactos. “¡Claro que sí! ¡Es más, mira! Nos pongo en directo con la Almirante Marisa.”

“¡Emi, espera!”

La pantalla de la sala de reuniones se iluminó, mostrando el rostro de una exhausta Almirante Marisa. Seguro que trabajando durante toda la… ¿noche? ¿Qué hora era en la Tierra ahora mismo? ¿Que hora en la nave ahora mismo? Hmm. 

_“Ah, Hanafuda Thunder. Hemos recibido vuestra baliza de auxilio.”_ Oh, eso explicaba sus ojeras. _“Voy a seros sincera. No tenemos naves cerca de donde estáis vosotras. La más cercana es al USS Tiger Three y tardará una semana por lo menos en alcanzar vuestra posición.”_

“Podemos intentar encontrarnos con ellas en un punto intermedio.” Akari miró de soslayo a Tae. “Continuar la misión es…”

“Inadmisible.” Una vez más, Anzu tomó la palabra, sentándose más erguida en su puesto. “So Tae Hyun afirma que el ataque ha sido perpetrado por los Borg…”

_“No hay constancia de actividad Borg en ese sector.”_

“Precisamente lo que yo he dicho.” Anzu continuó. “Pero tal y como ha apuntado la oficial científica, el origen de la amenaza es ahora mismo inconsecuente.”

Marisa alzó una ceja, paseando su vista por la habitación, parándose en la silla de Akane. Su expresión cansada adquirió un deje de tristeza, y la almirante soltó un profundo suspiro. _“Hayami, la Hanafuda Thunder es tuya. No voy a daros órdenes. Sois una tripulación capaz y la Hanafuda Thunder es de las naves más modernas de la flota. Sí que voy a recomendaros que acudáis con toda la presteza posible al sector afín a la Federación, para reuniros con la Tiger Three y las demás naves del sector. Lo siento, So Tae Hyun. Buscaremos otra manera de llevarte de vuelta a casa.”_

Anzu miró rápidamente al resto de la mesa antes de asentir. “Nos podremos en contacto con la Tiger Three cuando estemos cerca del punto de encuentro.”

Marisa asintió en la pantalla. _“Se lo haré saber. Buena suerte, Hanafuda Thunder.”_

“Gracias, Almirante.” La comunicación se cortó, aunque hacía tiempo que Emi solo le prestaba medio atención. La palmada que dió Anzu sobre la mesa sí que la hizo levantar la vista, pero porque le movió la consola. “Emi Mori. No. Me vuelvas a hacer eso.”

“Lo sientoooo.” Emi lo sentía un poquito, pero se lo habían pedido. Y no era momento de andar perdiendo el tiempo. Si hubiese esperado a que discutiesen y decidieran, no habría encontrado las lecturas del puente que ahora mismo danzaban en su consola, lecturas que la llevaban a una única conclusión. “Perooo... he encontrado varias cosas interesantes. ¡Así que me parece que me vais a perdonar!”

Emi Mori levantó la cabeza, una mezcla de emoción, esperanza y… ¿nervios? Si, nervios eran lo que estaba sintiendo. ¡No! Mejor trepidación. Trepidación es lo que hacía que su corazón latiese con un poco más de fuerza, lo que causaba que sus manos estuvieran de repente cubiertas de una fina película de sudor mientras mostraba la pantalla al resto del grupo.

“Porque creo que Akane sigue viva.”


	4. So Tae Hyun tiene la solución

Tae notó a Kari ponerse completamente rígida a su lado al escuchar las palabras de Emi, un jadeo escapando de entre sus labios, como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico. 

“Mori.” Una vez más, Anzu fue la más rápida en reaccionar. “Dime que nos estás enseñando. No tengo cabeza ahora mismo para descifrar… lo que sea esto.”

“¡Pero si está muy claro!” Emi protestó, colocando la consola en el centro de la mesa, donde todas la pudiesen ver. “¡Mirad! ¡Aquí!”

Una medida, una cifra sobre otro mar de cifras. En la situación actual, Tae entendía la reacción de Anzu. Ninguna estaba en condiciones de interpretar lo que mostraba la tableta de Emi. Pero, quizás irónicamente, ella estaba más acostumbrada a lidiar con esta clase de situación, a tener que jugar a los malabares con mil variables mientras su mundo se desintegraba, mientras personas que consideraba sus aliadas la abandonaban o peor, le daban la espalda y se unían al bando contrario. 

Así que le resultó sencillo (preocupantemente sencillo, quizás), sofocar sus sentimientos y emociones, empujarlos al fondo de sí misma, donde no la molestaran durante un rato. Inspiró profundamente, y So Tae Hyun dejó paso a Neon Sakura, revolucionaria de Kirie-V. 

“Energía de transporte.” Murmuró, con el suficiente volumen para que la oyesen las cuatro. Emi asintió con fuerza. “Muy similar a la que usan nuestros transportadores a larga distancia.” 

“¡Exactamente!” Emi miró a las demás. “Y no se si serán los Blorg o lo que habéis dicho antes...”

“Borg, Emi, Borg.” Le susurró Miki.

“¡Bueno, lo que sea!” Emi meneó una mano con impaciencia. “¡El caso es que nos han secuestrado a la capitana!”

Esta vez Anzu no intervino, recostándose contra su asiento, los ojos muy abiertos. Tae casi podía oír cómo su mente iba a mil por hora. Pero no era Anzu quien la preocupaba ahora mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Kari, completamente rígida, como si de una estatua se tratase.

“Es… lógico.” Todas se giraron para mirar a Kari. “Es un comportamiento recurrente de los Borg. Atacar cuando no se les espera, superar por completo las defensas de las naves atacadas, secuestrar miembros clave de la tripulación para… para…”

Inspiró con profundidad, su mano buscando la de Tae debajo de la mesa, apretándola con fuerza, sin llegar a hacer daño, pero casi. 

“Todas sabemos lo que ocurrió con Picard y otros capitanes.” Neon le tomó el relevo. “Les intentaron asimilar dentro del colectivo Borg. Lo que quiere decir que les mantuvieron vivos, permitiendo que, en ocasiones, se pudiese montar una operación de rescate.”

Kari cerró los ojos, apretando aún más fuerte. “Anzu. Pido permiso para tomar una de las navetas de la Hanafuda Thunder. Si de verdad son los Borg…”

“Kaiba, ¿estás tonta?” Anzu estaba de pie, como incorporada por un resorte. “Una naveta con la autonomía de que… ¿50 unidades astronómicas? Y si por algún milagro del destino los encuentras, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú sola?”

Neon se levantó también, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia la capitana en funciones. Ahora le tocaba a ella estar cabreada.

“Jo, Anzu…” Miki murmuró.

“Ni jo Anzu ni nada, Miki.” Neon abrió la boca, para… para decir algo. No lo tenía claro. estaba enfadada, estaba dolorida y la persona que más le importaba en este mundo se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos. “Mori. ¿Cuántas personas necesitamos para pilotar el disco?”

“Eeeeh, jo, pues no se.” Emi se recostó en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirar a su consola. “El disco no tiene puente, si nos separamos tendremos que controlarlo desde… Buah, pues no se. ¡Dadme un segundo joé, es que menudas cosas preguntáis!”

Eran cinco personas. Ella, Miki, Emi, Anzu y Kari. Cinco personas no podían manejar ninguna de las mitades de la nave ni con la Hanafuda Thunder recién salida de fábrica. Y mucho menos en su estado actual. Eran naves con tripulaciones de cientos de personas y con razón. Sin embargo… 

“Anzu, dejemos una cosa clara.” Tae no se hubiese atrevido a hablarle así. Pero Neon Sakura no tenía esos tapujos. “Pretendes que nosotras cinco vayamos tras de Akane. Con media nave cayéndose a cachos. Y tras prometer a Marisa que vamos a reunirnos con la Tiger Three.”

“Bueno, al menos alguien ha estado prestando atención.” Anzu se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, apoyándose en ella con una expresión… casi feral, los ojos muy abiertos, un moño completamente desecho. “Los Borg se creen que pueden… ¿que pueden secuestrar a _mi_ capitana? ¿A _nuestra_ capitana? ¿Y que se van a ir de rositas?”

No eran preguntas retóricas. O bueno, quizás en parte sí. Pero Anzu estaba buscando confirmación. Solo que como siempre, elegía el camino más difícil para hacer las cosas.

“...no.” Fue Akari la primera en responder, voz ronca. “No vamos a permitirlo.”

Miki fue la segunda, saltando a sus pies, ojos brillantes de emoción. “¿En serio? ¿Lo decís en serio?” Anzu asintió lentamente, aún apoyada en la mesa. “¡Claro que no les vamos a dejar! ¡Hanafuda Thunder no deja a nadie atrás!”

“Yo quiero que vuelva Akane.” Emi Mori habló en tercer lugar, mucho más comedida de lo que solía hablar. “¡Pero no sé cómo vamos hacerlo! ¡Nosotras cinco no podemos tripular solas el disco!”

“Yo sí se.” Lo veía tan claro, piezas de un puzzle cayendo una tras otra hasta completar la escena. 

“¿Y bien?” La mirada de Anzu la taladraba, como si intentase leer dentro de sus pensamientos. “¿Vas a compartir con el resto de la clase?”

Neon le sonrió. No una sonrisa que empleaba con sus amigas, no la que compartía con Kari cuanto estaban solas, mirando las estrellas desde su cuarto en la nave. No, esta era la sonrisa que mostraba cuando hablaba con sus oponentes en Kirie-V, la sonrisa que causaba escalofríos entre sus enemigos. 

“¿A alguna le suena el nombre de Minami?”


	5. Miki Tanaka está bien (es mentira)

Ser jefa de seguridad en la Hanafuda Thunder era un trabajo que le encantaba a Tanaka Miki. La tripulación era buena gente, no solían montar líos, y si los había, todo el mundo la escuchaba. ¡A ella! La hacían caso, la respetaban. Y cuando viajaban a distintos planetas, llevaban a cabo distintas misiones, era su responsabilidad asegurarse que sus compañeras, sus amigas, permanecían sanas y salvas. ¡Y se le daba bien! ¡Incluso podría decirse que genial!

Y Miki se lo había creído, durante todo este tiempo se había creído que era genial. Hasta que… ( _Akane empujando a Akari, el siseo de la puerta al cerrarse_ ). Miki cerró los ojos, apoyándose un segundo contra la pared, las heridas de su mano palpitando. Los recuerdos, aún frescos; el dolor en sus manos… pruebas constantes de su fallo, su fracaso. ¿Jefa de seguridad? Menuda broma.

“M- Miki. Es aquí.” Tae y Emi se habían parado ante una de las consolas de comunicación. “Minami es… ¿una amiga?”

“Tae, eso no ha sonado muy convincente.” Mori murmuró mientras tecleaba con rapidez. “¡A ver a quién nos metes en la nave!”

“Es… es complicada. Tiene muy buena voluntad de ayudar, pero… lo del espacio personal le cuesta un poco.” Oh, bueno, si solo era eso. “P- Por eso necesito que estés aquí Miki… Para… ¿controlar un poco la situación, supongo?”

“¡Ah! ¡Si, claro, supongo!” 

“Vale…” Tae no parecía muy convencida, así que Miki le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. “Emi, puedes iniciar la llamada si quieres…”

“¡Vooooooy!”

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, como si Minami hubiese estado esperando esta llamada. La pantalla se iluminó, mostrando a una chica diminuta de pelo oscuro, con un poster de Starfleet gigantesco a su espalda. 

_"¡Oh, Tae!”_ La diplómata esbozó un saludo nervioso, dando un paso atrás, medio ocultándose detrás de Miki. _“¡Hacía mucho que no me llamabas! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal la revolución?”_

“Ah… b-bien, supongo.” Con cada palabra, el tono de Tae se volvía más estrangulado. Pobre chiquilla. “Mi- Minami, ¿te podría pedir un favor?”

Una enorme sonrisa deslumbrante y un asentir enérgico fue la inmediata respuesta. _“¡Pues claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea!”_

“Pues… Podrías… ¿tomar el control de la Hanafuda Thunder? ¿De forma remota?”

Minami se quedó un silencio en un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de responder. _“… capacidad tengo de hacerlo. Y si es una pregunta sobre si tengo ganas de hacerlo… Pues también. ¿Os habéis metido en un lío?”_

“¡Y menudo lío!” Mori se cruzó de brazos. “Pero creo que no quiero que andes trasteando dentro de los sistemas de la Hanafuda. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¿Tae, quién es esta persona?”

_“¡Shio Minami! Hacker profesional, tres veces expulsada de la academia de Starfleet. Dos de ellas de manera injusta. Una debatible.”_ Les volvió a sonreír. _“¡Y vuestra mejor amiga, si me dejáis!”_

“Miki…” Tae susurró. “Crees que podrías… ¿mantenerla bajo control? ¿Un poquito?”

¿A una autoproclamada hacker profesional, que al parecer consideraba que tomar el control de una nave de Starfleet era tan sencillo como hacerse el desayuno? Hace dos días, Miki hubiese respondido sí sin pensárselo. Ahora…

“¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo!”

Esto podía hacerlo. El resto estaba intentando avanzar, estaban dándolo todo para seguir adelante. Si ellas podían, Miki también. Además, Miki era sólo una persona, ¡no era una nave invisible super poderosa! Podía hacer esto. Sin problema.

“Gracias…”

“¡Vale, pues lo primero introducciones!” Miki dio una palmada, regresando a los viejos patrones de comportamiento como quien se pone una camisa. “A Tae ya la conoces. Yo soy Miki Tanaka y mi amiga aquí es…”

Se giró hacia Emi, esperando que hablase. Su amiga estaba mirando la pantalla con suspicacia. “Emi Mori.” Dijo finalmente, tras un silencio un poco largo. “¡Pero que sepas que no me fío de ti! ¡Te voy a estar vigilando, con mis dos ojos! Menos cuando duerma, porque los tendré cerrados.” 

“Eh… si. ¡El caso!” Miki volvió a dar otra palmada. Puede que no tuviese la misma capacidad de Akane o Anzu de comandar la atención con una sola palabra, pero sabía hacerse muy difícil de ignorar. “Minami y Emi, vais a trabajar juntas, pero vais a tener que seguir una serie de normas.”

Ninguna de las dos parecía muy contenta con la prospectiva de seguir normas, pero no protestaron. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio detrás suyo.

“¡Norma número uno! Privacidad.” Notó como Tae asentía enérgicamente a su lado. “Nada de acceder a los ficheros personales de la tripulación, o escuchar conversaciones privadas. Esto es muy muy importante, ¿vale?”

“¡A mi no me mires!” Emi soltó. “Yo ya tengo suficiente como para encima andar detrás de lo que hagáis vosotras.”

_“¡Oki, sin problema, Miki!”_ Minami… Vale, Miki no quería ser una cínica ni desconfiar de una persona que acababa de conocer, pero esa respuesta no le confería demasiada confianza. Así que empleó la Técnica #2 en el “arsenal para que la gente me haga caso”. Se cruzó de brazos. _“Os lo prometo, en serio. Que se que era un poco terremoto en el pasado, ¡pero he mejorado un montón!”_

“Gracias, Minami…”

_“¡Ni lo menciones!”_

“¡Segunda norma!” Miki levantó los dos dedos de la mano derecha. “¡Discrección! No podemos ir anunciando a los cuatro vientos lo que andamos haciendo, ¡hay que mantenerlo secreto! Así que no se lo cuentes a nadie, porfi.”

_“Por supuesto.”_ Minami asintió un poquito más a la seria. _“No os preocupéis, se me da muy bien guardar secretos. Es más, os podría contar cada cosa que pasa en Starfleet. ¿Sabéis que durante un tiempo sustituyeron a algunos altos cargos por personas insecto? Menudo escándalo. Y pienso que alguno todavía anda por ahí dando vueltas.”_

Miki miró a Tae por el rabillo del ojo. Osea, sabía lo de la sustitución de los altos cargos, era un poco un secreto a voces. Pero lo de que seguía habiendo algunas de esas criaturas sueltas por Starfleet… ¡eso era nuevo! Tae negó un poquito con la cabeza, con expresión compungida. Oh, bueno. Habría tiempo de enfrentarse a eso después. ¡Los problemas de uno en uno!

“Y tercera y última norma. ¿Veis qué fácil es? ¡Solo hay tres!” Emi seguía con cara no muy convencida. “La tercera norma es que tienes que hacer lo que te diga Emi con respecto al funcionamiento de la nave; y a Anzu respecto a todo lo demás.”

_“¿Anzu Hayami?”_ Minami frunció un poquito el ceño. _“Pensé que vuestra capitana era Akane Kaiba… Oh. Oh no. Lo siento.”_

Miki Tanaka siguió sonriendo, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Si trataba de alterarla, tenía miedo de que lo poco que había conseguido reconstruir durante este rato se viniese abajo a su alrededor. Tae inspiró con fuerza, agarrando el borde de su uniforme, a través del cual Miki podía sentir su mano temblando.

Fue Emi quien acudió a su rescate, plantándose en frente de la pantalla. “¡Bueno, pues ya nos hemos introducido, ya puedes ponerte al trabajo!” Apretó el botón de cortar transmisión. “¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos en la consola de máquinas!” 

Emi se giró hacia las otras, cruzándose de brazos. “Me voy a mi habitación. No he visto a mis gatos en todo el día, y tendrán hambre. Y quiero despedirme de ellos.”

“¿Puedo ir contigo?” Miki, a pesar de todo, notó como sus ánimos se aligeraban ante la mención de los gatitos de Emi. Y ahora mismo le vendría muy bien una distracción. “Les voy a echar mucho de menos.”

“Vale, ¡pero solo un poco!” Emi comenzó a andar por el pasillo, Tae murmurando algo sobre el hangar y separándose de su pequeño grupito. “¡Que tengo mucho que hacer y no quiero que Minami trastee mucho sin mi!”

Los gatos de Emi, junto con la mayoría de la tripulación, se embarcarían en la porción base de la Hanafuda Thunder, y partirían a encontrarse con la Tiger Three y el resto. Pero eso era problema de Anzu y Akari. Por ahora, durante un rato, Miki estaría rodeada de gatitos.

Y podría pretender que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien.


	6. Anzu Hayami: Capitana en funciones

478.

478 eran las vidas sobre las cuales Anzu Hayami era responsable ahora mismo. ¿Como lo hacía Akane, acarrear esta responsabilidad todos los días de su vida? ¿Había un secreto, o es que simplemente había nacido para ser una líder? Anzu cerró con los ojos con fuerza, intentando disipar el cansancio que atenazaba cada fibra de su ser. Ese era un tren de pensamiento para otro momento, para cuando _ganase_ el derecho de dirigir su propia nave. 

“¿Kaiba, cuantas quedamos en el disco?”

Akari Kaiba. Oficial científica. Hermana menor de Akane Kaiba. Persona con la que Anzu apenas podía aguantar sola en la misma habitación. Podía permitir que sus sentimientos la afectasen más cuando solo era la segunda al mando, importaba menos entonces. Pero ahora era la _capitana_. Akane debía tener gente a la que no aguantarse también, ¿verdad? Era imposible que se llevase bien con… con casi quinientas personas. Anzu se aguantó un escalofrío, el pensamiento de tener que ser amigable con tanta gente era... una pesadilla.

“Las cinco que hemos estado en la reunión, y un pequeño grupo de voluntarios.” Kaiba mostró un par de nombres en su consola. “Una entomóloga que trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio, uno de los subalternos de Emi que trabaja en ingeniería, alguna chica del equipo de seguridad. Miyabi se ha ofrecido a quedarse, pero creo que, dada la coyuntura, es mejor que se encargue de servir de capitana en funciones para la sección base de la nave.”

¿Miyabi? Ah sí, la segunda al mando de Kaiba. Solía llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta, le parecía recordar. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando disipar las nubes de sueño que se cernían sobre ella.

“La conoces mejor que yo, Kaiba.” Enarcó una ceja. “Si crees que está preparada, adelante.”

Kaiba asintió e hizo la anotación pertinente. “Si el plan de Tae funciona, con esta tripulación deberíamos bastar.”

“¿Deberíamos bastar?” El tono sarcástico le salió de forma automática. “Kaiba. Si la diplómata tiene razón, vamos a ir detrás de un Cubo Borg. ¿Has visto los mismos vídeos que yo, verdad? Cinco, seis naves de Starfleet contra uno solo, y apenas arañaban su pintura.”

Kaiba bajó la mirada un segundo, antes de alzarla y clavar sus ojos en los de Anzu, la expresión neutra, casi como si llevase una máscara puesta.

“Tienes un plan.”

No era una pregunta, lo cual la molestaba sobremanera. Hubiese tolerado una pregunta, eran molestas pero a veces necesarias, podía trabajar con ellas. Pero una afirmación, como si Kaiba la conociese, como si fuesen _amigas_. Como si nada hubiese cambiado…

“Por supuesto que tengo un plan, Kaiba.” Anzu se recostó en su asiento, controlando su irritación. “Pero que es completamente inútil si no logramos rastrear la nave Borg.”

Señaló el plano de la nave que colgaba de la pared de la sala de reuniones, su nuevo “puente” improvisado. Varias secciones de la nave estaban iluminadas en rojo, sobre todo grandes porciones del casco. 

“Si… La Hanafuda Thunder no está en condiciones de rastrear nada.” Kaiba se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. “Reparar los sensores no es factible. Pero no necesitamos los sistemas de la nave.”

“¿Las navetas?”

“Exacto.”

“¿Ese era tu plan original, verdad?” Kaiba no respondió, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciese. La oficial científica no era la única que sabía leer las intenciones y planes de otras personas. “¿Rastrearles con la naveta?”

Un asentimiento. “Las naves Borg… Bueno, las has visto. Su poderío es innegable, pero en lo que se refiere a sigilo, no suelen destacar.” 

“Y si embargo casi nos destrozan. Sin que nadie les viera.” Un respingo, una breve punzada de culpabilidad que Anzu fue rápida de suprimir. “Si no hubiese sido por la diplómata, ni siquiera sabríamos lo que nos golpeó.”

“Su nombre es Tae.” Anzu apretó los dientes al oír ese nombre, un dolor de cabeza empezando a agolparse en sus sienes, empeorando con cada latido de su corazón. “Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es usarlo.”

“Kaiba. No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora.” Las uñas se clavaron un poco en sus palmas al apretar Anzu los puños. “No es el momento.”

“Ni ahora ni nunca, parece.” 

¿Quería jugar a esto ahora? ¿En serio? ¿Que pretendía que respondiese a eso? ¿Quería empezar a discutir sobre el nombre de Tae? ¿Quería abrir el cajón del pasado ahora? La garganta le quemaba con las palabras que se agolpaban en su boca, pugnando por salir. Sería extremadamente sencillo, soltar bilis, sin nadie que se interpusiera por medio. Pero fue cruzar sus ojos con los de Kaiba, y su corazón se encogió un poco en su pecho.

Quizás era el cansancio hablando, quizás su cuerpo agotado la estaba traicionando, pero no lo soportaba. No lo soportaba, no soportaba mirar a Kaiba a la cara y ver… vacío. Como si estuviese funcionando en autopiloto. Quizás dejando entrever sentimientos, discusiones que se hubiese guardado en cualquier otro momento. Anzu apoyó la cara en una de sus manos, ocultando su expresión. 

“Escuchame Kaiba. Yo no te caigo bien. Tú no me caes bien.” Verdades que llevaban siendo así mucho tiempo. “Mira. Si salimos con vida de esta, que no lo tengo yo muy claro como no nos pongamos todas las pilas y nos centramos de una vez. Te…”

Inspiró con profundidad.

“Te… Prometo.” Y ahí sí que atrajo la atención de Akari. Y bien, porque Anzu no hacía promesas a la ligera. Así que más le valía prestar mucha, mucha atención. ”Tu, yo y… So Tae Hyun. Nos dejamos de chiquilladas y resolvemos todo de una santa vez. Y luego pido traslado. Así ya no tenéis que aguantarme a mí, y yo no tengo que veros más la cara.”

Akari se la quedó mirando en silencio durante un largo minuto, lo que no hizo nada por atenuar la impaciencia que recorría a Anzu. Estaba a punto de estallar, de decir algo para que Kaiba hablase, reaccionase, _algo_ , cuando por fin la respondió.

“Está bien…” Kaiba parpadeó, confusa, desequilibrada. _Bien_. Desequilibrada era mucho mejor que… vacía. “No sé… muy bien cómo responder a esto...”

“Pues no digas nada, Kaiba.” Era así de sencillo. Pero ahora podía volver a concentrarse, podía empujar ciertos sentimiento en un pozo oscuro donde quedarían olvidados. “Reconfigura el escáner de la naveta.”

Kaiba recogió su tableta y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez más la máscara neutra sobre su rostro. “Tardaré un par de horas.”

“Más tardaremos si perdemos el tiempo diciendo lo obvio.” Tenía mucho que hacer. Comprobar cómo iba a funcionar lo de Minami, asegurarse de que Mori dormía en algún momento, repasar con Miki el arsenal de la nave… “Avísame cuando acabes.”

“Claro.” Un segundo de duda, Akari parándose medio dentro, medio fuera de la habitación. “Anzu.”

La oficial científica abrió y cerró un par de veces, intentando decir algo, antes de negar con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Y la puerta se cerró tras de sí, quitándole la oportunidad de responder. Mejor, porque Anzu no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Se lo había tomado como una rama de olivo, una petición de paz? Las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellas, para nada. Anzu estaba cumpliendo su función como capitana. Y punto. Ni más ni menos.

Anzu suspiró, derrumbándose un poco sobre la mesa de reuniones, ahora que no había nadie que pudiese verla. Los ojos le pesaban, sus hombros y espalda la estaban matando, y solo iba a ir a peor desde aquí. Había dormido… ¿tres horas de las últimas 48? ¿Menos? Y su cuerpo la estaba castigando por ello.

Pues que protestase. A Anzu le habían robado su capitana. Su cuerpo iba a tener que aguantarse hasta que la tuviese de vuelta.

Y lo siguiente que notó fue la fría superficie de la mesa en su frente, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo al caer rendida, sus ojos cerrándose contra su voluntad. Anzu Hayami, capitana en funciones de la USS Hanafuda Thunder, había perdido la batalla contra el sueño.


	7. Emi Mori está casi segura que nada va a explotar

Luces de todos los colores del arco iris iluminaban la gran consola de control de los motores, iluminando el rostro de Emi Mori, mientras examinaba con atención los cables que tenía ante ella, una sección rectangular de la pared arrancada y apoyada en el suelo a su lado. Un suave pitido urgente emanaba de los motores, que temblaban ligeramente.

“Eeeh, Mori.” Frunció un poquito el ceño. Minami había estado hablando casi sin interrupción mientras trabajaban, pero hacía un ratito que no la oía. Que se agradecía, jo. Que hablaba mucho la chica. “¿Debería… avisar a alguien más?”

“¿Para qué? ¡Si el resto no sabrían qué hacer!” Emi contempló dos cables, uno negro, otro también negro pero un poquito menos. “Además esto pasa cada dos por tres.”

“...los motores amenazan con saltar por los aires cada dos por tres.” Emi asintió, sacando un poquito la lengua mientras se concentraba y elegía uno de los dos cables, conectándolo a la corriente. Las luces dejaron de parpadear. “Emi. Emi estoy mirando… ¿que le has hecho a los motores? Esto no se ajusta a los estándares de Starfleet.”

Emi se levantó, colocando una vez más el trozo de pared en su sitio… pero sin apretar mucho. Era posible que necesitasen acceder de nuevo a esos cables con urgencia. Esperaba que no… ¡pero nunca se sabía!

“¿Emi?”

“¡Que sí, que sí, jope!” Emi volvió al panel de control, asintiendo satisfecha con su trabajo. “Los motores del disco son un poco birria. ¡Así que los he mejorado, un poquito solo!”

“Emi… que en teoría podéis alcanzar Warp 9 ahora. Que eso es una burrada.”

“Sí, sí. En teoría.” Minami dio un respiro de alivio. “En la práctica creo que podemos llegar a Warp 10.”

Más de eso no. Pero un Cubo Borg podía alcanzar velocidades próximas a Warp 10. Si querían alcanzar a Akane, la Hanafuda Thunder necesitaba ser más rápida. ¿Que esa velocidad la ganaban a costa de la estabilidad de los cristales de dilitio? Si. ¿Que eso era peligroso? Un poquillo. ¡Pero lo tenía bajo control!

Minami hizo un ruido entre estrangulada e impresionada. Que sinceramente, comprendía el rango de respuestas que solía recibir Emi al mostrar sus modificaciones (¡bueno, más bien mejoras!) en los sistemas de propulsión de la Hanafuda Thunder. En fin, la gente a veces no apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

“Emi.”

“¿Queeee?” Los motores estaban respondiendo bien a los cambios, así que Emi se permitió levantar la vista de la pantalla. “¿Que así no puedo oír bien el runrún de la nave? ¡Y luego nos quejamos cuando todo casi explota! En fin…”

“Perdón. Es que acabo de ver a Anzu… plantificar su cara en la mesa de la sala de reuniones.” 

Oh. Oh, Emi sabía a qué se debía eso. “¡Si es que una no gana para disgustos!” Miró hacia el techo, en la dirección aproximada. “Minami, vigila los motores. Si ves que se sobrecalientan, apaga la corriente y espera 15 segundos. ¡No me cambies nada que luego no encuentro las cosas!” 

Un par de tecleos más, una subrutina aquí… ¡Eso debería valer!

“¡Y llama a Miki! Que venga a la sala de reuniones, que no voy a poder yo sola.” Minami hizo un ruidito que Emi interpretó como un sí. Echó un último vistazo a la sala de máquinas. No había alarmas, ni botones brillando en rojo, ni nada flotando por los aires porque el campo electromagnético se había descontrolado ligeramente… Todo perfecto. ¡Oh!. Emi miró hacia el techo. “¡Y Minami! Pase lo que pase… ¡No actives el protocolo Goddess Call!”

“¡Vale!” Minami respondió con rapidez. “Solo por curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaría si se activa?” 

Emi frunció el ceño, levantó una mano, poniéndola paralela respecto al suelo, y la movió rápidamente, chocándola contra la pared y formando un puño flojo. “¡Plof! Y el plof siempre es malo, Minami. Siempre.”

Asintió, satisfecha con su explicación. Dicho esto, Emi salió de la sala de máquinas, la puerta cerrándose tras de sí con un siseo, mostrando las pegatinas de gatitos que había puesto en ella en su primer día. Empezaban a estar un poco desgastadas. Cuando acabase todo esto iba a tener que sustituirlas por unas nuevas. Todavía debía de tener unas cuantas en su habitación. De esas que le regaló Miki en su cumpleaños, esas que brillaban si les daba la luz bien. 

...

¡Ah sí, la sala de reunión! Con el propósito una vez más claro, Emi siguió su camino. No tardó en cruzarse con Miki, que venía de uno de los pisos inferiores de la nave. La jefa de seguridad le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

“¡Gracias Minami! ¡Ya la he encontrado!”

“¡Da nada, Miki!” Vino la pronta respuesta. “La sección base acaba de desacoplarse del disco. Todo ha ido sin problemas.”

“¡Perfecto!” Miki modificó su paso para andar al mismo ritmo que Emi. “¿Cuál es la emergencia, Emi?”

“Anzu ha vuelto a dormirse.”

“¡Bueno, pero eso está bien! Descansar es importante y… oh.” La expresión de Miki se entristeció un poco. “¿Dónde está?”

“En la sala de reuniones.” Emi apretó un poco los labios. “Hacía mucho que no hacía esto, jo. Algún día tendréis que contarme qué es lo que pasó, porque yo no me enteré de nada.”

Miki jugueteó un poco con una de sus trenzas. “Fue… complicado.” Es que todo era siempre complicado, jope. “Te diría que le preguntases a Anzu, pero…”

La jefa de seguridad hizo un gesto con las manos, como indicando que Anzu no era la mejor persona a la hora de compartir su vida privada con el resto. Emi asintió, seriamente, mientras pensaba. Osea, cosas sabía. Que ella era distraída y había cosas que le pasaban por encima de la cabeza, si. Y Anzu siempre había sido de trasnochar y tirarse horas de madrugada estudiando. Que habían sido compañeras de habitación, y lo había visto. Igual que había visto como las horas de estudio se alargaban más y más, hasta llegar al punto en el que Emi se levantaba por la mañana y Anzu seguía en su mesa, en la misma postura casi que al inicio de la noche.

Y sabía que tenía algo que ver con Tae, que había cosas que no se le escapaban, porque fue justo después que ésta abandonase la academia. Pero más allá de eso… Emi había dejado de darle importancia cuando les asignaron a la Hanafuda Thunder, pero al parecer había vuelto a las andadas.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió con un suave siseo, mostrando efectivamente a una Hayami Anzu completamente desparramada encima de la mesa, completamente dormida. Sin decir nada, Miki se acercó a ella, cogiéndola en brazos como si no pesase. 

“¿La llevamos a su habitación?” Miki ajustó su postura para que la cabeza de Anzu descansase sobre su hombro. “Ah… claro, no.”

Las habitaciones estaban todas en la sección base de la nave. El disco era para trabajar, para situaciones de emergencia. Había zonas comunes para descansar y dormir, claro, pero conociendo a Anzu, eso no le iba a gustar ni un pelo. 

“Esta bieeen.” Emi tenía una pequeña zona de descanso al lado de la sala de máquinas. Le era muy útil por si no le apetecía hacer el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Y, siendo sincera, para poder llevar a alguno de sus gatos y tenerlos siempre cerca. “Ven, sígueme.”

No era una habitación grande. Emi había mirado un día el plano de la nave, y estaba casi segura que esto debía de haber servido de armario para algo. Pero estaba vacío y nadie lo estaba usando, así que se lo había agenciado. Había una camita, cojines, una consola portátil y mantas por el suelo.

“Wow.” Miki agachó la cabeza al entrar para no darse con el dintel. “¿Desde cuándo esto está aquí?”

“Pues desde el principio, supongo.” Emi se agenció uno de los cojines, apartándose para que Miki pudiese colocar a Anzu en la cama. Una vez hecho eso, se sentó al lado de Emi, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. “Oye que si quieres dormir aquí tú también, puedes. ¡Que como te quedes dormida tu yo no puedo llevarte a cuestas!”

“No creo que…” A Miki le interrumpió un bostezo. 

“Pues yo creo que eso es un sí.”

“Bueno, pero solo un ratito.” Miki se recostó con unos cojines, ocupando una de las esquinas del cuarto. “Solo… un poquito…”

Los ojos de la jefa de seguridad se cerraron, y se arrebujó un poco más con las mantas y cojines. Al minuto estaba dormida, y si Emi sabía algo sobre Miki, es que no iba a ser solo un ratito. Ella también se rodeó un poco de cojines, y bajó las luces. No estaba agotada, y alguien tenía que quedarse un poco atenta, así que acercó la consola portátil y empezó a teclear, las cifras llenando la pantalla en un instante. Bien, Minami no había tocado lo relativo a Goddess Call. 

Rodeada de sus amigas, como hacía años que no lo estaba, desde las noches de pijama de la academia, Emi Mori continuó trabajando. 

“Aguanta un poquito más, Akane.” La consola mostraba ahora un diagrama de los motores de la Hanafuda Thunder, mostrando una simulación de encendido una y otra vez, cada una repleta de docenas de símbolos de aviso, error y emergencia. Pero, con cada repetición, los errores eran menos. Cada vez estaba más cerca. “Solo un poquito más y llegamos.”

La simulación volvió a dar error, y Emi, una vez más, comenzó a revisar sus cálculos.


	8. Akari Kaiba: Blue_Crow

El hangar estaba completamente vacío, algo prácticamente imposible en un día normal. Era donde se guardaban las navetas, donde estaban localizados varios de los paneles de control más importantes de la nave, y uno de los atajos más populares para moverse entre la sala de máquinas y la de armas. Si no había alguien cargando y descargando cosas, había alguien haciendo mantenimiento de las navetas, o simplemente de paso.

Hoy no había nadie. Salvo Akari, por supuesto. El resto de la tripulación estaba ocupada con la evacuación, bien tomando parte en ella o ayudando a coordinarla. Sus pasos causaban ecos extraños en la gran sala, sin ningún ruido de fondo, más allá del ligero murmullo de los motores, para amortiguarlos. Fue gracias a estos ecos, o a la repentina ausencia de ellos, que Akari se dio cuenta de que se había detenido.

Ah. No había pensado en esto. Error suyo.

Frente a ella se alzaban dos navetas, lo suficientemente grandes como para llevar a tres personas, cuatro si no les importaba estar apretados. Era fácil diferenciarlas entre sí, no sólo por tener bandas de distintos colores (azul y rojo, respectivamente), sino por los nombres dibujados en sus flancos. Code_Red y Blue_Crow. Una de las primeras cosas que hicieron ella y Akane cuando se convirtieron en capitana y primera oficial científica respectivamente. Poner nombre a las navetas.

_“Va, Akari, les ponemos nuestros nombres de usuario de los foros de Starfleet.”_

_“No se… ¿No sería poco profesional?”_

_“¡Es nuestra nave, Akari! Creo que podemos ser un poquito no profesionales con esto.”_

Akari sonrió, casi a su pesar, sus dedos posándose sobre la fría superficie de la Code_Red. Durante un segundo, pensó en abrir la puerta, pero su mano empezó a temblar. No. No podía. Se giró hacia la Blue_Crow, cerrando el puño en un intento de controlar los temblores. Abrió la pequeña compuerta de la naveta, intentando centrarse en su tarea. Paso a paso. Primero encender los sistemas, algo sencillo. La Blue_Crow cobró vida a su alrededor, paneles y botones iluminándose en secuencia.

Bien. Luego tenía que reconfigurar la porción física de los sensores. Eso iba a ser la peor parte. Akari no era la mejor en lo que se trataba de trabajar con hardware. No era ninguna Emi Mori… bueno, nadie era una Emi Mori. Pero era algo que siempre le había costado. El software, ahí era donde brillaba, era lo que le había ganado, en parte, su puesto como oficial científica.

Quizás debería haber pedido ayuda, a Miyabi se la daba bastante bien, y tenían años de práctica trabajando juntas. Akari estaba ya con un pie fuera de la naveta cuando se dio cuenta que no podía contar con su segundo al mando. Con la persona que había trabajado codo con codo desde que había puesto pie en la Hanafuda Thunder. La realización la golpeó como un mazazo.

“Akari, céntrate.” Se sentó en la rampa de la compuerta, suspirando. “Céntrate, por favor.”

No podía. No podía hacer esto. Las lágrimas le comenzaron a empañar los ojos, una de ellas cayendo en el cristal de sus gafas. Automáticamente, alzó la cabeza para evitar que cayesen más, y el movimiento le permitió ver dos cosas. La Code_Red, una vez más; y a su lado, So Tae Hyun. Iba vestida con sus mejores galas, las que usaba cuando mandaba comunicados a Kirie-V, cuando se dirigía a su planeta, a su gente. Era un estilo muy distinto al que solía llevar de habitual, todo cuidado al detalle y hasta cierto punto, intimidante. En la mano llevaba su bastón, el símbolo de su legitimidad como diplómata, incluso en el exilio.

“Kari.” Era So Tae Hyun la que hablaba, no Neon Sakura. “Perdón… No quiero interrumpirte.”

Akari parpadeó con rapidez, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Tae se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, moviéndose con cuidado para no arrugar su vestido. 

“Estás…” Akari se aclaró la garganta. “Te has puesto el traje de Neon.”

“¡Oh! Si…” Tae se tiró un poco de una manga. “Debería avisar de que no voy a llegar a tiempo… Si no lo hago creo que podría haber problemas…”

“¿Qué les vas a decir?” 

“No estoy segura.” Tae agachó la cabeza. “¿Pero creo que la verdad?”

“¿Que hemos sido atacadas?” Akari frunció un poco el ceño. Eso… podía tener consecuencias negativas. La situación en Kirie-V se había calmado ligeramente, sí. Pero el ambiente era todavía explosivo, preparado para estallar a la menor chispa. Y un ataque sobre la revolucionaria más famosa del planeta… eso era más que una chispa.

Compartió sus pensamientos con Tae, que la respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

“Siempre puedes decir que ha sido un fallo mecánico.” Técnicamente, era cierto. Había habido un fallo mecánico en el que grandes secciones del casco se habían desintegrado. Tae asintió lentamente.

“Gracias, Kari.” Le dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez más sincera. Akari no pudo sino devolvérsela con una pequeña sonrisa propia. “Y… hablando de fallos mecánicos…”

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el interior de la naveta. “¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Porque… creo recordar que lo del hardware... ¿no se te daba muy bien?”

Akari se la quedó mirando un segundo, lo que causó que Tae levantase las manos y siguiese hablando.

“O- osea… ¡que no digo que se te de mal!” Tae continuó, el nerviosismo ahora claro en su voz. “Pero se que lo tuyo es el código y a mi se me dabastantedecente…”

Bajó tanto el volumen que Akari no pudo oír las últimas palabras.

“Me encantaría.” Tae parpadeó un par de veces. “Me encantaría contar con tu ayuda, Tae.”

“Oh… Oh, bien.” Una nueva sonrisa, y otro pequeño peso que Akari se quitaba de encima, dejándola más ligera. Akari se puso en pie, ofreciendo su mano a Tae, que aceptó al instante. “Gracias…”

Y Tae no mentía. La facilidad con la que empezó a reajustar los sensores era impresionante. Especialmente para alguien que no había llegado a acabar su instrucción en la academia. Cuya especialidad ni siquiera había estaba en el campo de la ingeniería. Llegó a un punto en el que Akari se la quedó mirando, viendo como fruncía un poquito el ceño, concentrándose en recalibrar uno de los aparatos más delicados de la naveta. Al conseguirlo, soltó un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción, apartando la mirada del panel de control.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, y Akari noto la sangre agolparse un poco en su cara. Tae estaba sonriendo, un poco despeinada y con los ojos brillantes, claramente disfrutando de su éxito. Por suerte, apartó con rapidez la vista y volvió a centrarse en su tarea. Algo que le resultó ligeramente complicado, pues al parecer Tae ya había acabado con su parte de trabajo. Y había decidido colocarse a su lado, observándola trabajar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Akari la veía seguir las cifras, con más curiosidad que comprensión. Al notar que la estaba mirando, le dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa.

“...completado.” Akari inspiró con fuerza, dando un paso atrás. Su mano buscó la de Tae, que le dio un suave apretón. “Ahora solo queda comprobar que funciona.”

Se quedó con la vista fija en el botón que iniciaría el sistema de rastreo. Extendió su mano libre hacia él, su visión centrándose en ese único botón. Tragó saliva. De él dependía todo. Su mano tembló antes de poder presionarlo, y lo apartó unos centímetros, las dudas volviendo a asaltarla, sus miedos alzando la cabeza una vez más.

Y ahí estaba la mano de Tae, tomando la suya temblorosa, guiándola suavemente hasta que estaba posada encima del botón. Akari la miró, ambas inclinadas sobre el panel de control.

“¿Juntas?”

Akari asintió, sin confiar en su voz para responder. Apretaron el botón, y Akari guardó su aliento. Durante un segundo, un sentimiento de desesperanza, pesado y oscuro como el petróleo le inundó el cuerpo. Y tan rápido como llegó, fue aniquilado.

Un pitido, una pantalla iluminada, una línea verde, claramente apuntando en una dirección. Tae le apretó la mano más fuerte, y Akari dejó escapar, temblorosamente, el aliento que había contenido. 

Había funcionado. Habían encontrado el camino hacia Akane.


	9. Miki Tanaka es un rayo de sol

Miki Tanaka no era una persona de fácil despertar. Todo lo contrario, una vez que se metía bajo las sábanas de su cama y cerraba los ojos, volver a abrirlos se le antojaba una tarea titánica. Había recibido no pocas broncas por su tendencia de quedarse dormida y llegar tarde a los sitios. Por suerte en la Hanafuda Thunder eran mucho más chill con esas cosas, y Miki había pasado a llegar _casi_ tarde a las cosas. ¡Progreso!

Pero también era la jefa de seguridad de la Hanafuda Thunder, y al recibir un golpe en el hombro, su cuerpo reaccionó sin pasar primero por el cerebro. El corazón latiendo con fuerza, Miki se intentó incorporar, medio abriendo los ojos, y una mano yendo para su cintura, donde solía guardar el arma, aunque lo único que consiguió fue engancharse en las mantas que la cubrían.

“¡Shhh!” Miki parpadeó, todavía enfocando la vista, pero relajándose al reconocer que estaba en la habitación secreta de Emi. “¡No te muevas tanto, que la vas a despertar!”

La jefa de ingeniería estaba todavía sentada en su consola portátil, el ceño fruncido y tecleando de forma esporádica. Su cerebro aún asimilando la noticia de que estaba despierta, Miki empezó a ser consciente de un peso encima suyo. Bajando un poco la cabeza, se topó con una oscura masa de pelo que le cortaba la vista.

Anzu Hayami estaba dormida medio encima suyo, con un puño agarrándole el hombro derecho del uniforme. 

“Emi. Emi.” Anzu se removió un poco, agarrando la tela de su uniforme un poco más fuerte. “¿Emi, cuánto tiempo lleva así?”

“¿Y yo que sé?” Emi se encogió de hombros. “Me dormí un rato y cuando me desperté ahí estaba ya.”

Oh. Vale. Bueno, osea, esto no era tan extraño. No sería la primera vez que se despertaban hechas un batiburrillo en la cama. En la academia, cuando hacían fiestas de pijama, era lo más normal, acababan todas hechas un ovillo. ¡Y normalmente esta sería la excusa perfecta para seguir durmiendo! 

Pero hoy no podía. Miki podía llegar tarde a muchas cosas, a la mayoría de los eventos, citas, reuniones, clases, etc. Pero lo de hoy era mucho más importante que todo eso, y sinceramente dudaba que pudiese quedarse quieta lo suficiente como para volver a cerrar los ojos. Así que hizo un poco de tripas corazón y agitó suavemente el hombro de Anzu. La capitana murmuró algo por lo bajo, metiéndose un poco más bajo las sábanas.

“Anzu.” Otro murmullo, esta vez un poco más alto. “Capitana Anzu, ¡arriba!”

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Anzu Hayami alzó la cabeza. Miki tuvo que aguantarse un ataque de risa cuando vio su expresión de más absoluta incomprensión, un mechón tapándole media frente y casi metiéndose en sus ojos. Miró alrededor, frunciendo un poco el ceño, frotándose la cara. Anzu recién despertada era adorable.

“Antes de que te enfades.” Miki se apoyó un poco en la pared, apartándose para dejar más espacio. “Te quedaste dormida en la sala de reuniones sentada en tu silla… ¡y esa postura es muy mala para la espalda! ¡Y como sabíamos que no querrías usar una de las zonas comunes para dormir, te hemos traído aquí! Y te has debido de estar moviendo mientras dormías y...”

“Tanaka. Miki.” Su boca hizo un chasquido audible al cerrarse. “¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidas?” 

“Pueeees…” Emi interrumpió su tecleo. “¿Unas siete horas o así?”

“Siete. Horas.” Oh oh. “¿Me habéis dejado dormir durante siete horas?”

“En mi defensa, yo estaba dormida también.” Miki ofreció, intentando aplacar los ánimos. “Y creo que Emi ha estado descansando también… Creo que lo necesitábamos todas…”

Anzu suspiró, dejando caer los hombros un poquito. 

“¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Mira!” Emi Mori se escurrió en el hueco que se había formado entre Anzu y Miki, colocando la pantalla de su consola de tal forma que la viesen las tres. “¡Tenemos un rumbo! Tae y Akari han encontrado el rastro, y lo llevamos siguiendo un rato.”

Emi miró hacia el techo. “Minami está conduciendo la nave.” Casi a regañadientes añadió. “No lo está haciendo mal. ¡Pero la sigo teniendo muy vigilada! Por si acaso.”

Anzu parecía haber descartado su enfado, centrándose en la imagen que le ofrecía la pantalla de Emi. Miki le lanzó discretamente un pulgar arriba a la ingeniera jefe. Buena maniobra de distracción.

“Tres horas hasta que alcancemos su posición…” Uf, tres horas no eran mucho tiempo. ¿Tenían un plan? Seguro que Anzu tenía un plan. O Akari. ¡O Tae! “Tenemos que reunirnos las cinco otra vez.”

“¡No sin antes desayunar algo!” Anzu frunció el ceño y se dispuso a discutir, pero Miki le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas y se cruzó de brazos. Anzu cerró la boca y apartó la vista.

“Podemos desayunar de camino.” Murmuró. ¡Ajá, victoria! Un punto para Miki. “Para no perder el tiempo.”

“¡Perfecto!” Miki se puso de pie de un salto, casi atizándose en la cara con sus propias trenzas. Se notaba llena de energía, revitalizada. Debajo seguía notando las nubes oscuras de la desesperanza, que tanto habían crecido la jornada pasada, amenazando con desbordarse e inundarla. Y ahí seguían, pero detrás de los oscuros nubarrones, Miki empezaba a atisbar los primeros rayos del Sol. 

“¿Qué te pasa?” Emi murmuró, aguantándose un bostezo mientras colapsaba su consola en su forma más compacta, para llevarla a cuestas. “¡Estás muy animada creo yo!”

“¡Sip!” Miki se detuvo un momento en el vano de la puerta. Aún sonriendo, se giró hacia sus dos amigas. “Porque hoy es el día que rescatamos a Akane.”

Y no era un deseo, una esperanza que Miki tuviese… Que, a ver, también. Pero iba más allá. Estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigas, de las chicas más listas de la flota, en la nave más chula que ahora mismo surcaba el cosmos. Lo sentía en sus huesos, no contemplaba otra opción, no podía permitirse contemplar otra opción que no fuese acabar esta jornada con Akane una vez más junto a ellas. 

“¿Sabes que?” Anzu se acercó también a la salida. Y estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa como las que acostumbraba a ofrecer la propia Miki, cálidas y abiertas, o las de Kari, suaves y discretas. La suya era más afilada, mucho más fría, como un carámbano de hielo en invierno. ¡Pero una sonrisa era una sonrisa! “Por una vez estamos completamente de acuerdo.”

Se paró justo delante de Miki, alzando la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Un fuego helado ardía en ellos, la contrapartida del calor veraniego que Miki sentía quemar dentro de ella. “¿Aun tienes aquel ridículo martillo que te regaló tu amiga Klingon?”

“¡Claro! ¡Oh!” Miki adivinó enseguida por donde quería ir Anzu. “Los Borg se pueden adaptar para volverse inmunes a las descargas de energía…”

“Y se creen que con eso son invencibles.” Anzu soltó con desdén. "Pero..."

“Pero no puedes adaptarte a que te den con un martillo.” La sonrisa de Anzu se hizo aún más afilada ante las palabras de Miki. “¡Voy a por él enseguida!”

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, golpeando sus costillas al lanzar Miki un rápido “hasta ahora” a Anzu y Emi mientras corría ya por los pasillos vacíos. Por fin. Por fin. El día anterior se le había hecho eterno, esperando y guardando la calma, intentando ocultar su desazón con sonrisas, dejando el rescate de Akane en las manos del resto. Porque eran sus especialidades las que contaban entonces, y Miki había tenido que aceptarlo.

¡Pero ahora! ¡Ahora! 

¡Ahora le tocaba a Miki brillar!


	10. Interludio: Akane Kaiba

Frío. Akane Kaiba tenía frío.

Eso es lo primero que nota cuando recobra el conocimiento, un frío intenso que parece atravesar su ropa y su piel, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Su primer pensamiento coherente es que Emi ha vuelto ha escacharrar el sistema de calefacción. Su cerebro descarta esa opción y ofrece una explicación alternativa: se habían encontrado otra de esas estrellas que emitían frío en vez de calor. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que pasaba eso.

Pero al abrir los ojos, los párpados pegajosos, la capitana de la Hanafuda Thunder descubrió que no estaba ni en su habitación ni en el puente de la Hanafuda Thunder (donde se había quedado dormida alguna vez). Estaba en una habitación completamente estéril, blanca e impoluta, con silenciosas máquinas que brillaban de color azul. 

El frío la estaba llegando desde la cama metálica a la que estaba encadenada, grilletes atándola de pies y manos, incluso en su cintura, impidiendo todo movimiento salvo su cuello y cabeza. Akane resopló, apartándose un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. Bueno, guardar silencio no iba a resolver ninguna de sus preguntas.

“¡Ey! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?” 

“Paciencia, Akane Kaiba.” Uyba. Sabían su nombre. Eso no era bueno. Oyó unos pasos a su lado, pero la posición en la que estaba no le permitía ver quien era su interlocutor. “Estás a salvo.”

La voz estaba tan falta de calor como la mesa a la que Akane estaba atada. Racionalmente, sabía que estaba en una situación peligrosa, su nave había sido atacada y el puente había explotado. Como claramente no estaba muerta, alguien la había sacado de la Hanafuda Thunder. ¿Qué eso le había salvado la vida? Sí, pero estaba 100% segura que eran también los responsables del ataque sobre su nave. 

Así que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al oír eso. 

“Claro que sí, campeón.” Intentó mover los brazos, pero las sujeciones que la mantenían atrapadas no se movieron ni un ápice. “Me siento segurísima, aquí atada sin poder moverme.”

Los pasos se detuvieron en algún lugar a su espalda y a la izquierda. “Una precaución inevitable.” Es que hablaba como supervillano de una película de serie B. “Sabemos por experiencia que los mortales sois… reticentes a aceptar el cambio. Incluso cuando es por vuestro bien.”

Si, Akane le había clavado al instante. Escuchó el apretar de un par de botones a su espalda, y la mesa se movió, colocándola en una posición más vertical. Ahora Akane podía ver más de la habitación… Pero para el caso podría haberse quedado como estaba, porque las paredes del lugar eran idénticas al techo. Algún botón y pantallita y elemento foráneo adicional, como diría Akari. Pero vamos, un aburrimiento. 

“Me avisas cuando se te pase la megalomania, ¿vale?” Akane ni siquiera tuvo que fingir un bostezo. “Quiero decir, bravo por la puesta en escena, supongo. El transporte, el hablar sin que te vea. ¡7 sobre 10!”

La persona siguió andando tras de ella, pero sin responder esta vez. Akane siguió hablando.

“No es encadenada de un tobillo mientras cuelgas sobre una caldera volcánica.” Algo que había ocurrido en dos situaciones distintas. “No se, cúrratelo un poco más.”

La figura se paró a su lado. Si giraba la cabeza casi podía verle por el rabillo del ojo. “No estás… ¿preocupada?” Akane soltó un resoplido. “¿Por el destino de tu nave? ¿De tu tripulación?”

Claro que estaba preocupada. Estaba siendo una absoluta bocazas, en parte para evitar que la asaltasen las dudas, los pensamientos de todo lo que hubiese podido ocurrir después de su secuestro, de lo que le hubiese ocurrido a su nave, a su tripulación, a sus amigas, a su hermana… 

Primero, porque era claramente lo que este personaje quería ver. Y segundo… Akane esbozó una amplia sonrisa. 

“No conoces a mi tripulación. No conoces a mis amigas.” Emi Mori, Miki Tanaka, So Tae Hyun. Su segunda al mando, Anzu Hayami. Akari. “¿Estoy preocupada? No. Son las personas más capaces que conozco. Sé que están bien.”

“Tienes fe en ellas.” Akane se encogió de hombros. No sabía si la fe era la palabra adecuada. Pero había visto a esas cinco enfrentarse a situaciones peores y salir adelante. “Adorable.”

“Ya me dirás si sigue siendo adorable cuando vengan a por mi. ¡Además!” Y esto no era su campo de experiencia, a su hermana se le daba mejor, pero como capitana siempre tenía un par de ases en su manga. “Si les hubiese pasado algo, no estarías dando tantas vueltas al asunto.”

La figura soltó una risa suave, volviendo a moverse. Akane oyó el ruido de más botones, y un zumbido comenzó a inundar la sala, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Parpadeó un par de veces, le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos.

“Eres más sagaz de lo esperado.” Toma ya, punto para Akane. “Bien.”

¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? Akane frunció el ceño, tratando de centrarse. El zumbido sonaba cada vez más intenso, ahogando sus pensamientos. 

“Contamos con que vengan a por ti.” Esas palabras sí que calaron en ella como un cubo de agua fría. “Pero si no se dan prisa… Poco de ti podrán encontrar. Solo una parte más, un engranaje más dentro de una máquina perfecta.”

La figura entró por primera vez en su campo de visión, pero para entonces los ojos de Akane estaban cerrándose, incapaz de permanecer abiertos. Sabía que le resultaba familiar, que debería reconocer a la persona que tenía ante sí… pero le estaba costando tanto concentrarse, el zumbido retumbando ahora en su cabeza, convirtiéndose en una llamada. Una llamada para que Akane se abandonase a sí misma, y pasase a formar parte de algo distinto. 

Lo último que oyó antes de volver a caer inconsciente, luchando contra esta influencia externa, fue a esta persona inclinarse un poco hacia ella y murmurar: “Bienvenida al futuro, Akane Kaiba.”


	11. So Tae Hyun, secretos de Kirie-V

La sala de reuniones se había transformado en apenas día y medio en un puente sustituto bastante decente. Emi había traído unas cuantas de sus consolas móviles, y con la ayuda de Minami podía controlar prácticamente todos los sistemas de la Hanafuda Thunder; y una pantalla cubría una de las paredes de la estancia. Proyectada en ella estaba la ruta a seguir, marcada claramente como una línea verde.

“¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?” Anzu tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla, pero sus palabras estaban dirigidas a Emi y Minami. 

Una Emi, que ahora que Tae había tenido un segundo para mirarla más de cerca, aparentaba estar completamente agotada. Anzu y Miki parecían haber dormido un rato, y Tae sabía que Akari había descansado. Ambas se habían echado unas horas después de grabar el mensaje para Kirie-V. 

“Se han empezado a mover. Muy rápido.” Tae escuchó a Kari murmurar por lo bajo “9.98 Warp”. “Pero puedo alcanzarles. ¡Tu dime y yo enchufo Warp 10!”

Si hubiese habido alguna otra persona en la habitación que no fuese una de ellas cinco, probablemente hubiese reaccionado a esa afirmación con asombro e incredulidad. Pero el resto conocían a Emi Mori desde los diecisiete años, la habían visto construir, usando solo clips, celo y un limón, un motor warp debajo de su cama. ¿Alcanzar Warp 10 con solo la sección disco de la nave? Un día más en la vida de la Hanafuda Thunder con Emi como jefa de máquinas.

“Los motores están aguantando Warp 9 bien… de alguna manera.” Bueno, ellas cinco y Minami, que aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Hanafuda Thunder. “¡Deberían aguantar Warp 10 también!” 

Anzu se apartó de la pantalla. Tae podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, el ligero temblor en sus pasos al llegar hasta su silla… Era casi imposible de detectar, Anzu había mejorado muchísimo a la hora de ocultar lo que sentía… Menos cuando se enfadaba, eso se le escapaba un poco todavía. Pero Tae aún podía notar su nerviosismo cuando estaba allí.

La capitana en funciones se sentó, mirando un momento a derecha e izquierda. “Bueno, ¿estáis esperando una invitación?” Eso le había salido automático. “Akane nos está esperando. Warp 10.”

“Warp dieeeeez.” 

La transición entre velocidades fue apenas perceptible desde dentro de la nave. Un ligero vacío en la boca del estómago fue la única sensación que anunciaba su aceleración. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kari incorporarse un poco, ajustándose las gafas mientras comprobaba algo en su tablet.

“Si mantenemos esta velocidad, deberíamos alcanzar la nave Borg en apenas hora y media.” Kari dejó su tablet en la mesa, apartándose un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la trenza. “¿Y una vez que lleguemos?”

“El disco puede pegar muy fuerte.” Miki empezó a contar con los dedos. “Tenemos phaser, torpedos de protones, algún truquito más…”

“Contra un Cubo Borg podríamos estar lanzando cohetes artificiales.” Tae dio un respingo. Había otras formas de decirlo, pero Anzu tenía razón. “No, las armas de la Hanafuda Thunder son, como mucho, una distracción. El daño se lo vamos a hacer desde dentro.”

“Tendrán sus escudos activos.” Kari sacó un diagrama de una nave Borg, mostrándolo en la pantalla. “Encuentros pasados muestran que son capaces de bloquear el sistema de transporte de las naves de Starfleet.”

Miki y Emi inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado de forma simultánea, confusas. Fue la jefa de seguridad la primera en preguntar.

“¿Entonces… cómo vamos a entrar?”

Tae abrió mucho los ojos, el encajar una pieza más del puzle en su lugar. ¿Como no lo había visto antes? Había estado ante ella todo este tiempo. La respuesta se le escapó de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que Anzu tomaba la palabra.

“Oh… El sistema de Kirie-V de…”

“Kirie-V tiene un sistema…”

Tae cerró la boca con un chasquido muy audible. Anzu se giró lentamente a mirarla, alzando una ceja. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Y a Tae no se le escapó la mirada que cruzó con Kari. La oficial científica le puso la mano en el hombro, apretando suavemente.

“Adelante, Tae. Por favor.”

“Ah… ¿pues en Kirie-V no hay un programa espacial como tal?” Anzu asintió lentamente, casi a regañadientes. “Tenemos… un sistema de transporte que simplemente envía nuestros cuerpos… a cierta distancia… y… pues… eso…”

Hubo un largo silencio mientras digerían sus palabras, un silencio que duró varios segundos. Esta vez fue la ingeniera jefe la encargada de romperlo.

“¡Tengo una pregunta!” Emi levantó un poquito la mano. “Porque aquí en la Hanafuda Thunder no tenemos esos cachivaches. ¡Que yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero no milagros!”

“No hace falta, Mori.” Anzu tenía sus ojos clavados en Tae, con una intensidad casi febril. “¿Se lo vas a contar tú también o esto puedo decirlo yo?”

Eso… eso era una sorpresa. “Ah… No... esperaba que supieses esto, Anzu.”

“Si, bueno. Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes.” Pero no había veneno en su voz. Otra cosa… ¿Tristeza? ¿Añoranza? Tae no sabía ubicarla. “El bastón de So Tae Hyun es mucho más que un adorno. Sirve para transportarse a cortas distancias. ¿Verdad?”

“Si...” Eso sí que era un secreto. Y había más, mucho más. Pero no era el momento. Tae golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, revelando su forma verdadera. Una gran hoja curva, pintada de los mismos colores que el traje de Neon Sakura, ahora adornaba uno de sus extremos. “Pero tiene muy poco alcance… Unos 50 kilómetros. No se si nos podemos acercar tanto...”

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Emi, que volvía estar absorta con su consola. Kari carraspeó un poquito para llamar su atención.

“Un segundoooo.” Tae agradeció el cambio de foco de atención, y se hundió un poquito en la silla. “¡A ver! Si la cosa es muy fácil. ¡Si nos golpean nos descuarinjan! Así que por poder, nos podemos acercar tanto… Pero si nos sale mal… ¡Bum!”

“Yo puedo maniobrar la Hanafuda Thunder para alejarnos de los ataques enemigos.” Minami tomó el relevo una vez que Emi volvió a dedicar toda su atención a su consola. “A Warp 10 lo difícil es golpear algo, ¡así que creo que estaremos bien!”

“¡Así me gusta, optimismo!” Miki se echó su gran martillo al hombro. “¡Y mira, Tae! ¡Vamos a juego!”

“Ah… si, eso parece…” La jefa de seguridad le levantó una mano para que se la chocase, y tras un segundo de duda, Tae aceptó, dándole una palmadita suave. “Y… ¿el resto?”

Anzu se levantó de su silla de capitana, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. “Tenemos menos de hora y media.” Se paró en el vano, apoyándose contra la pared. “Usad cualquier cosa que haya en la nave, todo vale. Tanaka, ¿vienes conmigo?”

Tae vio como la cara de Miki se iluminaba y asentía enérgicamente, saliendo detrás de la capitana, la puerta cerrándose tras de sí. En otro momento, Tae habría sido quién hubiese acompañado a Anzu. Pero esos días quedaban ya muy atrás, aunque los recuerdos siguieran frescos.

“Tae.” La voz de Kari la sacó de su ensimismamiento. “¿Me podrías...ayudar a pintarme la cara?”

“Oh, ¡claro!” Kari le ofreció la mano y Tae la cogió automáticamente, entrelazando sus dedos. “¿Tienes una idea?”

“Varias.” Se giró un momento hacia Emi antes de comenzar a andar. “¿Emi, tu sabes que vas a usar ya?”

“¡Por supuesto!” La jefa de máquinas había vuelto a teclear furiosamente en su consola. “¡Ahora en un segundo voy a por ello!”

Kari asintió y se dirigió a la salida, empezando a explicarle su idea mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia los laboratorios, hacia sus dominios. Y mientras Tae escuchaba, y en ocasiones intervenía, le asaltó un pensamiento que le produjo miedo y esperanza por partes iguales.

Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esto, a esta dinámica, a pasar así día tras día tras día. Con… Con Kari a su lado.

Y que la última vez que había tenido estos sentimientos, había acabado muy mal para todo el mundo. Y en realidad, muy poco había cambiado desde entonces. Suspiró, intentando controlar su respiración, que su voz no temblara, que Kari no se diese cuenta. 

Pero no. No, no todo era igual. Aunque la situación en sí aún no hubiese mejorado, Tae sí lo había hecho. Cuanto menos, había aprendido de sus errores pasados.

Se negaba a hacer daño a las personas que amaba otra vez.


	12. Goddess Call

Para cuando alcanzaron a la nave Borg, las cinco ya se habían reunido de nuevo en la sala de reuniones, que estaba un poquito más abarrotada. Una de las esquinas estaba completamente ocupada por una gran mole de metal, de forma vagamente humanoide, con eF4UN escrito en uno de los brazos. La esquina opuesta estaba asimismo ocupada, en esta ocasión por grandes bidones de plástico decorados por un símbolo de peligro negro y amarillo fosforito, bajo el cual había una leyenda que rezaba: “¡Peligro! Animales vivos.” De vez en cuando se oía un molesto zumbido salir de alguno de los bidones.

Y no es solo el escenario el que ha cambiado. También lo han hecho las cinco tripulantes de la Hanafuda Thunder. Anzu se había puesto un abrigo blanco, con calentadores peludos en tanto antebrazos como piernas. Sus ojos los había cubierto por una gafas protectoras, de las que salían dos antenas hacia atrás.

Miki se había agenciado uno de los trajes de entrenamiento que usaban las tripulantes de la nave para practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba compuesto por placas de plástico negro que la cubrían casi entera. No proporcionaría demasiada protección si la disparaban, pero contra golpes y cortes serviría de sobra. A su espalda colgaba el martillo, casi tan alto como ella.

So Tae Hyun, o mejor dicho, Neon Sakura, se había vestido de sus mejores galas. Pintura facial bioluminiscente, el pelo brillante, casi flotando como un aura tras de sí, las ropas multicolores… Hasta cierto punto, se asemejaba a un animal venenoso, los colores brillantes avisando a todo aquel que pensase que era presa fácil que no lo era. Que si la intentaban morder, se iban a arrepentir de inmediato.

A su lado se alzaba Akari Kaiba, casi irreconocible bajo la pintura facial azul que le cubría el rostro y decoraba el uniforme. De sus antebrazos colgaban dos tablets, ahora mismo apagadas.

Y por último. Emi Mori. Que… Que no había cambiado de aspecto. Seguía con su uniforme estándar, quizás con unas ojeras más pronunciadas, los ojos más enrojecidos. Pero por lo demás seguía vestida como hacía hora y media. 

Las cinco estaban agolpadas frente a la pantalla, observando el Cubo Borg que hacía escasos minutos había comenzado a ser visible. 

“¿Por qué es azul?” Emi sintió que era una pregunta que debía hacerse antes de continuar, porque a ella le estaba molestando mazo. “No debería ser azul.”

“¿A lo mejor han cambiado su branding?” Miki ofreció, pero sin sonar muy convencida. “Parece como más moderno, ¿no? Más futurista.”

Era mucho más pulido y compacto que un cubo normal, sí. Y azul. El azul era lo que más destacaba. Pero aún así, era claramente un Cubo Borg. Quizás con una skin nueva, pero todos los sensores lo identificaban como una nave Borg. 

“Minami, distancia.” 

“¡Quinientos kilómetros y acercándonos!” Emi notaba una sensación rara en el estómago. ¿Ansiedad? “Cuatrocientos…. Trescientos…”

El cubo se iba ampliando en la pantalla con rapidez, la Hanafuda Thunder manteniendo una velocidad estable de Warp 10, algo por lo que se sentía más que un poquito orgullosa. 

“Doscientos… Ciento cincuenta.” Hubo una pausa larga, la tensión aumentando en la sala hasta que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Emi empezó a moverse hacia el eF4UN, pero las siguientes palabras de Minami la pararon en seco. “Doscientos cincuenta… trescientos…”

“¿Minami?”

“¡Lo siento, capitana!” Había una nota de pánico en la voz de la hacker. “Han aumentado su velocidad. ¡Warp 10.5!” 

“¡No deberían ser capaces de alcanzar esas velocidades…!”

“Tae, ¿tu bastón…?”

“No. Necesito que sean 50 kilómetros o menos.”

“¿Podemos desviar poder de algún sistema…?

“Ya vamos a Warp 10…”

Las voces se superpusieron, una sobre la otra al intentar encontrar una solución. Y mientras, el cubo se iba alejando cada vez más. Emi volvió a su consola, abriendo el programa en el que llevaba trabajando tantas noches, tantas horas y horas seguidas. ¿Se atrevía? ¿Estaba lista?

“¡Eeeeeh! ¡Escuchadme!” Las voces se acallaron, dejando a Emi pensar, a ordenar sus pensamientos. “Puedo arreglar esto pero necesito que me hagáis caso. Y que no os enfadeis.”

El Cubo Borg se seguía alejando, y Emi era muy consciente que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Incluso Minami, aunque sólo estuviese como una voz. Era algo bastante incómodo, así que se refugió un poco tras su consola.

“¿Emi, por qué íbamos a enfadarnos?” Akari seguía con un ojo puesto en la pantalla, tecleando en una de sus consolas. “Ahora mismo toda idea es bien recibida.”

“Porque es Goddess Call.” El silencio se hizo aún más pesado. “Si activamos Goddess Call…”

“¡Mori!” Emi guardó silencio. Anzu estaba agarrando con fuerza la mesa, sus nudillos blancos. “Goddess Call fue un proyecto de primero de academia. Fue un fracaso total y absoluto.”

“¿Entonces por qué?” Emi se sentó un poco más recta. Tenía que hacerlas comprender. “¿Por qué todas habéis seguido trabajando en ello?”

“¿Todas?” Akari dio dos pasos hacia ella, apartando la vista de la pantalla. “Yo… Yo seguí dándoles vueltas a los cálculos, sí. Y sé que Akane montó un diagrama sobre la interacción de los distintos sistemas de la nave…”

Anzu carraspeó, girando la cabeza para que el resto no pudiese ver su expresión. “Puede... que yo diseñase un protocolo de maniobras para Goddess Call.”

“Le mandé a Emi una tesis sobre cómo deberían modificarse los escudos para que la nave aguantase.” Neon entrecerró los ojos. “Pero eso fue hace _años_ , Emi.”

“¡Eso, eso!” Miki se acercó a la consola de Emi, intentando mirar a la pantalla. De las cuatro, parecía ser la más dispuesta a creerla. Un poco de la ansiedad que anidaba en su corazón se desvaneció al sonreírle la jefa de seguridad. “¡Yo te mandé hace un montón lo de la composición de materiales! ¿Has seguido trabajando en ello desde entonces?”

Emi asintió lentamente, sintiendo como la atmósfera de la sala cambiaba, de enfado e incredulidad a una tentativa esperanza.

“¿Por qué?” En la voz de Akari se entremezclaba la esperanza y la incomprensión a partes iguales. “¿Por qué llevas todos estos años…?”

“¡Porque fue lo primero que hicimos juntas!” Su primer trabajo en grupo. Seis jóvenes ambiciosas y creativas, que vieron en un trabajo de clase la oportunidad de innovar, de demostrar su valía... “Nos lo curramos mucho, y lo seguías trabajando por vuestra cuenta. Era… Es importante.”

No sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras. Era uno de los vínculos que habían mantenidos unidos al grupo, aunque ninguna de las integrantes lo supiesen, trabajando todas hacia el mismo objetivo. ¡Sin saberlo! ¡Todas completando las distintas partes del puzzle, sin coordinarse entre sí! No podía dejar que eso se olvidase, que todas pensasen que sus esfuerzos, que su trabajo no había sido sino un fracaso… ¡No podía!

“Mori.” Anzu seguía agarrando el borde de la mesa con fuerza, pero había dejado de mirarla, clavándola en el Cubo Borg, cada vez más diminuto en la pantalla. “¿Funcionará?”

Sus manos temblaban. Emi había evitado que los motores de la nave explotasen en más de una ocasión, y nunca le habían temblado tanto. Había trabajado en Goddess Call toda la noche, había eliminado la gran mayoría de los errores. No todos, pero la mayoría. Tenía que funcionar. 

“Lo hará.”

Anzu esperó un segundo antes de asentir. “Si Mori dice que funcionará… a mi me vale. Y no podemos esperar más.” El Cubo ya no era visible en la pantalla. “Adelante.”

Emi no se molestó ni en responder, porque esto iba a requerir de toda su atención. “Agarraos a algo.” Anzu se sentó en su lugar de la mesa mientras que Minami anunciaba que avisaría al resto de la tripulación. Miki se puso a su lado, su presencia ayudando a calmarle un poco los ánimos.

La pantalla de su consola se iluminó, eliminando toda información que no fuese una única pregunta, en letras grandes e inconfundibles: **Iniciar Protocolo Goddess Call? Y/N**

El momento de la verdad, el resultado de años de esfuerzo, de diseño, de recopilar la información suelta que le llegaba desde sus amigas, de repasar una y otra vez las simulaciones, puliendo, modificando, eliminando errores… Todo llevándola a este punto. 

Emi tecleó una rápida orden, y el texto cambió: **Iniciando Protocolo Goddess Call.**

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar al sacudirse toda la nave, el metal quejándose, emitiendo un ronco rugido al alterarse el propio espacio alrededor de la Hanafuda Thunder. La aceleración, incluso esperándola, casi la arroja al suelo. Solo evitó dar con sus huesos contra el metal gracias a la intervención de Miki, un muro inamovible tras ella, manteniéndola junto a la consola.

Una explosión sacudió la nave, luces rojas de alarma iluminando la estancia. “¡Hemos perdido lo que quedaba del puente!” La voz de Minami estaba saturada por el pánico. “¡Los escudos de momento aguantan, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo!”

Aguantarían. Emi apretó los dientes, tecleando furiosamente. Necesitaba ajustar, regular el ángulo de la nave. Otra sacudida, pero esta vez Miki la mantuvo firme frente a la consola. Vale, un poquito más y… 

La pantalla se saturó de rosa y morado, lenguas de llamas rodeando a la Hanafuda Thunder, deslizándose sobre sus escudos. Y gracias a ellas, Emi pudo ver como el campo de energía que rodeaba la nave, la burbuja que las protegía al moverse a velocidad Warp, poco a poco iba tomando forma, su silueta delimitada por este fuego resplandeciente.

Una mano, una mano del tamaño de la nave... ¡No, mayor aún! La Hanafuda Thunder se estabilizó al cerrarse sobre ella esta mano de energía. La realidad era más compleja, campos de energía, vectores de dirección, fórmulas de velocidad superlumínica, física, matemáticas, todo trabajando en conjunto para doblegar las leyes del espacio que rodeaban la nave, forzando a la realidad misma a abrirse paso frente a ellas. Pero para Emi, iba mucho más allá. Goddess Call no era sino la manifestación de su voluntad, de la voluntad de las cinco por alcanzar a Akane.

La voluntad de la Hanafuda Thunder.

“Warp 11.” Akari anunció, Tae a su espalda, ambas apoyándose la una contra la otra para no verse lanzadas contra la pared. Su voz estaba saturada por la incredulidad y quizás… ¿Orgullo? Emi no podía dedicar la atención como para averiguarlo. “Warp 12, Warp… No… Los sistemas no están calibrados para estas velocidades.”

Anzu sonreía, casi aplastada en su silla, manteniéndose erguida más por su cabezonería que por otra cosa. El Cubo Borg, desaparecido hacía un minuto, se aproximaba a velocidad alarmante en la pantalla, amenazando con ocuparla por completo. Un fogonazo de energía iluminó una de sus esquinas, una descarga de plasma azulado dirigido hacia la Hanafuda Thunder, fácilmente esquivado al dar una vuelta la nave por encima del Cubo, bloqueándole el camino, dejando tras de sí una estela ardiente, una aurora escarlata y violeta danzando entre las estrellas.

La presión disminuyó, permitiéndoles moverse de nuevo, aunque torpemente. 

“Distancia de 15 kilómetros.” Llegó la apremiante voz de Minami desde los altavoces. “¡Los tenéis en rango!”

Emi se apoyó contra la consola, completamente exhausta, sus rodillas temblando. Había traído la eF4AUN para acompañar al resto, pero ahora mismo sentía que sus huesos estaban hechos de gelatina. Y alguien tenía que mantener la nave estable, o Akane se iba a enfadar muchísimo si la rescataban y la Hanafuda Thunder se iba a pique. 

“Emi.” Parpadeó, la visión borrosa. Oh… Eran lágrimas. ¡Pero no estaba triste! ¡Estaba muy muy contenta! ¡Había salido todo bien! Tae se inclinó un poco ante ella. “Lo has hecho genial. Nos toca ahora a nosotras, ¿vale? Mantén la Hanafuda Thunder a salvo.”

“No tardéis.” Tae asintió, dando un par de pasos atrás, enarbolando su arma. “¡Y tened mucho cuidado!”

“¡Volveremos antes de que puedas decir Hanafuda Thunder tres veces!”

La guadaña se iluminó, las luces del arcoíris rodeándolo, dejando estelas tras de sí. El espacio alrededor de Tae pareció estirarse, deformarse, hasta que un fogonazo forzó a Emi a apartar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, se encontraba sola en la sala de reuniones. Las otras chicas y los bidones había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí unas tenues siluetas multicolores.

“Emi, el Cubo está cargando sus armas.” Es verdad. Sola no, aún tenía a Minami. Y los pocos voluntarios que quedaban en la nave. “Eh… ¿Órdenes?”

¿Órdenes? Ah… Claro. Sin el resto, ella era la oficial de más alto rango. Bueno, al Hanafuda Thunder era un poco como la sala de motores pero con más cachos añadidos, ¿verdad? Emi se las podía apañar de sobra.

Las llamas aún ardiendo sobre los escudos, Emi Mori se recolocó frente a su consola. La Hanafuda Thunder respondió a sus órdenes sin emitir ni una sola protesta, evitando fácilmente la descarga del Cubo Borg.

Ahora solo tenía que mantener la nave en una sola pieza hasta que el resto volviesen.

Hasta que volviesen las cinco.

\----

Mientras, en una fría habitación de paredes blancas y luces azules, una figura se inclinó hacia una de las pantallas que ocupaban las paredes, esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver cuatro figuras aparecer en uno de los hangares del Cubo en medio de una explosión de color. 

“Tenías razón, tus compañeras son… Impresionantes. Ah, pero no estás ya en condiciones de escucharme.” Se giró un momento para mirar a Akane Kaiba, completamente inconsciente en la mesa, aún luchando, sus puños cerrándose y abriéndose de forma esporádica. “Bueno, seamos un buen huésped, y preparemos una bienvenida digna.” 

La sonrisa se amplió ligeramente.

“Solo lo mejor para la tripulación de la Hanafuda Thunder.”


	13. Doses

Es desconcertante. Anzu ya consideraba desconcertante de por sí los transportadores normales, capaces de llevarte de un sitio a otro en un instante. Y pasar de la caótica sala de reuniones convertida en puente de repuesto al interior de una nave Borg en medio de una explosión de colores no ayudaba a la situación. 

La guadaña de So Tae Hyun les había dejado en medio de un enorme hangar, flanqueado por enormes máquinas con diseños de color azul, que zumbaban levemente. Ah, no. Espera. El zumbido venía de los barriles que había traído Kaiba consigo. La oficial científica los estaba separando los unos de los otros, mientras aflojaba sus tapas. 

“Kaiba.” Casi le daba miedo preguntar. “¿Qué hay ahí dentro?”

“El resultado de uno de los experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la Hanafuda Thunder.” Ya, pues eso no le decía absolutamente nada. “ _Vespa mandarina_. Criadas en gravedad 0. En teoría, están entrenadas para alejarse de los colores de los uniformes de Starfleet.”

“¿En teoría?” 

Kaiba se encogió de hombros, pero le alargó una pequeña botella. “No es una ciencia exacta, pero eso me ha asegurado nuestra entomóloga residente. Si se te acercan, usa el spray. Debería repelerlas.”

Ahí estaba otra vez esa maravillosa palabra. Debería. Anzu se enganchó la botella en el cinto, aun sin creerse un poco que esto estuviese pasando. No era suficiente infiltrarse en un Cubo Borg, no. Kaiba había decidido traer consigo un enjambre de avispas gigantes. Fantástico. 

Pero, y esto no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, era una buena estrategia. Los Borg estaban acostumbrados a sembrar el miedo con tan solo su apariencia, a lanzar a las tripulaciones de Starfleet al desconcierto, al ignorar las estrategias habituales. ¿Avispas ligeramente entrenadas sueltas por un Cubo Borg? Eso seguro que era algo a lo que se hubieran enfrentado antes. Porque a nadie antes se le hubiese ocurrido esa locura.

“Kari” Neon apuntó con su guadaña a una de las secciones de la pared, que se había deslizado hacia un lado, revelando una docena de Borg avanzando en su dirección. “Y allí. Y allí.”

Prácticamente la totalidad de las paredes se habían abierto, mostrando decenas de Borg avanzando en su dirección. Y ni siquiera era Borg estándar. Al igual que el Cubo, eran más… pulidos que los Borg estándar. Más… ¿como había dicho Miki? ¿Futuristas? ¿Modernos?

Tae enarboló su guadaña, haciéndolas un gesto que se apartasen, colocándose en el centro de los barriles. El arma relampagueó bajo las intensas luces que iluminaban el Cubo Borg, describiendo un amplio arco alrededor de So Tae Hyun, cortando la parte superior de los bidones. El zumbido que ya habían oído en la Hanafuda Thunder esporádicamente retornó, esta vez ensordecedor. Una nube de insectos emergió de los destrozados barriles, acumulándose un par de metros sobre sus cabezas. 

Durante un segundo parecía que iban a descender sobre sus cabezas, pero, para gran alivio de todas, se dispersaron, volando hasta las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. El caos que se desató entre los Borg fue instantáneo y extremadamente satisfactorio. Estaban completamente perdidos en cómo reaccionar, algunos daban vueltas sobre sí mismos, otros corrían hacia los lugares de donde había emergido, un par de ellos manoteaban el aire, intentando golpear a las avispas…

Una mano tomó la suya. “Eh, capitana, rápido.” Tanaka le guiñó el ojo, llevándose un dedo a los labios. “Larguémonos mientras están distraídos.”

Echando un último vistazo para asegurarse que no eran seguidas, Anzu se dejó llevar por Tanaka hasta un estrecho pasillo, donde So Tae Hyun y Kaiba las estaban esperando. La oficial científica estaba completamente centrada en sus consolas, y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando llegaron hasta ella.

“Solo hay una señal de vida que no sea Borg en la nave.” Akane. “Pero los Borg se… sus lecturas no se adecúan a los patrones suelen mostrar. Teniendo en cuenta su aspecto, tampoco es de extrañar.”

“Bueno, ¡ya nos preocuparemos por eso si toca!” Miki- Tanaka se echó el martillo al hombro, soltando la mano de Anzu. Casi no se había dado cuenta que aún la estaba cogiendo. Las luces brillantes del pasillo hacían brillar el metal oscuro del arma y de la armadura de entrenamiento que llevaba puesta. Aunque nada podía competir con el brillo de su sonrisa. “Akari, guíanos. Yo iré delante. ¿Te parece, capitana?”

“Ah… claro.” Anzu levantó un poco la barbilla, agradeciendo que las gafas que llevaba ocultaban un poco su expresión. Frunció un poquito el ceño, y se giró hacia la diplómata. “So Tae Hyun. ¿Nos puedes llevar allí?”

“No.” La guadaña se iluminó como lo había hecho hace escasos minutos, pero al describir un arco en el aire, el brillo chisporroteó y se apagó. “Se han adaptado ya.”

Eso era inquietante. Porque a no ser que descubriesen algún modo de inutilizar los escudos del Cubo Borg… Estaban atrapadas aquí, sin manera de regresar a la Hanafuda Thunder. Kaiba parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque estaba tecleando furiosamente en una de sus consolas, negando lentamente.

“No importa.” Las otras tres la miraron, con distintos grados de incredulidad. Anzu se encogió de hombros. “En el peor de los casos nos hacemos con el control del puente y llevamos el Cubo a territorio de la Federación.”

“Nadie ha conseguido tomar el control de un Cubo Borg.” Anzu esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

“Nadie tampoco se había infiltrado en uno liberando un enjambre de avispas.” Gesticuló con una mano hacia el hangar que estaban dejando atrás. “Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Llegados a este punt”

“¡Bien dicho!” So Tae Hyun y Kaiba cruzaron una mirada no muy convencida, pero no rechistaron más. “Akari, ¿me guías?”

“Ah… Sí, claro.”

Por fin se pusieron en camino, Anzu cerrando la marcha. No es que le hiciera ilusión ir la última. Es más, prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese a la cola del grupo. Todas las fibras de su ser le pedía que se colocase al frente, que aligerase el paso, que se moviera más rápido… Para encontrar antes a Akane, para poner punto y final a todo esto de una vez. Pero no. No. Tenía que ser racional. De las tres, Miki era la mejor equipada para abrirse paso. Anzu simplemente tendría que fiarse de ella.

Los pasillos que recorrían eran todos idénticos, iluminados por la misma luz azulada, las paredes del mismo blanco idéntico. Pero estaban teniendo suerte. Miki avanzaba de forma resuelta, pausando siempre antes de torcer una esquina, pero no se habían encontrado todavía con ningún Borg. Inconscientemente, Anzu había comenzado a tirarse de las mangas, el peso del pequeño exoesqueleto que llevaba bajo su abrigo antojándosele incómodo después de los primeros cinco minutos andando.

“Kaiba, ¿cuanto queda?” La situación le estaba empezando a dar muy mala espina. Llevaban cuarto de hora deambulando por la nave y no habían visto ni un alma desde el hangar. Vale que era una nave gigantesca, que no era como la Hanafuda Thunder, que en cada pasillo te encontrabas a alguien, pero esto era ridículo.

La oficial científica llevaba con los ojos clavados en sus consolas desde que se habían puesto en camino, hablando sólo para indicar que camino a seguir a Miki cada vez que llegaban a una intersección. “No demasiado.” Murmuró. “Y el camino parece estar libre desde aquí a allí… Pero...”

Así que Kaiba también notaba que algo no estaba yendo bien. “Las avispas estaban pensadas para distraer.” Se detuvo un momento en medio del pasillo. “Pero no deberían haber funcionado tan bien, el Cubo es demasiado grande como para que su impacto sea tan significativo.”

“Es una trampa.” Anzu lo tenía clarísimo. “Nos están tendiendo una trampa.”

Kaiba abrió la boca para contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz desconocida. “¡Bravo! Bien hecho, Hanafuda Thunder. Habéis tardado menos de lo esperado en daros cuenta.” Anzu sintió como se le erizaba el pelo. La voz de este hombre, su tono absolutamente condescendiente la estaban cabreando sobremanera. “Pero puesto que ya sabéis lo que os aguarda… ¿por qué esperar?”

Las paredes que las rodeaban se abrieron, emitiendo particiones metálicas, segmentando el pasillo en tres zonas. Anzu tuvo que dar un salto atrás para evitar ser aplastada por esta nueva pared, quedándose aislada de las otras tres. La voz se rio un poco, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Oh, Anzu le odiaba. Pero habría tiempo para eso después. La estaba intentando irritar, y vale, lo había conseguido. Muy fuerte. Pero no iba a dejar que eso la entorpeciese. Estaba aislada de sus compañeras. Eso era lo primero que tenía que solucionar. Una rápida llamada por su comunicador demostró que estaban bloqueando las comunicaciones. Maravilloso.

Anzu dió un par de golpecitos a la pared. Hm. Parecía resistente, pero delgada. Miki podría abrirse paso con tiempo, sobre todo con la ayuda de su martillo. Tiempo que le daba la sensación que no tenían. Además, Anzu no necesitaba que la viniesen a salvar. Ella era la que había venido a rescatar, no a ser rescatada. 

Estaba tan concentrada considerando sus posibilidades que casi no oyó los pasos tras de sí. Completamente regulares, uno tras otro. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, su mano derecha buscando el frío metal que ocultaba debajo de los calentadores que le cubrían los antebrazos. Ante ella, casi aparecido de la nada, había un hombre, claramente iluminado por las luces del pasillo.

Era una persona joven, de pelo rubio y piel clara, vestido de rojo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un visor del mismo color de las paredes, y partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por este mismo material. Un número 1 decoraba su camiseta. Era claramente un Borg, como los que habían visto en el hangar. Pero más… despierto. Dueño de sus propios actos.

“Hola, princesa.” Oh, esta persona iba a morir. “Hace mucho frío en este pasillo. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más acogedor?”

El Borg empezó a caminar hacia ella una vez más, extendiendo un brazo metálico en su dirección, la mano abierta. 

“Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?” Es que no podía ser otra cosa. Anzu se negaba que la trampa de este personaje, del supuesto genio Borg que había dañado tanto a la Hanafuda Thunder, que había preparado para ella era _esto_. “No me puedo creer que me esté tocando vivir esta situación.”

“Venga, no seas así.” Un paso, y luego otro. La espalda de Anzu chocó contra la pared que tenía tras ella. “Hablemos como personas civilizadas, déjame enseñarte la nave mientras charlamos, ¿qué me dices?”

Anzu no estaba segura de ser capaz de decir algo ahora que no la ganase una amonestación formal por parte de Starfleet. Pero es que este personaje se lo estaba buscando. Muchísimo. El Borg estaba ya a solo un par de pasos de distancia, el brazo todavía alargado hacia ella. Se quedó inmóvil, aguantando la respiración. En el instante preciso en el que parecía que iba a tocarla, se agachó y escurrió por el lado del pasillo, evitando tocarle por todos los medios posibles.

“Ah, venga pequeña.” ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo la había llamado? “No me tengas miedo. Solo os estamos intentando ayudar.”

“ _¿Miedo?_ ” Una pequeña nube de vaho acompañó a esta palabra. Anzu se arremangó un poco las mangas, mostrando los tubos de metal que asomaban por encima de su uniforme. El sello que separaba sus contenidos del resto del mundo estaba un poco roto ya, dejando escapar un frío helador. Anzu lo ignoró. “Por favor, sal de tu mundo de fantasía.”

Un click, la temperatura ambiente descendiendo una docena de grados más, cristales de hielo formándose en las paredes. El Borg, aún sonriente, fue a dar un paso hacia ella, pero uno de sus pies se había adherido al suelo, recubierto por una película de escarcha. Su sonrisa pareció vacilar un segundo. _Bien_.

“¿Crees que te he esquivado porque me dabas _miedo?_ ” Anzu levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó con él al Borg, cargando su voz de todo el desdén que podía transmitir. Que era mucho. “Te sobreestimas.”

Una explosión de frío empañó las gafas de Anzu, cegándola durante un instante, inundando el pasillo con una niebla frígida que tardó unos segundos en disiparse. Cuando lo hizo, Anzu constató con gran satisfacción que el Borg estaba congelado de pies a cabeza, la pared a sus espaldas decorada por una intrincada mandala de hielo. 

“Solo necesitaba que te colocases para poder congelarte a ti y a la pared a la vez.” El visor del Borg relampageó, pero poco más podía hacer. El hielo que le cubría era demasiado espeso. Anzu sintió una punzada de satisfacción al comprobar que el Borg ya no sonreía. Esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa, Anzu le dedicó una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo antes de olvidarse de su existencia. “Gracias por cooperar.”

Era casi una pena, musitó al examinar la pared una vez más. La mandala le había quedado bien, una de sus mejores, y eso que hacía tiempo que no practicaba haciendo diseños de hielo. No había tenido tiempo prácticamente, desde que la nombraron primera oficial de la Hanafuda Thunder. Pero quizás podría dedicarle un poco más de tiempo una vez que volviesen. Aunque fuese para mostrar a Miki- a Tanaka, que había apreciado el regalo. 

El metal se astilló un poco bajo sus dedos, el frío intenso convirtiéndolo en un material frágil. Anzu suspiró, cogió un poco de carrerilla y saltó, con los pies hacia delante, sobre la congelada pared. La pared estalló con el golpe, lanzando heladas esquirlas de metal en todas las direcciones, mientras Anzu eliminaba otro de los obstáculos que habían colocado frente a ella, y se abría paso hasta donde había dejado a sus compañeras.


	14. You are not immune to Miki Tanaka

El ruido de una pared cerrándose tras ella disparó todas las alarmas en la mente de Miki Tanaka. Se giró al instante, justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Tae antes de que fuese ocultado por una sección perpendicular de la pared, dejándola completamente aislada del resto. Si, claro.

Miki enarboló el martillo, girando parte del mango. Los motores ocultos dentro del arma rugieron a la vida, emitiendo un destello de luz dorada al impulsar el martillo hacia delante a una velocidad imposible de conseguir usando sólo los músculos. Pero justo antes de impactar contra la pared, una mano metálica agarró el mango, deteniendo el golpe. 

“Por favor, no recurramos a la violencia.” Miki reaccionó de forma automática, soltando una patada en la dirección de la voz. Su pie conectó con algo muy sólido y la mano soltó su martillo. “Sería una pena tener que combatir contra una chica tan guapa como tú.”

Al girarse, Miki se encontró frente a frente con un Borg, la silueta de su pie claramente hundida en su uniforme verde, chafando un poco el número 2 que adornaba su uniforme. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba ocultada por una máscara de metal de un blanco impoluto, con un ojos mecánico de azul brillante. Elementos de similar composición recubrían el resto de su cuerpo.

“¡Lo sabía!” Miki señaló al Borg con su mano libre. “¡Os habéis cambiado el branding!”

El Borg parpadeó con su único ojo visible, aún sujetando el martillo. Tras él Miki vio asomarse otro de los ciborgs, este con un uniforme amarillo y el número 5 claramente visible en su pecho. “Eh, belleza, ¿por qué no sueltas el martillo?” Tenía la voz prácticamente idéntica al primero, la misma sonrisa autosuficiente. Miki reprimió un escalofrío. Blech. “Pareces una tía lista. Hablemos con calma antes de hacer algo de lo que nos arrepintamos, ¿vale?”

No le estaba gustando nada el tono con el que la estaban hablando. Su primer instinto era ignorarlos (¡eran Borg! ¡ciborgs malignos que buscaban eliminar y asimilar a todo el mundo!) y volver a blandir su martillo. Pero un tirón experimental demostró que el Borg no iba a soltarlo de ninguna manera. El Borg se dio cuenta y su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente.

“Mi guantelete es magnético.” Eso lo explicaba. Pero no tenía porqué ser tan… tan… ¡condescendiente! Ugh. “Una de las muchas ventajas de las que disponemos.”

“Y de las que tu podrás disfrutar.” El Borg vestido de amarillo le tomó el relevo al otro, aproximándose aún más. “Únete a nosotros, Miki Tanaka.”

Vale. Esto era… _extremadamente_ creepy. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre? Y… ¿la estaban intentando reclutar? ¿Así, por las buenas? Y vale, tener guantes magnéticos estaba guay. Y botas magnéticas. Pero para eso existían, no se, _botas y guantes_ , que podías usar para pegarte a paredes sin necesidad de ser absorbida por los Borg. 

“Eeeeh, ¿me lo puedo pensar?”

Ambos Borg giraron la cabeza un poquito, de forma simultánea. “No hay mucho que pensar, preciosidad.” Ugh, ugh, ugh. Casi prefería que usasen su nombre. “¿No quieres ser inmortal? ¿Siempre joven y bella, para toda la eternidad?”

Sonaba un poco tedioso, sinceramente. ¡Además!

“¿Hay perritos?” Porque esa era una pregunta muy importante. “¿Y gatitos? Porque si no hay gatitos Emi tampoco va a querer.”

“¿Perros y gatos?” Miki asintió enérgicamente. “No… Este es un regalo. Un regalo para aquellos que son dignos de obtenerlo. No para… perros y gatos.”

Pues sinceramente, pocas cosas mejores se le ocurrían a Miki. ¿Un mundo en el que gatitos y perritos vivían para siempre? Sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad. Y estos Borg lo desdeñaban como algo sin importancia. Como si fuese algo indigno. En fin, incomprensible. Además…

“¿Es lo que le estáis haciendo a Akane?” Ya que estaba aquí, podía intentar conseguir un poco de información. “¿Volviéndola inmortal?”

“Akane Kaiba está siendo elevada.” La voz de Borg número 5 tomó un cierto deje anhelante. “Tiene la suerte de haber sido elegida para trascender, para tomar parte de algo muy superior a ella.”

Eso… eso sonaba terrible. Y el hecho de que este Borg lo describiese de forma tan reverente… le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenían que darse prisa. Pero el resto seguía atrapada detrás de la puerta, y Miki no podía seguir adelante sola. No podía ni recuperar su martillo. 

“¿Dónde está?” Apretó los puños, el metal del martillo clavándose en sus aún recientes heridas del ataque Borg. “¿Nos podéis llevar ante ella?”

“¡Por supuesto!” Oh. Eso había sido fácil. “Nuestros compañeros llevarán a tus amigas hasta Akane.”

Eeeeh. No. No, Miki no iba a dejar atrás a sus amigas. Sobre todo ahora que estos dos habían confirmado que había más de ellos yendo a por sus compañeras. No. La Hanafuda Thunder no dejaba a nadie atrás. Vale. Vale.

Miki cuadró los hombros y tomó el martillo con las dos manos. Los Borg se tensaron, el que iba con el uniforme amarillo dando un paso hacia ella, levantando las manos. Miki giró sus manos, forzando que el mango del martillo girase… Y lo soltó. Los dos ciborg se relajaron de inmediato, y sus sonrisas se tornaron un poquito más amplias… Casi victoriosas. 

“Chica lista.” Dijo el que ahora sostenía el martillo, echándoselo al hombro. “Eres casi tan sabia como bella…”

“¡Lo soy! Gracias por darte cuenta.” La cabeza del martillo se volvió a iluminar, el arma entera temblando. “Por cierto, me flipa lo del agarre magnético. ¿Lo sigues teniendo activo?”

“Claro, cielo.” Urgh. Urgh urgh urgh. “¿Es impresionante, ver-?”

El martillo salió disparado pasillo adelante, arrastrando al Borg con él. El otro se quedó paralizado un par de segundos hasta que el inconfundible sonido de metal golpear contra metal retumbó por todo el pasillo. Agudizando un poco la vista, Miki podía mirar por encima del hombro de Número 5 y ver al otro Borg hecho un guiñapo en el suelo, el martillo clavado en la pared encima suyo. Parecía que lo del magnetismo dejaba de funcionar cuando quedaban inconscientes. ¡Bueno saberlo!”

“Uno contra uno.” Miki alzó los puños. Ahora le tocaba a ella sonreír y al Borg mostrar una expresión entre confundido y aprehensivo. “Esto puede ser muy fácil o muy difícil… Bueno, para tí. Para mí va a ser fácil sí o sí.”

A Número cinco no se le veían los ojos, su visor cubría todo su rostro de la nariz hasta la raíz del cabello. Pero Miki apostaba a que estaba ojiplático. ¡Pero es lo que tocaba por subestimarla! Si no se hubiesen andado con bobadas podrían haberla atacado o algo, en vez de tratarla como a una cría. 

“La opción fácil para ti es que abras la pared ésta para que pueda ayudar a mis amigas.” El Borg dio un paso hacia ella, sin decir nada. “¡Que es super sencillo!”

“Eres completamente ilógica. ¿Te has librado de tu arma, y te crees en la posición de hacer exigencias?” Miki se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y le hizo el gesto universal de “ven a por mi”. El Borg pareció tomárselo personalmente, avanzando, forzando a Miki a recular. “Tu fuerza no es nada comparada con la nuestra. Deja de luchar contra nosotros. ¿No has visto nuestra fuerza, nuestra superioridad? Serás asimilada, Miki Tanaka. La resistencia es fútil-”

Miki dio un paso a la izquierda al mismo momento que su martillo retornaba, golpeado directamente al Borg en el centro de la espalda, cortando a la mitad su amenaza y estampándolo con terrible fuerza en la pared que la separaba de sus amigas. El Borg se hundió un par de centímetros en el metal, dejando tras de sí una silueta casi cómica. 

El martillo, su combustible prácticamente agotado, cayó al suelo con un ruidoso repiqueteo. Miki se agachó para recogerlo, echándoselo al hombro. La pared había quedado ya muy dañada por el impacto del Borg contra ella, y a la mínima iba a caer. Miki no necesitaba ni blandir su martillo para tirarla abajo. Simplemente apoyó su mano contra el dañado metal y empujó ligeramente, una gran sección de la misma cayendo frente a ella.

Si esto era lo mejor que tenían que ofrecer los Borg, Miki casi sentía un poco de pena por ellos.

Pero culpa suya. Que no hubiesen secuestrado a Akane.


	15. Reencuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo algo más fuertecillo, y se tratan temas como la pérdida de memoria y control mental, así como tratar a las personas como si fuesen herramientas, así que lo aviso por aquí por si acaso, para que se tenga en cuenta

En cuanto las paredes se deslizaron y las separaron de las otras dos, Neon y Kari se colocaron instintivamente espalda contra espalda. Las aperturas que se habían formado en las paredes ahora estaban ocupadas por dos Borg, uno vestido de azul y otro de aquamarina, sus uniformes adornados por los números tres y cuatro. Neon tuvo que reprimir su primer instinto de lanzarse de inmediato al ataque, apretando el mango de la guadaña entre sus manos. El Borg que tenía ante sí levantó lentamente los brazos, con las palmas hacia ella, como para demostrar que estaba desarmado.

“Un momento, ángel.” Neon parpadeó, momentáneamente confundida. ¿Ángel? En serio… ¿ángel? “Que se calmen los ánimos. Aquí somos todos civilizados y…”

La guadaña describió un brillante arco, clavándose en el suelo a escasos centímetros de uno de los pies del Borg. La expresión del Borg permaneció impertérrita, pero Neon se había enfrentado a suficientes sonrisas falsas para saber cuando estaba frente a una mera mueca, sin nada tras de ella. 

“Yo creo que no tengo ganas de hablar.” Apartó la guadaña del Borg con un movimiento de muñeca, evitando que fuese agarrada por el ciborg. “Ni yo ni mi compañera.”

“No… Ni de que nos falten al respeto.” La voz de Kari estaba cargada de furia. Neon casi podía notar la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, un temblor que las conectaba a ambas por donde sus espaldas se tocaban. Escuchó como el otro Borg empezaba a hablar, apenas pronunciando una sílaba antes de que Kari le cortase. “No me interesa lo que vayáis a decir. Estáis malgastando nuestro tiempo.”

“Hmm, una pena.” El Borg se encogió de hombros, dando un paso atrás. Su postura cambió, abandonando su aparente tranquilidad y relajación. De sus antebrazos se extendieron dos cuchillas, finas y afiladas, casi más parecidas a agujas que a otra cosa. “No os resistáis mucho, bellezas. No queremos haceros daño, así que sed buenas chicas y dejad que os enviemos al mundo de los dulces sueños, ¿vale?”

Neon no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el intento de amenaza, blandiendo su guadaña como única respuesta. La hoja era lo suficientemente afilada como para dañar incluso la cobertura metálica de los Borg, y parecía que se habían dado cuenta, porque no entraban en su rango en ningún momento. 

Dos dedos le dieron un par de golpecitos en el muslo. La señal que había acordado con Kari, mientras se estaban maquillando. Aunque los Borg habían neutralizado sus capacidades de transporte, su guadaña aún era más que capaz de dar un espectáculo. Describiendo arcos todo lo amplios que le permitía el estrecho pasillo, su arma comenzó a dejar tras de sí estelas iridiscentes, al mismo tiempo que su pintura facial y pelo comenzaba a brillar.

Neon Sakura sabía acaparar toda la atención, si así lo deseaba. 

Una voz de aviso, meses de entrenamiento entrando en acción, Neon apartándose a un lado, permitiendo que el otro Borg pasase de largo sin ni siquiera rozarla. Ahora tenía a los dos frente a ella, y Kari a su lado. Era un baile que repitieron varias veces, los Borg cargando contra ellas, Kari y Neon esquivándolos una y otra vez. 

Un momento de pausa, Neon y Kari a un lado del pasillo, cara a cara con sus dos contrincantes, e el otro extremo de esta estancia improvisada. La trenza de Kari se había deshecho parcialmente y estaba respirando con fuerza, los ojos clavados en los dos Borg mientras tecleaba en una de sus consolas. Su maquillaje también estaba brillando, mostrando unos diseños que se extendían desde su rostro al resto de su ropa, iluminados en un intenso azul.

“En serio.” Los ciborg seguían sonriendo, ahora moviéndose de forma sincronizada. “No queremos usar la fuerza bruta contra unas preciosidades como vosotras, pero…”

“Si nos obligáis, no nos quedará otra.” Y ahora hablaban en tándem. El Borg con la camiseta azul alzó una mano, un fuego azulado danzando ahora entre sus dedos. “Y nuestra paciencia, al contrario que vuestra belleza, no es infinita.”

Vale, Neon sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar si los Borg seguían soltando frases sacadas de las telenovelas más cutres de Kirie-V. “¿Kari, cómo va?” La guadaña les estaba manteniendo a raya por el momento, pero era cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos volviera a envalentonarse. 

“Creo que lo tengo.” Neón no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, el orgullo inundando sus venas al ver a Kari dar un paso adelante, la cabeza bien alta, rodeada de un halo azul, las dos consolas brillando. “No perdamos más el tiempo.”

Un fogonazo de luz, Kari dando un paso atrás, pegándose contra la pared. Los Borg se quedaron un instante inmóviles, confusos. Llegaron incluso a mirarse el uno al otro, como buscando confirmación de algo.

“Akari Kaiba.” La sonrisa de Neon se hizo más amplia a medida que las de los Borg se desvanecían por completo. Los pobres parecían estar completamente perdidos. “¿Qué has hecho?”

Ninguna de las dos ofreció una respuesta que no fuese lanzarse al combate. Lo habían discutido de antemano, mientras esperaban a ver al Cubo Borg aparecer en la pantalla, como combinar sus estrategias. Neon tenía su guadaña, su entrenamiento de la academia y lo que había ido aprendiendo durante sus años como revolucionaria, técnicas que le habían permitido sobrevivir. Se basaba en llamar la atención, sobresaturar a sus contrincantes de brillos y colores, desbordar sus sentidos de movimientos y sonidos, dejándoles tan aturdidos que el golpe final era casi agradecido.

Kari era lo contrario. Discreta, silenciosa, siempre había preferido pasar desapercibida en el combate, quedándose en segunda fila, examinando el comportamiento de los adversarios, elaborando estrategias con calma para luego aplicarlas de forma devastadora. Eran dos caras opuestas pero complementarias, una casi invisible, la otra en el centro de la atención. Y con ayuda de una subrutina transmitida a través de la luz, Kari había conseguido volverse completamente invisible, controlando de forma remota los que veían los Borg.

Eran dos caras de la misma moneda.

Los dos Borg se lanzaron simultáneamente hacia ella, ignorando por completo a Kari, quien no tuvo problema en ponerle la zancadilla al que iba vestido de azul. El ciborg cayó pesadamente en el suelo, permitiendo a Neon esquivar con facilidad al otro. 

“¿Qué está ocurriendo?” Kari se volvió a apartar, apretándose contra una de las paredes, tecleando con rapidez en una de sus consolas. “Reajustando patrones de vista… ah, ahí estás. No vuelvas a esconderte, belleza. Echábamos de menos poder verte.”

El Borg que había caído saltó hacia adelante, el fuego envolviendo su puño entero, directo hacia su objetivo, golpeándolo con una fuerza brutal. La sonrisa retornó, esta vez de victoria, lo que hizo que los siguientes segundos fuesen aún más satisfactorio. Kari anuló la subrutina con la que había infectado a los Borg, mostrando cómo se habían atacado entre sí. La expresión de victoria se tornó en una de confusión y aprehensión, al caer el Borg con la camiseta aquamarina al suelo, humeando un poco.

“No… No entiendo.” Kari se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que ese no era su problema. “Mi objetivo era Akari Kaiba, la tenía ante mis ojos.”

El Borg dio un par de pasos hacia ellas, dubitativo. Toda la confianza, toda la superioridad que antes había caracterizado su postura había desaparecido. Pero tampoco parecía que fuese a rendirse. Eso habría sido demasiado fácil, los Borg, por definición, no se rendían.

La temperatura descendió brutalmente, el vaho inundando el estrecho pasillo, cristales de hielo empezando a cubrir una de las paredes. Casi simultáneamente, un estruendoso golpe resonó desde la otra partición. Neon comprobó, con un poco de asombro, como se había quedado marcada una silueta humanoide en el metal.

“Error. No entiendo.” El Borg seguía repitiendo, mirando a uno y otro lado. “No… No encaja. Esto no debería haber sido así.”

Neon alzó una ceja pero se ahorró el tener que responder al caer las dos paredes que las separaban del resto de sus amigas. Una de las particiones simplemente se desplomó, empujada por Miki Takana, golpeando al Borg con fuerza, forzándole a caer de rodillas; al mismo tiempo que la otra pared estallaba en una nube de esquirlas y escarcha, haciendo que la temperatura descendiese aún más. 

Rodeada de niebla frígida, Anzu entró en esta sección del pasillo. El hielo se había acumulado en las antenas de sus gafas y en sus hombros, formando unas vaporosas alas que se iban sublimando ante sus ojos, desapareciendo en nubes de vapor. El Borg intentó apartar la placa de metal que le empujaba hacia el suelo, atrayendo la atención de Anzu. Casi sin mirarle, la segunda al mando de la Hanafuda Thunder le apuntó con su brazo derecho, liberando una fina nieblilla que se congeló al entrar en contacto con el aire, encerrando parcialmente al Borg en una cárcel de hielo.

“¡Eh! ¡Pues si que te ha servido mi regalo!” La sonrisa de Miki era incombustible, como de costumbre. “¿Nos vamos antes de que vengan más?”

Rotundo asentimiento. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Al atravesar la partición destruida por Miki, Neon no pudo sino alzar una ceja al ver a dos Borg tirados en el suelo en extremos opuestos del pasillo. Anzu se paró un momento antes de continuar avanzando, y aunque era difícil de asegurarlo por las gafas que le ocultaban una buena parte del rostro, Neon pareció detectar cierto deje de admiración.

“Estamos muy cerca.” Neón cambió de posición su guadaña al escuchar las palabras de Kari, lista para hacer frente al resto de sorpresas que las aguardasen. No podía ser tan fácil. La tensión con la que se movían todas la hacía pensar que compartían sus dudas. “Miki, ese corredor a la izquierda.”

La jefa de seguridad se paró un momento, mirando antes de torcer la esquina, asintiendo y haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran. El pasillo estaba desierto, con una única puerta cerrada en su pared derecha. Neon escuchó a Kari exhalar a su lado, su aliento tembloroso. Le colocó una mano en la espalda, frotando suavemente, hasta que los temblores se atenuaron.

“¿Aquí?” Murmuró, recibiendo un lento asentimiento por respuesta. “Vale. Miki, ¿puedes…?”

Neon no llegó a acabar su pregunta. La puerta se abrió ante ellas, sin emitir ni un sonido. El interior estaba iluminado con la misma luz que el pasillo, las paredes del mismo blanco impoluto. Una mesa en posición vertical les daba la espalda, conectada con el techo a través de una serie de cables de distinto color y grosor. Y al lado de ésta, un hombre, sus ojos ocultos tras un visor, más elegante y refinado que los que habían visto hasta el momento. Vestía con un traje moderno, decorado con motivos robóticos que se integraban de forma casi orgánica en su vestimenta.

“Ah. Hanafuda Thunder. Bienvenidas.” Les hizo un ligera reverencia, pero Neon ya no estaba prestando atención a su aspecto, ya no era lo importante. Porque reconocía esa voz. “Debo daros la enhorabuena. Sinceramente, no pensé que fueseis a llegar tan rápido. Os habéis mostrado más que dignas.”

No podía ser… ¿verdad? Los pensamientos de Neon se sumieron en un torbellino de incertidumbre. Alguien más tenía que haberse dado cuenta, habría salido en las noticias, en algún comunicado, en algún sitio… _Alguien_ tendría que haberse dado cuenta de la desaparición del vicepresidente de Mirai Future, alguien tendría que haber sabido que se habían convertido en Borg.

“Pero estoy siendo terriblemente maleducado. Habéis venido aquí a por vuestra capitana, ¿verdad?” Kari dio un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos clavados en la mesa, ignorando completamente al Borg. “Akane, hora de despertar. Han venido tus amigas.”

El sonido de dos pies golpear el suelo, justo detrás de la mesa. Kari fue a dar otro paso hacia adelante, pero Neon la retuvo. Le estaba costando tragar saliva, una garra atenazándole la garganta porque algo iba terriblemente mal. Akane emergió de detrás de la mesa, y el corazón de Neon se partió un poco al escuchar el sonido que emitió Kari. Una exclamación de alivio, estrangulada hasta convertirse en casi un grito de agonía.

Akane se alzaba ante ellas, aún vestida con su uniforme de Starfleet, el pelo suelto y despeinado, en vez de recogido en su habitual coleta. Y su expresión… Neon no fue capaz de reprimir un escalofrío al ver su expresión. Estaba… estaba completamente vacía, su mirada muerta. Habría sido desconcertante en cualquier otra persona, ¿pero en Akane? ¿En su capitana? Era insoportable.

“¿Qué le habéis hecho?” Neon tuvo que aguantar un sollozo al ver las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Kari. Estaba temblando una vez más, pero no de tristeza ni de desesperanza. No, Kari estaba temblando de furia. “ _¿Qué le habéis hecho?_ ”

“¿No lo veis? La hemos mejorado, la hemos preparado para el futuro que se cierne sobre todos nosotros. Aunque aún queda mucho por cambiar en ella.” Sus palabras le producían náuseas. “¡Regocijaos! Habéis superado las pruebas que os hemos colocado ante vosotras. Os habéis mostrado dignas de ser… elevadas.”

Neon Sakura no tenía que girarse para saber que sus compañeras estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Asco y furia y desesperanza… Y que la cosa no había acabado. Ni de lejos. El hombre se apoyó en una de las esquinas de la mesa, rotándola. Ahora podían ver donde había estado Akane antes de levantarse, y la visión de los cables que colgaban a la altura de la cabeza, de las barras de acero que habrían sujetado sus tobillos y muñecas se clavaron en ella como una daga helada.

“No lloréis.” Neon estaba a punto de estallar, y por lo que podía observar por el rabillo del ojo, Miki y Anzu estaban igual. La única razón por la que no se habían lanzado hacia él era porque estaba usando a Akane como escudo. “Todas sois bienvenidas a uniros con Akane en el colectivo. Os podréis reunir, más perfectas que nunca. Sólo tenéis que aceptar nuestra oferta.”

Demasiado. Esto era demasiado. Neon notaba como Kari se estaba rompiendo a su lado y no lo iba a permitir. No le iban a causar más daño. 

“¿Sabes qué?” Las palabras le quemaban en la lengua, pugnando por salir. No podía contenerlas más. “Que creo que eres un mentiroso. Nada más que un triste mentiroso.”

El Borg fue a continuar hablando, sin ni siquiera mirar a Akane, como si no fuese más que el mobiliario. Neon le interrumpió, el fuego que ardía en ella avivándose, ganando en temperatura.

“Creo que tienes miedo. Que todo esto que hemos superado...” Que habían superado ellas cuatro, Emi, Minami, la Hanafuda Thunder. Juntas. “No han sido pruebas diseñadas para ver si éramos dignas. No, estabas intentando huir de verdad. Estabas intentando que no llegásemos hasta aquí.”

El hombre dio un paso atrás, su mano acercándose hacia los controles. “¿Te atreves?” Claro que se atrevía. Neon se enfrentaba a personajes como este hombre todos los días. Sería hasta casi tedioso, si no estuviese jugando con las vidas de sus amigas. “¿Creéis que nos podrías haber alcanzado si verdaderamente hubiésemos deseado impedirlo?”

“Creo que ni todo el arsenal de Mirai Future podría detenernos.” El Borg se detuvo, su postura traicionado su desconcierto. “Ah… ¿te sorprende que te reconozca, vicepresidente? No debería. Soy Neon Sakura de Kirie-V. Nos hemos visto en más de una conferencia diplomática.”

Neon dio un paso hacia adelante, y el hombre pulsó uno de los botones de la pared. una alarma comenzó a retumbar por toda la habitación. Una llamada de auxilio. Neon la ignoró, y avanzó un poco más.

“Miki, la puerta.” La voz de Anzu fue seguida de un enorme impacto de metal contra metal. Martillo contra pared.

“Pero claro, yo no era quien os interesaba. Una revolucionaria que no os permitiría explotar a mi mundo y mi gente no entraba dentro de vuestro radar.” Neon sonrió, la luz que emanaba de su maquillaje y pelo volviéndose casi dolorosa a la vista, tanto que el Borg, el vicepresidente de Mirai Future, apartó la mirada. “Respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que os aprovechéis de mis amigas?”

El hombre se lanzó hacia ella, sus dedos alargándose como garras, emitiendo un grito de furia y frustración. Ni siquiera llegó a acercarse a ella, un muro de hielo impactando contra su pecho, lanzándolo contra la pared y atrapándole en espirales concéntricas de escarcha. El Borg se quedó inmóvil, el brillo de su visor atenuado.

“Wow… ¡Creo que le has dejado inconsciente, Anzu!” La voz de Miki cortó a través de la niebla de furia que embotaba sus sentidos. Neon se forzó a sí misma a respirar profundamente, aflojando la fuerza con la que empuñaba su arma. 

“Trágico.” Los cristales de hielo volvían a adornar el abrigo de Anzu, creando esas alas etéreas a su espalda. “Kaiba…”

Ahora que su ira se había ido amainando, Neon se volvió hacia la oficial científica. No sabía muy bien que hacer. ¿Ofrecer su apoyo? ¿Ayudarla a buscar una solución? ¿Simplemente… estar ahí para ella? Había tantas opciones, y no sabía cuál era la correcta.

Kari estaba inmóvil, tomando las manos de Akane en las suyas, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cada sollozo de Kari era una astilla clavada en su corazón, sus ojos amenazando con liberar sus propias lágrimas. 

Neon… No, fue So Tae Hyun quien bajó la cabeza, y permitió que los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su interior finalmente escapasen.


	16. Hermanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual que en el anterior, en este capítulo se trata el tema de la pérdida de memoria, lavado de cerebro y tratar a personas como si fuesen herramientas.

Akari sufría. 

Se sentía como si estuviese sumergida bajo las olas de un océano, su visión borrosa, anegada de lágrimas, su respiración acelerada, insuficiente, sofocante. Akane estaba ante ella, su hermana, su capitana. No era una ilusión o un espejismo, no estaba soñando. Akari estaba sujetando sus manos, notaba su corazón latir, notaba el calor de su piel. Estaba viva. Estaba viva.

¿Pero por qué no la respondía? Akane no había reaccionado de modo alguno cuando la había cogido de las manos, ni siquiera parpadeó. Seguía mirando a la nada, sus ojos vacíos, como si hubiesen sido tallados de cristal.

“Akane.” Su voz sonaba estrangulada, la propia Akari casi no la reconocía. “Akane, por favor. Por favor.”

Las otras chicas estaban hablando, sus voces bajas y apremiantes. Akari no las prestaba atención, no… no era capaz. Su parte racional se rebeló ante esto, luchando por hacerse oír entre las oscuras nubes de la desesperación. No iba a arreglar nada llorando. Eso no le iba a devolver a Akane.

Piensa, Akari, piensa. Era una científica, podía… no, _tenía_ que ser capaz de resolver esto. Parpadeó, limpiando los ojos, aclarándose la vista. Bien. Bien. Era un primer paso. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho el Borg? ¿Que se volverían a reunir con Akane, que no llorase? Sí… Sí, había sido eso. 

Los ojos de Akari se posaron en la mesa vertical, la tabla de metal donde habían mantenido a Akane prisionera. Y en los cables que colgaban del techo, que apuntaban hacia la zona donde habría descansado la cabeza de su hermana. Oh… Oh, claro. Era obvio.

“¿No estás aquí, verdad?” El cuerpo de Akane no respondió. Akari soltó sus manos con cuidado, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. “Espérame, ¿vale? Creo… creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer.”

Akari se acercó a la mesa, dejando que sus años de estudios tomasen el volante, intentando que sus sentimientos pasasen a segundo plano. No lo consiguió, seguían allí, a flor de piel, a punto de empujarla a otro ataque de lágrimas. Pero estaban bajo control, a duras penas, pero bajo control. Podía funcionar así.

“Kaiba.” La conversación se había detenido, la voz de Anzu actuando sobre ella como una ducha de agua fría. “¿Qué haces?”

Ahora que había conseguido controlarse un poco y que las lágrimas ya no anegaban su vista, Akari podía ver lo que estaban haciendo las otras tres. Miki montaba guardia al lado de la puerta, apoyada contra la pared, su martillo a sus pies. Tae estaba trasteando con los controles de la pared, su ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Y Anzu… Anzu caminaba hacia ella, los ojos ocultos tras sus gafas, aún empañadas por pequeños cristales de hielo.

“Porque no eres lo suficientemente tonta como para caer en la trampa de este idiota.” La segunda al mando se paró ante ella. “Dime que no me equivoco.”

“Es…” Akari carraspeó, su voz ronca. “No… No veo alternativa, Anzu.”

“Maldita sea.” Anzu se arrancó las gafas, dando otro paso, ocupando el espacio personal de Akari. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, húmedos. “Kaiba, si entras ahí no vas a salir. Es justo lo que quiere.”

“¿Y qué hago?” Sus palabras golpearon a Anzu como una torta. “Dime que hago, Anzu, porque mi hermana está ahí metida _y no sé qué otra cosa hacer._ ”

Un silencio absoluto descendió sobre la habitación, todo el mundo pendiente de la conversación entre ellas dos. Anzu suspiró, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz durante un segundo antes de responder.

“Neon, sigue intentando ponerte en comunicación con la Hanafuda Thunder.” La diplómata parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir lentamente, devolviendo su atención, casi a regañadientes, hacia los controles presentes en la pared. “Miki, asegúrate que nadie puede usar esa puerta. Lo último que necesitamos es que lleguen más Borg.”

“¿Qué vais a hacer?” 

“Una locura.” Murmuró Anzu, alzando la vista una vez más para mirar a Akari a los ojos. “¿Y supongo que no hay manera de convencerte de que me dejes a mi ir a por ella?”

La pregunta era retórica, pero Akari negó con la cabeza aún así. Anzu suspiró, apartándose a un lado para que Akari pudiese encaramarse a la mesa. 

“Kari…” La voz ya no era de Neon, sino de Tae. “Vuelve… Por favor, vuelve con nosotras.”

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho. Tae… Quería decirle tantas cosas a Tae, sobre los sentimientos que la abordaban cuando estaban juntas, sobre la seguridad que sentía cuando estaban cogidas de la mano, sobre cómo su sonrisa era capaz de descarrilar su tren de pensamiento… No podía. No podía hacerlo ahora, porque si empezaba a hablar, si le decía lo que sentía, temía que el valor la abandonase.

Y Akane la estaba esperando.

Akari se acomodó en la mesa, el metal frío contra su espalda, helado incluso a través del uniforme. “Volveremos.” Al menos eso fue capaz de decirlo. Tae asintió, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Akari tragó saliva, su garganta seca y dolorida. “Anzu. Estoy lista.”

“No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.” Mitad amenaza, mitad un deseo de buena suerte para Akari. “Trae de vuelta a nuestra capitana. Y vuelve con ella. No me hagas irte a buscar ahí dentro, Kaiba.”

El apretar de un botón, un zumbido inundando su cráneo, una cacofonía de voces llamándola, intentando arrastrarla hacia otro lugar. Durante un segundo, el pánico inundó su cuerpo, todos sus músculos entrando en tensión rechazando esta presencia invasora. Apretando los puños con la suficiente fuerza como para clavarse las uñas en las palmas, Akari se forzó a sí misma a abandonar todo conato de resistencia.

Y aunque todas las fibras de su ser lo rechazaban, Akari se dejó llevar. El mundo exterior dejó de existir, fundiéndose a negro, las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeras desapareciendo, sustituidas por la oscuridad absoluta. Al instante siguiente, Akari no las recordaba, su memoria desvaneciéndose en un mar de murmullos. 

¿Dónde estaba? Akari parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor, la oscuridad sustituyéndose por líneas de código azules, que bailaban y se mecían a su alrededor. Algunas se enroscaron alrededor de sus antebrazos, tirando de ella. La sensación era extraña, desconcertante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero el zumbido que anegaba este lugar no le dejaba pensar. 

Era importante. Estaba segura de que era importante. La incapacidad de dar con la respuesta le comenzó a producir una terrible ansiedad, sus pensamientos agolpándose los unos con los otros, buscando una respuesta que no encontraban.

El código azul cada vez ocupaba más de su campo visual, más tentáculos del mismo rodeándola, como si tratasen de cubrirla, de esconderla para siempre. No. ¡No! No había venido aquí para eso. Había venido para… para…

Akari dio un grito de frustración, intentando romper el código que la ataba, manoteando. Algunas de las hebras azules se partieron y rompieron, permitiéndole ver más allá. Un mar de código la rodeaba, todo azul. Casi todo azul. Aquí y allá, pedazos de código rojo revoloteaban entre ese mar de zafiro.

Azul.

Rojo.

Akane.

Se aferró a esa palabra con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo sus dedos en ella, apretándola contra su pecho. Akane. Su hermana. Ese era su objetivo. El código azul empezó a titubear, y un mar de rojo pareció surgir de las profundidades del mismo, anegando y sustituyéndolo. 

Rojo.

Akane.

Su hermana.

Repitiendo estas palabras como un mantra, Akari logró romper las cuerdas digitales que la ataban. La marea de rojo la alcanzó, golpeando contra sus piernas, eliminando los últimos retazos de azul. El código se levantó, un torbellino de escarlata rugiendo ante ella.

“Akane.” El torbellino se detuvo ante esa única palabra, empezando a doblarse sobre sí mismo, su forma cambiando ante ella. “Yo… Vengo a…”

Parpadeó. Ella… ¿Ella quién era? Estaba segura de tener un nombre, de saberlo hacía escasos segundos. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Cayó de rodillas, el zumbido volviéndose ensordecedor, tanto que trató de taparse los oídos con las manos. Pero el sonido continuaba sin amortiguarse, taladrándole la cabeza. No se detenía, no se detenía, no lograba que parase de sonar…

“Akari.” Esa palabra, esa voz, consiguió llegar hasta ella a través de los zumbidos. Akari, ella era Akari Kaiba. “Ey, sis.” 

Sus piernas respondieron de forma automática, catapultándola a sus pies y lanzándola hacia la figura que ahora se alzaba ante ella. Akari y Akane chocaron en medio de una explosiva nube de código rojo y azul, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Los sollozos volvieron a inundar su cuerpo. Los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron un poco más fuerte. “Lo siento, Akane…”

“Ah, venga. No hay nada que disculpar.” Su hermana la apartó un poquito, para que la pudiese ver sonriendo, su sonrisa de siempre, despreocupada, enseñando uno de sus colmillos. “¿No es culpa tuya, me entiendes?”

Akari fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Akane levantó un dedo. “Eh, no me protestes. Tu capitana te lo ordena, ¿vale?” No pudo evitar soltar un resoplido y poner un poco los ojos en blanco ante eso. “Salgamos de aquí, y ya me echarás todas las broncas que quieras.”

El mundo tembló a su alrededor, el azul y rojo sustituido por un verde pálido, el código volando a una velocidad exponencialmente mayor, el zumbido cambiando de registro. 

“Me temo que no os vais a ir a ningún sitio.” El código tomó forma ante ellas, formando la silueta de un Borg. “Gracias por acceder a nuestra invitación, Akari Kaiba. Tus conocimientos serán de gran utilidad para el colectivo.”

El Borg extendió una mano, pesadas cadenas manifestándose alrededor de sus cuellos, amenazando con hacerla caer de rodillas. Era una tenaza fría e incómoda en su garganta, que amenazaba con arrebatarle el habla.

“Me sorprendes, Akane.” Su hermana enseñó los dientes con una mueca, agarrando la cadena que la sujetaba y tirando del Borg hacia ella. “¡Y aún tienes fuerzas para luchar! Perfecto, no podríamos haber encontrado una mejor primera sujeto de pruebas.”

“¿Que…?” Akari se tiró del grillete que le rodeaba el cuello, intentando aflojarlo sin éxito. “¿Qué nos estáis haciendo?”

“Os estamos dando un pequeño adelanto de lo que aguarda en el futuro.” Bien… Bien, estaba distraído. Akane había agarrado su cadena con ambas manos, los eslabones tornándose incandescentes bajo sus palmas. “Un futuro donde no hay conflictos, no hay enfermedades, no hay siquiera muerte. Todos trabajando al unísono, por un bien común. Las mentes por un lado, y los cuerpos por otro.”

“Y todo bajo la atenta supervisión de Mirai Future, ¿verdad?” El zumbido se había atenuado con la aparición del Borg, permitiendo a Akari pensar, recordar, formular estrategias. Ahora mismo necesitaba que le prestara atención a ella, y no a Akari. “¿Marcando el rumbo de la galaxia?”

“¿Acaso hay alguien mejor equipado para hacerlo?” Lo declaraba como si fuese lo más razonable del mundo. “En Mirai Future, la seguridad de la galaxia es nuestra máxima prioridad.”

La cadena de Akane se astilló entre sus dedos, explotando en eslabones esmeraldas que centellearon en el aire a su alrededor antes de desvanecerse por completo. El Borg respondió al instante, lanzando otra cadena hacia Akane, apuntando a su cuello una vez más.

El grillete se cerró, pero no en el objetivo deseado. Akari se tambaleó de dolor al chocar la cadena contra su vientre, atrapándola por partida doble. Cayó el suelo, sus rodillas golpeando contra un suelo invisible.

“Pobre criatura ilógica.” Esas palabras la llenaron de furia, dándole la fuerza necesaria como para volver a levantarse, sus piernas temblando. “Tu sacrificio es completamente inútil. Hay espacio para miles de mentes en este lugar. ¿Qué pretendes ocupando dos cadenas en vez de una, cuando hay incontables más?”

“Ganar tiempo.” Jadeó, sus piernas temblando. “Lo suficiente como para hipotetizar cómo funciona este lugar. Cómo lo afectan tus deseos y tu fuerza de voluntad. Y que tu control no es absoluto... que si luchamos lo suficiente, a lo mejor te lo podemos arrebatar.”

Más cadenas se alzaron alrededor del Borg, pero no respondió verbalmente. Bien. Los labios de Akari esbozaron una sonrisa, había acertado. Si hubiese errado el Borg hubiese seguido hablando, encantado de seguir escuchando el sonido de su propia voz. Se había marcado un farol, ellas no podían quitarle el control de este sitio, no en su estado actual. Si hubiesen venido preparadas, sabiendo lo que las esperaba... Pero no, no podía perder el tiempo pensando así. Tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Akane se colocó a su lado, agarrando las cadenas.

“Vamos, Kari.” Murmuró, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo al Borg. “Échame un cable y salgamos de aquí.”

“Kane.” Akari le cogió las manos, mientras las cadenas se elevaban sobre ellas, un muro de verde descendiendo en su dirección. “Cuida de las demás.”

“¿Qué? No, iremos jun-”

Akari concentró toda su voluntad en sus manos, todo su dolor, su deseo de llegar hasta este lugar, de rescatar a su hermana, todo lo que había estado consumiendo durante estos dos últimos días. Un fuego azulado le rodeó las manos, y con ellas agarró la camisa de Akane, interrumpiendo sus palabras. 

“¡Kari, no!” La voz de su hermana tembló, y Akari apartó los ojos. No se atrevía a mirarla. “No hagas est-”

La empujó, rodeándola de un aura azulada que la consumió, expulsándola de este lugar, y con un poco de suerte, devolviéndola a su cuerpo. Akane desapareció por completo, dejándola sola con el Borg. Aún sonriendo, Akari notó como las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas, un instante antes de ser sepultada por las cadenas, sumiendo su mundo en la más completa oscuridad.


	17. Anzu Hayami no rompe sus promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco en la línea de los dos anteriores. Control mental, borrado de memoria, y considerar a las personas como herramientas.

Los ligeros sonidos de la maquinaria que llenaba las paredes de la habitación la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Había sido fácil de ignorar al principio, pero con el paso de los minutos, los suaves pitidos se habían vuelto una constante, y Anzu estaba a un tris de congelar las paredes de la habitación. 

Esa idea la mantuvo distraída un par de minutos más. Se imaginó los diseños que podría formar la escarcha en las blancas paredes de la habitación, creando frígidas mandalas en todas las superficies de la estancia hasta que las máquinas por fin callasen.

Y todavía no había logrado contactar con la Hanafuda Thunder. So Tae Hyun había probado todas las frecuencias que recordaba, varias veces, pero no habían logrado superar el bloqueo que el Cubo Borg había instaurado en lo que se refería a las comunicaciones. Así que lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Esperar y esperar.

Una espera bruscamente interrumpida al caer Akane al suelo, tosiendo violentamente. La transición fue tan repentina que las tres se quedaron un instante paralizadas, sin reaccionar. Anzu fue la primera en salir de su estupor, arrodillándose frente a su capitana.

“Akane. Respira.” Akane siguió tosiendo, negando con la cabeza. “Capitana, _escúchame_. Vas a respirar con calma, ¿vale?”

Apoyó la mano en su espalda, notando como su corazón latía a mil por hora bajo su piel. Akane se giró, cogiéndola del hombro, los ojos algo febriles y desenfocados. “¿Anzu?” 

“Si, capitana. Hemos venido a por ti.” Anzu fue incapaz de contener la oleada de alivio que la recorrió al oír la voz de su capitana. Tae se arrodilló al otro lado de la capitana, apartandole el pelo de la cara. “Las cinco locas de siempre.”

Akane negó otra vez con la cabeza, intentando incorporarse. Anzu cruzó una mirada con So Tae Hyun, y entre las dos ayudaron a su capitana a ponerse en pie. Entre las tres trastabillaron hasta la mesa, donde Akari seguía inconsciente, su respiración apenas perceptible.

“Kari.” La voz de Akane era una sombra de lo que solía ser, apenas audible. “Sigue… sigue dentro. Tengo que...”

Otra tos, mientras temblaba entre ella y Tae, una familiar expresión de frustración mezclada con un insoportable dolor marcando su rostro. Lo sabía. Era lo que Anzu había temido en cuanto a Kaiba se le ocurrió su terrible plan. Que iba a pasar precisamente esto. Por una vez habría deseado equivocarse. ¡Se habría incluso alegrado! Pero no, claro que no. Había acabado teniendo razón. Como siempre.

“Capitana. No te tienes en pie, estás completamente deshidratada y acabas de salir de donde sea que te tuviesen metida.” Akane giró la cabeza hacia ella, los ojos enrojecidos. “Acabamos de rescatarte. Por favor, no nos hagas repetirlo otra vez.”

“Pero Kari…”

“Akari va a volver.” Y punto. Anzu no contemplaba ninguna otra opción. “La he hecho una promesa y no estoy dispuesta a que me convierta en una mentirosa. Miki.”

La jefa de seguridad había estado pululando un par de pasos tras ellas, sin atreverse a acercarse más para no molestarlas, no agobiarlas. Al oír como la llamaba se colocó a su lado, inclinándose un poquito hacia Anzu.

“¿Puedes coger a Kaiba en brazos?” Mikia abrió muchos los ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que tenía en mente. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Anzu no la dejó. “Tanaka. Miki. Por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.”

La jefa de seguridad dudó un par de segundos, antes de asentir y coger a Kaiba en brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Parecía que iba a decir algo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como buscando las palabras correctas y no encontrándolas. Dio un paso atrás, reajustando a la jefa científica entre sus brazos. Era… Kaiba parecía mucho más joven, mucho más indefensa en ese estado. Le recordaba a la primera vez que se reconocieron hace tantos años, dos chiquillas que compartían sueños que les venían varias tallas más altas.

Anzu no soportaba verla así. No, esto había que remediarlo. Y ya.

“Anzu… escúchame.” Akane le agarró de la manga, con una cantidad sorprendente de fuerza. “Ese… Ese lugar intenta sacar, intenta absorber todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres. Intenta dejarte… dejarte vacía. Kari pensaba que podría tomar el control de ese lugar, pero...” 

No había salido victoriosa. No de momento, al menos. Y cada segundo que pasaba hacía que esa posibilidad se redujese cada vez más. Era peligroso, claro que lo era. Hasta cierto punto, era una trampa. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenían? Anzu esbozó una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta de que era el mismo argumento que había empleado Kaiba antes. Y mira cómo había acabado eso. Tenían otras opciones, por supuesto. Podían esperar a que llegase Starfleet. Traerían científicos, expertos, gente más cualificada que ellas para resolver la situación. Una breve mirada a Akane la dejó claro que eso no era una opción que pudiesen contemplar ahora mismo. 

Si no iba ella iría su capitana, o Miki, o So Tae Hyun. Porque eran así. Anzu clavó los ojos en los cables, una idea comenzando a formarse en la idea. ¿Querían tomar lo que hacía de ella Anzu? ¿Querían usarla? Vale. Vale, Anzu podía trabajar con eso.

El zumbido asaltó sus sentidos en cuanto se encaramó a la mesa. No era doloroso, era más bien confuso, molesto. Akane la cogió de la mano, apretándola. No lo suficientemente como para hacerla daño, pero lo suficiente para anclarla, para darle algo a lo que aferrarse. Eso bastaría. La mano de Akane en la suya, las lágrimas de So Tae Hyun, la voz de Emi, lo joven que parecía Kaiba dormida… Las sonrisas de Miki.

Anzu cogió todas estas imágenes, estos gestos, estos recuerdos, y se los grabó a fuego, guardándolos en lo más profundo de su ser. Y cuando su visión se fundió a negro, cuando el zumbido se volvió más apremiante, Anzu se aferró a ellas, a sus amigas. 

“No.” Anzu abrió los ojos, encontrándose rodeada por un mar de código verde que golpeaba a la altura de sus rodillas, líneas de números mezclándose y retorciéndose a su alrededor. “ _No_. Os voy a dar lo que queréis, pero bajo _mis_ términos. _Mis_ condiciones.”

El zumbido dudó un segundo, su intensidad disminuyendo a medida que el mar de esmeralda que la rodeaba comenzaba también a retroceder, concentrándose en un único lugar, tomando la forma de un Borg, el mismo Borg que Anzu había dejado inconsciente y helado en una pared. A su lado, colgado de múltiples cadenas de código, estaba Kaiba, la cabeza gacha, los bordes de su cuerpo difuminados, como si se estuviese deshaciendo.

Los propios pensamientos de Anzu, a pesar de sus mejores precauciones y el frío fuego de la ira que ardía dentro de ella, se habían empezado a desvanecer, pero ver a la científico jefe en ese estado los devolvió a un estado prístino. Con los dientes apretados, Anzu se aproximó, forzando que sus pasos fuesen despreocupados y resueltos. Una nube de código azul y blanco explotó a su alrededor, creando una estela tras ella a medida que avanzaba.

“Anzu Hayami.” Kaiba alzó la cabeza bruscamente, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Fue a hablar, pero de entre sus labios no salió sonido alguno. El cabreo de Anzu aumentó aún más, pero se forzó a sí misma a mantener una expresión relativamente neutra. “¿Vienes de buena voluntad? ¿O eres como tus amigas, intentando entorpecer el futuro de la galaxia con vuestro egoísmo?”

“Solo quiero que unas cosas queden bien claritas.” Se paró a un par de pasos de Borg, poniendo en él toda su atención. “¿Que es este lugar?”

“Un repositiorio de conocimiento.” El Borg parecía hasta casi complacido de satisfacer su curiosidad. Bien. Que siguiese hablando. “Un lugar donde vuestras mentes puedan habitar durante una eternidad, donde vuestros conocimientos, habilidades, capacidades… todo será combinado, empleado para superar cualquier problema que pueda presentarse, rompiendo los límites impuestos por vuestras formas imperfectas.”

La sonrisa de Anzu se vio respondida por una mueca complacida del Borg. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de tener a alguien que le hiciese casito, que estuviese quieta el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar sus desvaríos. Kaiba la estaba mirando de hito en hito, y Anzu casi podía oír cómo giraban los engranajes de su mente, llegando quizás a la respuesta correcta. 

“Imagino que te será todo mucho más fácil si una se entrega de forma voluntaria, ¿me equivoco?”

El zumbido se amainó aún más, el Borg inclinándose un poco hacia ella. “No erras. Haría que el proceso sea mucho más rápido y menos desagradable para todos.”

Le tenía.

“Entonces me ofrezco.” Anzu señaló a Kaiba con un ligero giro de cabeza. “Déjala ir.”

“¿Un sacrificio?” El Borg parecía hasta casi divertido ante la perspectiva. 

“Por favor.” Anzu puso los ojos en blanco, cargando esas dos palabras del mayo desdén posible. “No soy esa clase de persona. El autosacrificio no va conmigo.”

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. Incluso Kaiba parecía estar dudando, negando rápido con la cabeza. Anzu la ignoró, centrando toda su atención en el Borg, en esta figura hecha de código verdoso que se cernía sobre ella.

“No me hagas perder el tiempo.” Anzu se cruzó de brazos, la nube azul y blanca que la rodeaba aumentando un poco de tamaño. “¿Aceptas el trato, o no?”

El Borg chasqueó los dedos, y las cadenas liberaron a Kaiba, dejando que cayese al suelo. Anzu apretó los puños, pero su expresión no varió ni un ápice. Sentía su cara como una máscara de plástico, completamente falsa, pero quizás lo suficientemente convincente como para convencer a su interlocutor. Una de las cadenas que habían sujetado a Kaiba se acercó lentamente a ella, cerrándose alrededor de su cuello.

“Tu propuesta es aceptable.” Las líneas de código volvieron a agitarse, alzándose entre sus pies. “Akari Kaiba será liberada en cuanto cumplas tu parte del trato.”

Claro. Por supuesto, porque los Borg eran conocidos por cumplir siempre sus promesas. No inspiraban nada sino confianza. Fue incapaz de reprimir una mueca de fastidio. Pero podía trabajar con esto. El zumbido empezó a subir de tono, y Anzu lo invitó, dejando de tirase de ella. Toda la furia, toda la ira, todos sus deseos… Incluso su forma de ser. Anzu lo ofreció, que el Borg lo tomase y se atragantase con ello.

Porque tenía años, años de enfado, de rencor, de arrepentimientos. Todo acumulado dentro de ella, por fin saliendo a la luz. Y más, y más, y más. La expresión del Borg fue cambiando, pasando de una de superioridad, a la confusión, a la aprehensión. Anzu sufrió su propia evolución, abandonando su máscara y mostrando lo que verdaderamente sentía. 

“¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es esto lo que querías?” El Borg dio un paso atrás, el miedo inundando las facciones, a la vez que el mundo a su alrededor se comenzaba a fragmentar. “¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que nos llevas subestimando desde el momento en el que tuviste la genial idea de cruzarte en nuestro camino.”

Anzu estaba hablando mucho, intentando distraerse de lo complicado que era este proceso. Por cada memoria que ofrecía, Anzu debía hacer una copia, por cada emoción, debía recordar que es lo que la había causado en un primer lugar. Todo lo que perdía, se afanaba por recuperar. Pero era difícil, era muy difícil… Y cada vez costaba más, recuerdos y memorias casi deslizándose más lejos de lo que podía recuperar. No. No iba a fracasar. Redobló sus esfuerzos, aferrándose a las memorias de sus amigas, viendo sus rostros y sonrisas como si estuviesen frente a ella. Se centró en una de ellas, eligiendo un único ancla en la que confiar su existencia. La risa de Miki redoblando sus esfuerzos, Anzu continuó sus esfuerzos.

Podía hacer esto. 

La cadena que atenazaba su cuello intentó soltarse, pero Anzu no iba a dejar que se librase tan fácilmente. Atrapó la cadena en sus manos, luchando contra el Borg, intentando mantenerla fija. Los eslabones se comenzaron a deslizar entre sus dedos, y durante un segundo parecía que se le iba a escapar, pero un nuevo par de manos se colocó sobre las suyas. Kaiba estaba a su lado, el ceño fruncido y los brazos temblando con el esfuerzo, aferrándose a la cadena.

“No, no, no…” Los tirones del Borg se volvieron más intensos, más frenéticos. “¡Estás arruinándolo todo!”

“Estoy dándote lo que querías.” Anzu repitió, dando un paso hacia el Borg, el mundo a su alrededor ondulando, respondiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos. Ya casi, le quedaba tan poco, tan poco para acabar. “Te estoy dando a Anzu Hayami.”

Anzu sonrió, incapaz de evitar frotar un poco de sal en la herida. “No te quejes tanto. Solo estoy… elevando tu sistema.” Con un grito de furia, el Borg se disolvió en una nube de código, desintegrando la cadena al mismo tiempo. “Disfruta de tu nuevo futuro.”

Sus rodillas la traicionaron, amenazando con derribarla al asaltarla una oleada del más absoluto cansancio. Los brazos de Kaiba evitaron que diese con sus huesos con el suelo. En cualquier otro momento habría sido inaceptable, pero Anzu estaba demasiada exhausta como para protestar. 

“¿Qué has hecho?” El mundo de su alrededor se empezó a disolver, deshaciéndose en fractales cada vez más grandes. “¿Qué le has dado?”

“¿No me has oído, Kaiba?” Anzu cerró un poco los ojos, el zumbido que caracterizaba a este mundo desapareciendo por completo. “Le he dado lo que quería. A Anzu Hayami. A una Anzu Hayami.”

El mundo estalló a su alrededor, sus oídos taponándose, un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. El silencio fue sustituido por voces, y toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada se deshizo, como el hielo ante el sol de verano. Una mano apretó la suya, y Anzu se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Akane estaba a un lado, Miki a otro. Ambas estaban sujetando sus manos, y la sonrisas que iluminaron sus rostros al verla fueron lo suficientemente brillantes para ahuyentar las sombras que habían anidado en su corazón.

“¡Anzu!” Miki la cogió en brazos antes de que pudiese protestar, y no le quedó otra que echar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para estabilizarse. “¡Anzu, lo conseguiste!”

Sí. Si, lo había conseguido, y no había perdido nada en el camino. Su furia, su rencor, sus deseos… aún existían dentro de ella, nada de eso había cambiado. El Borg se había quedado con una simple copia, una versión virtual que ahora recorría los sistemas del Cubo. La risa de Miki le devolvió algo de calor a su cuerpo, las puntas de los dedos recobrando la sensación. Era… agradable, contar con la aprobación de la jefa de seguridad. ¡Que no es que la necesitase! Pero… estaba bien tenerla.

Su presencia era innegable. Las luces de la estancia se encendían y apagaban de forma aleatoria, alarmas sonaban de forma interrumpida, y la puerta se había medio abierto antes de cerrarse con un portazo.

Era su victoria. Una victoria que sólo se amargó ligeramente cuando vio a So Tae Hyun y Kaiba abrazadas en una esquina de la estancia, la cabeza de la oficial científica enterrada en el cuello de la diplómata, sus hombros temblando entre sollozos. Era… doloroso. Dudaba que dejase de ser doloroso en un futuro próximo. Pero por hoy… por hoy podría tolerarlo. Quizás era el cansancio hablando, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, incluso esas dos se merecían ser felices un rato.

Anzu suspiró, apoyándose contra el hombro de Miki, una de sus trenzas cosquilleándole la mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos. 

“¿Chicas?” La voz de Akane atravesó su cansancio, su voz aún ronca, pero aproximándose un poco al tono que solía emplear. “Una pregunta. ¿Cuál era el plan para largarse de aquí?”

Oh. Eso… era un problema. Se le había olvidado. Intentó incorporarse, ofrecer una solución, pero estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de Miki, y estaba tan cansada, que Anzu se permitió pensar, por una vez, que las otras cuatro podrían solucionarlo sin su ayuda. Iba a descansar sus ojos un poco solo, cinco minutos como mucho. Y luego les sacaría las castañas del fuego.

Acurrucada en los brazos de Miki, Anzu cayó rendida, el sueño una vez más apoderándose de ella.

\---------------- 

Una nueva entidad abrió por primera vez los ojos en el mundo digital gobernado por los Borg. Antenas plateadas se desarrollaron, emitiendo pequeñas líneas de un código blanco fulgurante. Alas se estiraron, batiéndose un par de veces, como si estuviese testeando sus capacidades. Cuatro brazos tomaron forma, en la palma de cada mano flotando una esfera compuesta del mismo código blanco que parecían emitir las antenas.

La criatura miró a su alrededor, el mundo donde acababa de nacer, y sonrió. 

Iba a tener que hacer unos cuantos cambios en su nuevo hogar.


	18. _um0th

Los pensamientos de Tae habían descarrilado, esparcidos sin ton ni son, y sin ninguna intención aparente de recomponerse. Y Tae tampoco estaba haciendo mucho de su parte para remediar la situación, si estaba siendo completamente sincera consigo misma. Parpadeando con rapidez, se remontó hacia escasos minutos, reconstruyendo la cadena de acontecimientos que la habían dejado en este estado.

Kari despertándose en los brazos de Miki con un respingo, causando que sus gafas cayesen al suelo. Sí, ese era un buen sitio donde empezar. Tae había sido la primera en reaccionar, recogiendo las gafas a la vez que Kari, aun apoyada en la jefa de seguridad, se ponía en pie. 

Akane fue la siguiente en reaccionar, prácticamente placando a su hermana, que solo se mantuvo en pie gracias al apoyo de Miki, que no tardó en unirse al abrazo. Tae se quedó apartada un par de pasos, invadida durante un segundo por un sentimiento de duda. Akane miró por encima del hombro de Miki, la vio esperando y alargó un brazo, haciéndole un gesto para que se uniera.

Fue un abrazo corto pero intenso, las cuatro juntas, en silencio, dando gracias de poder reunirse una vez más. Se separaron pronto, en cuanto Anzu comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, vaticinando su pronto despertar. Akane y Miki acudieron a su lado, cada una tomando una de las manos de la segunda al mano, dejando a Kari al cuidado de Tae.

“Perdón.” Fueron las primeras palabras que Kari pronunció, una vez que se apartaron un poco. Tae apoyó su frente contra la de la primera oficial científica. “Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero perdóname, Tae. Fui… No sabía qué otra cosa…”

Tae le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, logrando que Kari se callase al instante. “Kari.” Tae apartó el dedo de los labios de su amiga, acercando su cara a la suya hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron. “Kari, ¿cómo no voy a perdonarte? Estamos aquí para salvar a Akane… y eso es justo lo que hiciste. Es… era un riesgo que había que tomar.”

“Pero te dejé atrás.” El dolor era patente en su voz. “Te dejé atrás…”

“Estás aquí ahora, ¿no?” Kari asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Sus manos buscaron las de Tae, y ella las aceptó con gusto. “Eso es lo importante… Claro que estábamos todas preocupadas, pero teníamos fe en vosotras, en Akane, en Anzu… En… En ti.”

Siempre había tenido fe en ella. Pero estaría mintiendo si cada segundo en el que Kari había estado inconsciente (primero en la mesa, luego en los brazos de Miki) había sido una tortura. Esperando, tratando de contactar con la Hanafuda Thunder sin éxito, los segundos pasando uno tras otro, con una lentitud agonizante. Solo cuando Kari abrió los ojos el tiempo recobró su habitual discurrir, las zarzas que habían rodeando su corazón aflojando su tenaza.

Akari la estaba mirando, los ojos muy abiertos, apenas a unos centímetros de los de Tae. Y ella fue repentinamente muy consciente de lo próxima que estaban la una de la otra, la sangre agolpándose en su rostro. 

“Ah… yo…” Kari se acercó aún más, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. “¿Kari?”

“Perdón.” La jefa científica se volvió a alejar, dejando ver a Tae que estaba tan roja como ella, sus ojos mirando por toda la habitación menos a ella. “Yo… No sé qué estaba pensando… Tae, yo… Eres muy importante para mí… Y no es el momento, no es para nada el momento… Y sé que tienes responsabilidades… Pero…”

Oh. _Oh._ Kari sentía el mismo pánico que sentía ella. Tae posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kari, atrayéndola hacia ella. Kari tenía razón, no era el momento para largas discusiones. ¿Pero quizás si podían permitirse un pequeño acto? 

El corazón le latía de forma ensordecedora en sus sienes y oídos, los sentimientos que Tae había ido desarrollando desde que pisó la Hanafuda Thunder, mezclados con sentimientos casi olvidados de años atrás, saliendo a la luz. Tae acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de Akari. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cara ardiendo y durante el eterno segundo en el que no encontró respuesta por parte de Kari, todos sus miedos y dudas afloraron. Pero enseguida notó a Kari relajarse entre sus brazos, sus labios rozándose por un segundo antes de fundirse en un beso.

Lo que la llevaba a su situación actual de completo parón mental. Parte de ella quería alargar este momento durante una eternidad, solo ella y Kari, juntas, olvidando el mundo exterior. Pero como todo, tuvo que acabar, ambas separándose un instante, antes de fundirse en un abrazo. Kari enterró la cabeza en su cuello, respirando con fuerza, una mezcla entre alegría y sollozos que Tae no pudo sino corresponder. 

Se sentía ligera, un peso quitado de encima. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar aún, pero de momento estaba feliz. Kari estaba feliz. Akane había vuelto con ellas, y el camino que aguardaba a Tae se veía iluminado por la luz de una renovada esperanza. Aunque... parte de ella dudaba que fuese una luz real, que fuese algo más que un fogonazo de euforia que se desvanecería con el pasar de los minutos.

El sonido del hielo astillarse lanzó una sombra sobre sus pensamientos, recordándola que a pesar de sus victorias, el peligro no había acabado. Notó como Kari entraba en tensión bajo sus brazos, aguantando la respiración. Por encima de su cabeza, Tae pudo observar como la prisión de escarcha que rodeaba al Borg se rompía, dejando libre a su prisionero.

Anzu estaba en brazos de Miki, al parecer dormida, con Akane colocándose entre ellas y el Borg, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, sus ojos llameantes. Kari se levantó lentamente, avanzando hasta colocarse al lado de su hermana, aún sujetando la mano de Tae, y al parecer sin intención de soltarla. Tae le dio un apretón, mientras que con su otra mano recogía su guadaña.

“Habéis… arruinado todo.” La voz del Borg era titubeante, incrédula. La nave dio una ligera sacudida, causando que el ciborg mirase a su alrededor, dando un respingo. “Anzu Hayami-”

“Está dormida.” Miki apretó a Anzu un poco más contra su pecho, poniéndose a la defensiva. El Borg negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "Se merece su descanso."

“Está aquí. ¡Está aquí!” Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando de prestarlas atención. “No… ¿Sí? No entiendo… ¿Quién es __um0th_?”

Tae abrió mucho los ojos al oír ese nombre, porque hacía por lo menos cuatro años que ni lo escuchaba ni lo leía. Y este era el último lugar donde se habría esperado que volviese a aparecer. Porque _um0th era el nombre que había usado Anzu en el sistema de mensajería que había usado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, cuando Tae tenía que volver a Kirie-V y Anzu no podía venir con ella. Su manera de mantener el contacto a través de la vacía inmensidad del espacio.

“Es Anzu.” Pero Anzu estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Miki. “O… O al menos es un nombre que Anzu usaba…”

Las alarmas se cortaron por completo, y todas las luces en la habitación brillaron verde durante un instante. Akari se acercó a una de las luces, ignorando ya al Borg, que se había apoyado contra una pared, prácticamente temblando.

“Verde…” Murmuró para sí. “¿Asumo que es que Tae ha acertado?”

Otro flash verde, ligeramente más largo que el anterior. De alguna forma, había sido capaz de transmitir a través de él su falta de paciencia y exasperación con la pregunta. Tenía que ser Anzu.

“Anzu Hayami, _um0th…” El Borg seguía negando con la cabeza, su voz lastimera. “Su nombre es inmaterial… un virus, es un virus, una corrupción en el sistema.”

Golpeó la pared, paneles aleatorios activándose en distinta sucesión. “Pero no está todo perdido… No.” Tae dio un paso hacia él, apuntando con la guadaña a su cuello, intentando aparentar más valor que el que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Era la única que estaba armada ahora mismo, en ella recaía la responsabilidad de proteger al resto. Aunque Akane estaba apretando los puños como si tuviese la intención de enfrentarse al Borg con las manos desnudas. “Aún no, Akane Kaiba. Todavía hay esperanza para el futuro de la galaxia.”

Una luz verdosa envolvió su cuerpo, haciéndole desvanecer. Las luces parpadearon con fuerza, expresando… ¿fastidio? ¿frustración? Conociendo como era Anzu, probablemente ambas, mezcladas con una importante dosis de enfado.

“Transportado.” Tae blandió su guadaña experimentalmente, pero su habilidades seguían inactivas. “_um0th, no se si podrías indicarnos a dónde se ha-?”

Luz roja, cortando las palabras de Kari. Un claro y rotundo no. A pesar del temor mostrado por el Borg, parece que la capacidad de _um0th para afectar al Cubo Borg era limitada. Y su contrincante ahora estaba desesperado, y dispuesto a seguir combatiendo. Una combinación muy peligrosa. Tae lo sabía muy bien, de primera mano, porque ella había sido eso durante los últimos años. Alguien desesperada, con muy poco que perder, y por ende… muy, muy peligrosa.

“Tenemos que volver a la Hanafuda Thunder.” Ahora mismo eran vulnerables, los Borg ya no querían ya nada de ellas. En el mejor de los casos, huirían, dejándolas atrás. Y Tae no había sobrevivido todo este tiempo dependiendo del mejor de los casos. “_um0th… no se si puedes ayudarnos-”

Un flash verde, muy rápido y brillante. Impaciencia y enfado. Casi podía escuchar su voz en la cabeza. “Por supuesto que puedo, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?” El suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies, Kari apoyándose en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, Kane agarrando al guadaña por la misma razón. Aunque ambas estaban despiertas y alertas, estar ahí dentro parecía haberlas agotado físicamente. 

Un pitido estridente llenó la habitación durante unos segundos, causando que todas diesen un respingo involuntario. Menos Anzu, que simplemente frunció un poco el ceño y enterró un poco más su rostro en el hombro de Miki. Pero el sonido que siguió a este terrible chirrido hizo que el breve instante de dolor valiese la pena.

“¡¡¡Eeeeeeh, que os llevo llamando media hora!!!” La voz de Emi retumbó por toda la habitación. “¡Que ya me estaba preocupando y todo!”

“Discúlpanos, Emi.” La irrupción de la ingeniera jefe, incluso aunque ésta no estuviese presente físicamente en la sala actuó como un bálsamo sobre sus nervios. “Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto contigo en repetidas ocasiones, pero las comunicaciones estaban bloqueadas.”

“¡Bueno, en realidad eso me da más igual!” Había una nota de impaciencia en sus palabras. “¿Habéis encontrado Akane?”

“¡Estoy aquí, sí!” La capitana estaba luciendo una amplia sonrisa, y Tae no pudo sino imitarla. Un suspiro de alivio llegó hasta ellas desde el sistema de comunicación. “¿Has cuidado bien de la nave mientras yo no estaba?”

Miki, Kari y la propia Tae permanecieron completamente en silencio, intercambiando una mirada. La nave… bueno, la mitad de la nave que habían enviado a reunirse con la USS Tiger Three estaba en perfectas condiciones. Y el disco… El ataque de los Borg ya lo había dejado muy dañado, y el uso del Protocolo Goddess Call… Pues no había mejorado la situación. 

“A ver… podría ser peor.” Eso era… técnicamente cierto. Podrían haber explotado, que habría sido bastante más desastroso. “¡Pero lo importante está funcionando!”

“¡Seguro que que está genial!” El optimismo de Akane era otro gran soplo de aire fresco para su pequeño grupo. “Emi, ¡echo de menos mi nave! ¿Nos podrías devolver a casa, porfa?”

Casa. La palabra significaba cosas tan distintas para la tripulación de la Hanafuda Thunder y para ella. Sus amigas tenían un hogar en su nave, un lugar que les pertenecía, donde se sentían cómodas y en el que confiaban para que las llevase a donde fuese y las mantuviese a salvo. Su hogar… No existía como tal desde hacía mucho tiempo. Kirie-V lo fue durante su infancia, la academia durante su adolescencia, y ahora…

Un fogonazo de luz interrumpió sus pensamientos, la habitación Borg desvaneciéndose a su alrededor, sustituida por el puente improvisado de la sala de reuniones de la Hanafuda Thunder. Akane entró en movimiento en cuanto el proceso de transporte finalizó, saludando a Emi, mirando alrededor con una amplia sonrisa que rivalizó con la de Miki en brillo al recuperar su chaqueta, que ninguna se había atrevido a mover.

Akane se sentó en el lugar que correspondía a la capitana, y por fin, el agujero, la ausencia que habían sentido todas durante los pasados días quedó repleto. La escena estaba completa, todas reunidas de nuevo… aunque quizás sobraba una. ¿Se merecía ella estar allí, a considerarse una de ellas? ¿A… a estar con Kari? Tae se llevó una mano al cuello, buscando y no encontrando los auriculares que solía llevar consigo.

Dejó caer la mano, intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Debía sentirse feliz. ¡Habían rescatado a Akane, habían escapado del Cubo Borg! ¡Y Kari…! Kari correspondía a sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía más miedo que nunca cuando miraba hacia el futuro? Buscó la mano de Kari, pero se detuvo, dudando. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? Se había prometido que no la haría daño, no como había hecho sufrir a aquellas que había amado en el pasado. Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en Anzu, aún dormida en los brazos de Miki. ¿No estaba rompiendo su promesa?

Kari tomó su mano, que había dejado a medio camino entre las dos, entrelazando los dedos, su pulgar describiendo lentos círculos sobre su piel. La jefa científica no la estaba ni mirando, medio encorvada sobre su consola, tecleando con su mano libre, el ceño fruncido en intensa concentración al encontrarse mensajes de error en lo que estaba trabajando… Y aún así había sentido su malestar y trataba de ayudar.

Tae inspiró con profundidad, dando un suave apretón a la mano de Kari, recibiendo uno de vuelta. Podía… Podía intentarlo, ¿verdad? Al menos dar un tiempo para poder pensarlo con calma, hablarlo a fondo con Kari, ver qué quería ella, ver si era realista. Si podía existir un futuro en el que estuviesen juntas.

Pero por el momento… Por el momento Tae se permitió soñar, apartando las dudas y temores. Se permitió soñar en un futuro en el que tenía a alguien a quien llamar su hogar.


	19. USS Tiger Three

Las últimas horas habían sido, con diferencia, las peores que había tenido que sobrellevar Emi Mori en su breve existencia. Había sido instantáneo, las chicas transportándose el Cubo Borg usando la guadaña super guay de So Tae Hyun… Y desapareciendo de la faz de la existencia. Los Borg bloquearon al instante las comunicaciones entre ellas y la Hanafuda Thunder, y ni siquiera los esfuerzos de ella y Minami juntas habían sido suficientes como para conseguir contactar con ellas. Hubo incluso un momento en el que los sensores de la nave dejaron de detectar señales de vida en el Cubo Borg, pro por suerte eso solo fue un error del sistema, que se corrigió a los pocos segundos.

Algo que no hubiese ocurrido nunca, si la pobre Hanafuda Thunder no se estuviese cayendo a cachos a su alrededor. El casco estaba tan dañado que ahora mismo podía salir con una de las navetas armada de un rollo de celo y la situación mejoraría de forma significativa. ¡Y no solo eso! Los Borg seguían disparando de forma esporádica contra ellas, por lo que cada pocos minutos tenían que maniobrar o reorientar los escudos para evitar ser desintegradas, cada maniobra haciendo temblar a toda la nave de forma preocupante.

En definitiva: ¡una situación muy estresante que a Emi no le gustaba nada de nada!

Una de las pantallas que hasta el momento había permanecido apagadas se iluminó. ¡Un mensaje! Casi tropezandose con sus propios pies debido a la prisa con la que se movió, Emi se apresuró en desbloquear el mensaje, aunque sus ánimos bajaron un poco al comprobar que no era ninguna de sus compañeras. Era un simple mensaje de texto, escrito por una tal… ¿_um0th? El nombre le quería sonar, pero ahora mismo no lo ubicaba. 

¡Bueno, eso no era lo importante! Emi se centró en el contenido del mensaje, aunque manteniendo un ojo en la pantalla principal, por si acaso era un truco de los Borg para distraerla y atacar. El mensaje era extremadamente escueto, tan sólo una línea de código. 

“¿¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo con esto??” Ella era experta en motores, naves y transporte superlumínico, pero incluso ahí el tema de código le costaba un poquito. ¡Que podía hacerlo! Pero no se le daba tan bien como a Akari… ¡Oh! “¡Minami!”

“¡Dime! Oh, un segundo.” La Hanafuda Thunder tembló bajo sus pies, los motores chirriando en protesta al evitar que les impactase una nueva descarga de energía. “Vale, ya estoy. ¡Oh! Oh, eso es perfecto. Si lo aplico aquí…”

Hubo un par de segundos de furioso tecleo, seguidos por una pequeña exclamación de victoria. “¡Tenemos una línea abierta con el Cubo Borg!”

Emi no se lo pensó dos veces. 

“¡¡¡Eeeeeeh, que os llevo llamando media hora!!!” La pantalla indicaba que estaba transmitiendo correctamente y que su mensaje había llegado sin impedimento a su destino. “¡Que ya me estaba preocupando y todo!”

Un breve segundo de silencio, que se le antojó mucho más largo de lo que fue en realidad.

“Discúlpanos, Emi.” Con la respuesta de Akari, los músculos de sus hombros se permitieron relajarse un ápice. “Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto contigo en repetidas ocasiones, pero las comunicaciones estaban bloqueadas.”

“¡Bueno, en realidad eso me da más igual!” Ahora que había conseguido hablar con ellas, la prioridad se convertía en otra. “¿Habéis encontrado Akane?”

“¡Estoy aquí, sí!” Emi dejó escapar un suspiro que llevaba aguantando desde hacía mucho tiempo, dejándose escurrir un poco en su silla. “¿Has cuidado bien de la nave mientras yo no estaba?”

Emi miró a su alrededor. Su puente era la antigua sala de reuniones, y aunque lo estaban llamando puente… bueno, quizás estaban siendo un poco generosas. Eran un montón de pantallas y consolas conectadas a los sistemas de la nave. Y hablando de la nave… Una de las pantallas mostraba el diagnóstico a tiempo real del estado de la Hanafuda Thunder. Integridad del casco: 48%. Capacidad ofensiva: 12%. Capacidad warp… De eso mejor ni hablar.

“A ver… podría ser peor.” Podría ser _mucho_ peor. ¡Todo se podía arreglar! ¡Un mes o dos de reparaciones, y como nueva! ¡O incluso mejor, ahora que sabía como la afectaba el protocolo Goddess Call! “¡Pero lo importante está funcionando!”

“¡Seguro que está genial!” A ver, tampoco estaba como para tirar cohetes, pero la Hanafuda Thunder se merecía todos los cumplidos que la quisiesen dar ahora mismo, así que lo aceptaría. “Emi, ¡echo de menos mi nave! ¿Nos podrías devolver a casa, porfa?”

No se lo tenían que pedir dos veces. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado, implementando las órdenes pertinentes. La Hanafuda Thunder se quejó un poco, acusando la petición de energía que requería el sistema de transportes.

“Vamos, vamos.” Emi murmuró, dándole un par de golpecitos a la consola. Las luces parpadearon un instante, sumiéndola en la oscuridad durante un segundo. “¡Venga, aguanta un poquito más!”

Las luces volvieron justo a tiempo para dar la bienvenida al resto de la tripulación de la Hanafuda Thunder, a las cuatro que habían abandonado la nave hacía escasas horas, acompañadas por una persona más. Akane Kaiba se materializó en el centro de la habitación, el pelo algo despeinado, las ropas un poco arrugadas, pero sonriente, feliz y de vuelta donde debería estar.

“¡Emi!” La ingeniera jefe se trató de levantar, antes de decidir que sus rodillas quizás la volvían a traicionar, optando por quedarse sentada. “¡Jo, anda que no habéis remodelado ni nada!”

“¡Es que no veas como me han dejado la nave, capitana!” Akane se rio un poco ante el comentario, recuperando su habitual chaqueta y echándosela sobre los hombros. “Hemos tenido que improvisar un montón.”

El resto del grupo empezó a distribuirse, buscando sus asientos y consolas correspondientes. Menos Anzu… que se había vuelto a dormir, esta vez en brazos de Miki. La jefa de seguridad parecía encantada ante este hecho, sonriendo como siempre, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Ni siquiera la dejó recostada contra una silla, cuando pudo, sino que siguió con Anzu en brazos. A Emi ya se le habrían cansado los brazos hace rato.

“¡Vale chavalada!” Los ojos de Akane estaban clavados en la pantalla central, que aún mostraba el Cubo Borg, que había cesado sus ataques y se había quedado inmóvil. “Mandad un mensaje a Starfleet, avisadles que tenemos un Cubo Borg y que nos vendría bien que nos echasen un cable.”

“La nave más próxima sigue siendo la USS Tiger Three, a una semana de distancia.” Emi frunció un poquito el ceño. Eso no era del todo cierto… “No se si _um0th podrá mantener el control sobre-”

El Cubo Borg se abrió, una de sus caras hundiéndose hacia dentro, paneles de metal deslizándose los unos sobre los otros, creando una abertura circular de la que salió despedida una esfera. Era pequeña comparada con el cubo del que acababa de salir, pero aún así superaba con creces el tamaño de la Hanafuda Thunder. 

“Um... Hola.” La voz de Minami volvió a llenar la habitación. Ah, claro. Nadie había avisado a Akane que habían dejado que una persona hackease la Hanafuda Thunder. Ups. “¡Soy Minami, un placer! Esa esfera se está intentando poner en contacto con nosotras. ¿La dejo?”

Akane alzó una ceja, sin hacer un intento de ocultar su sorpresa, pero su hermana le hizo un gesto. Como para que lo dejase para otro momento. “Si, claro.” Akane se inclinó un poco hacia la pantalla principal. “Ponlo en pantalla.”

Un Borg apareció en pantalla, con el rostro que no estaba oculto por su visor mostrando una expresión seria. “Hanafuda Thunder. Os avisé que esto-”

“¡¿Pero tú quién eres?!” Emi no estaba dispuesta a tener conversaciones con gente que llamaba a su nave sin presentarse. “¡Que ni siquiera has saludado!”

Hubo otro segundo de silencio, aunque este no duró mucho antes de que Akane empezase a reírse. “Perdón, perdón.” Se secó una lagrimilla. “Emi, eres perfecta. ¿Has avisado ya a Starfleet?”

“Estaba en ello antes de que este señoro me interrumpiera.” Ale, un par de comandos, y mensaje enviado. “¡Que es de muy mala educación, me parece a mí!”

“¿Sois acaso incapaces de tomaros nada en serio?” La voz del Borg estaba adquiriendo cierto deje de frustración. “Vuestra nave no esta en condiciones de combatir, y a pesar del daño perpetrado por Anzu Hayami, el núcleo de nuestro Cubo sigue bajo control. Y posee la suficiente potencia como para aniquilaros.”

Un pitido en la consola de Emi. Mensaje recibido. Inclinó la pantalla para que Akari lo pudiese ver, recibiendo un discreto asentimiento como respuesta. Volvió entonces a prestar atención a la conversación, su trabajo completado, por el momento.

“-por las buenas o por las malas.” Estaba diciendo Akane, completamente inafectada por la amenaza del Borg. Emi si estaba un poco preocupada. Ahora mismo un meteoro del tamaño de un frigorífico les podía hacer trizas. Y esa esfera era mucho más grande que un frigo. “Créeme, vas a preferir que sea por las buenas. ¡Tómalo como un consejo amistoso!”

“Vuestra insistencia en rechazar la realidad que tenéis ante vuestros ojos no deja de asombrarme.” El borg se giró un poco hacia su derecha, hablando con alguien que no salía en pantalla. “Comienza a cargar las armas.”

“¿No tienes curiosidad?” Akari se subió las gafas al puente de la nariz, con la otra mano aún sujetando la de Tae. Su voz era fría… no neutral y serena como de costumbre, sino un poquito fría. Más parecida a la de Anzu que de costumbre. A Emi le daba la sensación de que estaba un poquito enfadada todavía. “¿De cómo os alcanzamos? ¿De cómo pensamos en derrotaros ahora?” 

“Ligeramente.” Emi comprobó con un poco de aprehensión como la esfera comenzaba a acumular energía en distintos puntos de su superficie. “El breve tiempo que pasé junto con Akane me permitió comprender el funcionamiento de la Hanafuda Thunder. No deberíais tener la capacidad de alcanzar velocidades superiores a Warp 10, como mucho.”

A Emi no se le escapó la manera en la que Akari apretaba la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Emi no había visto muchas veces a la oficial científica así de enfadada, ese era un trabajo que solía tocarle a Anzu. Pero daba un poquito de miedo cuando lo hacía, y Emi ahora mismo no envidiaba para nada al Borg. 

“Eeeeh. Una pregunta.” Emi alzó un poquito la mano al ver que Akari no continuaba hablando. El Borg dirigió su atención hacia ella. Emi no le podía ver la frente, pero estaba segurísima que estaría alzando una ceja si las tuviese. Era una expresión de alzar ceja. “¿Te suena Goddess Call?”

Un ligero cambio de expresión. Emi imaginó que fruncía el ceño, y por un momento estuvo tentada de añadir cejas digitales a la imagen, para poder moverlas según se imaginaba la expresión del Borg a cada momento. Ahora mismo no tenía tiempo, pero se se apuntaba la idea para otra ocasión.

“Ese nombre estaba en las memorias de Akane, sí.” Se inclinó un poco hacia la pantalla, su anterior cabreo sustituido por un poquito de curiosidad. “¿Pero era un proyecto fallido…?”

“¡No fastidies!” Akane saltó de sus silla, poniéndose en pie. “Emi. ¡Emi! ¿Habéis conseguido activar Goddess Call?”

Emi asintió enérgicamente, su pecho hinchándose con un poquito de orgullo. Vale, un bastante de orgullo, ¡pero se lo merecía!

“¿¿Y me lo he perdido??” Otro asentimiento, esta vez más pesaroso. Es verdad, la pobre Akane no había podido verlo de primera mano. “No me lo puedo creer, tía. Estoy flipando, logramos implementar Goddess Call, y yo secuestrada.”

“Por muy interesante que sea este… Protocolo Goddess Call.” Akane seguía negando con la cabeza, recibiendo unas palmaditas de Miki, mientras esta última seguía teniendo a Anzu en brazos. “Su habilidad de dotaros de una velocidad extrema no os servirá en esta coyuntura.” 

“Dime, Borg.” Akari había recuperado su voz, aunque claramente seguía cabreada. “¿Qué significa Goddess Call?”

“¿Las palabras? Eso es sumamente sencillo.” Su voz había vuelto a adquirir un deje de superioridad que a Emi se le antojó un poquito repelente. “Goddess Call. La llamada de las diosas.”

Emi frunció un poco el ceño al oír eso, pero enseguida se le pasó cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje en su consola.

“¡Akari! ¿Lo puedo decir yo?” Inclinó de nuevo su consola hacia la jefa científica, recibiendo otro breve asentimiento como respuesta. ”¡Pues te equivocas! Bueno, osea… te equivocas a medias. Goddess Call puede significar llamada de las diosas, pero en este caso…”

Movimiento en la pantalla del Borg, distintos ciborgs vestidos con camisetas de distintos colores moviéndose de aquí para allá, distrayendo a su líder. Luces se encendieron sus pantallas, y a Emi le pareció oír un par de voces teñidas con un ligero pánico. Se le escapó una sonrisilla, a la vez que la Hanafuda Thunder recibía una petición de comunicación.

“¡Significa la llamada _a_ las diosas!”

Emi apretó el botón en su consola que abría los canales de comunicación, permitiendo que una nueva voz se uniese a la conversación.

 _“¿USS Hanafuda Thunder, nos recibís?”_ La voz se escuchaba algo distorsionada, pero era claramente reconocible para quien la conocía. _“Aquí la USS Tiger Three, nos aproximamos a vuestra posición, ¿nos recibís?”_

La risa de Akane llenó la habitación. “¿Zhi Ruo, Ying Yue? ¿Sois vosotras? ¡Pensé que todavía estabais en otro cuadrante!”

 _“Lo estábamos hasta hace un momento, Akane. No tenemos muy claro cómo hemos llegado, pero aquí estamos.”_ Goddess Call. No era un protocolo para ir más rápido… era una manera de crear puentes, puntos de distorsión en la realidad, permitiendo viajar de un punto a otro de forma casi instantánea. Al menos en teoría, pero parecía que la Tiger Three lo había confirmado. _“Y traemos un grupo de gente que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. Echan de menos a su capitana.”_

La USS Tiger Three salió de Warp a escasa distancia de la esfera Borg, apareciendo en pantalla. Si la Hanafuda Thunder era de las naves más modernas y avanzadas de Starfleet, la USS Tiger Three era uno de sus buques insignia de mayor prestigio. Fácilmente el (casualmente) triple de tamaño que la Hanafuda Thunder, verla aparecer de la nada siempre inspiraba una cierta sensación de asombro y admiración.

Oh. Bueno, en el caso de los Borg, quizás la palabra más adecuada sería temor.

“¿Habéis… era todo un distracción?”

“¡Pues claro!” Emi se cruzó de brazos. “¡Si no nos caes bien, no estábamos hablando contigo por diversión!”

La energía acumulada en la superficie de la esfera empezó a desvanecerse a medida que la USS Tiger Three maniobraba para cortarle las vías de retirada, cargando sus propias armas. Akane se volvió a sentar en su silla, completamente satisfecha.

“Vale, pues te voy a repetir la misma pregunta que antes.” Emi activó las pocas armas que aún permanecían operativas en el disco. Aunque fuese por aparentar. “¿Por las buenas, o por las malas?”

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabías que esto iba a ocurrir?” El Borg seguía insistiendo en hablar. “He visto tus pensamientos. No sabías que habían usado Goddess Call, que la Tiger Three iba a llegar.”

“¡No tenía ni idea!” Akane admitió con facilidad. “Pero confiaba en mi tripulación… En mis amigas. Han activado Goddess Call y ha funcionado, ¡seguro que tenían algún truco para salir de aquí!”

Emi le dio un pequeño golpecito a la superficie de la consola. “¡Y la Hanafuda Thunder!” No podía permitir que se olvidasen de ella. “Ella nunca nos decepcionaría.”

El Borg dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado, la esfera atrapada en el rayo tractor de la USS Tiger Three. Emi dejó que las armas de la Hanafuda Thunder se volviesen a desactivar, era un gasto de energía que ahora mismo no les sobraba, y ahora mismo todo esfuerzo era poco para cuidar de la maltrecha sección del disco de la Hanafuda Thunder. Desactivó también los escudos, permitiendo que la Hanafuda Thunder, por primera vez en días, pudiese recibir un merecido descanso.


	20. Descanso merecido

La esfera metálica en la que se habían resguardado los Borg estaba firmemente atrapada por el rayo tractor de la USS Tiger Three, y Miki Tanaka se permitió, por fin, relajarse un poco. Es extraño, a veces solo comprendes la tensión que tenía acumulada tu cuerpo una vez que intentas tranquilizarte, y notas todos los músculos relajarse, más de lo que hubieses pensado que fuera posible. Tanto fue así en el caso de Miki Tanaka que por poco no deja caer a Anzu al suelo.

La capitana en funciones… bueno, ya no, ¿verdad? Akane había vuelto, por lo que Anzu volvería a ser la segunda al mando. Y, sinceramente, eso dejaba a Miki mucho más tranquila. ¡Lo primero porque eso significaba que habían traído a Akane de vuelta y estaba bien! Que era lo más importante, al fin y al cabo. Pero también era por Anzu. ¡Que lo había hecho genial! Las había liderado como una campeona y Miki estaba súper orgullosa de ella… Pero también había visto cómo había recaído en tendencias bastante destructivas, el empujarse hasta casi romperse.

Y bueno, no es que las demás la pudiesen juzgar demasiado. Era una situación excepcional, y en mayor o menor medida, todas han sobrepasado sus límites durante estos últimos días. ¡Pero aún así! Miki no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga. Anzu seguía dormida entre sus brazos, y no había despertado ni con el transporte de vuelta a la Hanafuda Thunder, ni con la conversación con el Borg, ni con la llegada de la USS Tiger Three. Seguía completamente roque.

“Capitana, se aproxima una nueva nave usando el puente Goddess Call.” Miki abrió mucho los ojos, sumando enseguida dos y dos. La USS Tiger Three ya estaba aquí, así que… “Es la Hanafuda Thunder. La sección base.”

La atmósfera existente en la habitación volvió a cambiar, iluminandose un poco más cuando vieron al resto de su nave materializarse en pantalla. Casi al instante recibieron una petición de comunicación, inmediatamente aceptada.

La imagen de Miyabi se apareció ante ellas, el puente de combate repleto de actividad. _“¡Capitana!”_ La voz de la segunda al mando de Akari les sonaba algo distorsionada, pero les llegaron claramente los vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo. _“Bienvenida de vuelta.”_

“¡Miyabi!” Miki había echado de menos esto, estas interacciones. Vale, habían sido sólo dos días, pero dos días sin Akane se notaban mucho. “¿Todos bien allí? ¿No ha habido heridos?”

 _“Algún herido leve y daño superficial. Pero nada comparado con la sección disco, por lo que veo.”_ Anzu murmuró algo contra su camiseta, cambiando de postura. Miki cambió un poquito como la estaba sujetando, para que siguiese estando a gusto, notando un ligero cansancio empezar a acumularse en sus brazos. _“Por favor, decidme que estáis todas bien.”_

“¡Sanas y salvas!” La Miyabi de la pantalla se relajó un poquito, y Miki se pudo imaginar el suspiro de alivio. “Algunas más cansadas que otras, pero todas bien.”

 _“Eso lo podemos resolver enseguida.”_ Miyabi se recostó un poco en el asiento de capitana. _“Capitana, solicito permiso para reacoplar las naves.”_

“¡Concedido!” Miyabi asintió en pantalla, lanzando una breve sonrisa hacia Akari antes de cortar la conexión, mostrando como la sección base de la nave maniobraba en pantalla. “¡Y en cuanto la Hanafuda Thunder está unida de nuevo, os quiere ver a las cinco marchado a vuestras habitaciones a dormir! Bueno… a las cuatro, que Anzu ya está sopa.”

Coro de protestas protagonizado por Emi y Akari. La primera insistiendo que no podía dejar la nave así ahora mismo, que se les estaba cayendo a cachos el casco y que ya había dormido hacía un rato. Y Akari, por su parte, para sorpresa de nadie, se negaba a irse a dormir si Akane no iba con ella. Que razón no le faltaba. Miki, sinceramente, estaba completamente a favor de irse a dormir un rato porque se empezaba a notar muy cansada. Blandir un martillo de metal con alegre abandono y cargar con Anzu en brazos estaba empezando a afectarla. Solo un poquito, pero los poquitos se acumulaban y al final formaban un mucho.

“Chicas.” Tuvo que alzar un poquito la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la discusión. “Vais a despertar a Anzu. Y necesita dormir. Bueno, lo necesitamos todas. Inclusive tu, capitana.”

Miró un poquito a Akari cuando usó la palabra de inclusive, recibiendo un breve asentimiento de aprobación. ¡Nice, punto para ella! Akane abrió la boca, para protestar y decir que estaba bien, seguramente, pero Miki no la dejó. 

“Anzu entró cinco minutos y ha quedado rendida.” Y Akane había estado allí mucho, mucho más tiempo. Algo que Miki no tenía que recordar en voz alta. “Así que como jefa de seguridad, os estoy mandando a todas a la cama.”

Akane la miró un segundo, boquiabierta, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia su hermana. “¿Puede hacer eso?”

¿Legalmente? A veces. Miki estaba medio segura que en ciertas condiciones ella era una de las responsables de tomar el control de la nave, pero probablemente esta no era una de esas situaciones. ¿Pero moralmente? Miki estaba super justificada ahora mismo. Todas necesitaban descansar.

“Es… algo que entra dentro de sus atribuciones.” Miki intentó que su rostro mostrase más alegría que sorpresa ante la afirmación de Akari. “Y razón no le falta.”

“Vaaaale.” Punto dos para Miki. ¡Hoy estaba en racha! “Pues nada, chavalada. La jefa Miki ha dicho que a dormir, así que en cuanto se unan las naves ya sabéis.”

Fue Minami la encargada de coordinar la reunión entre ambas secciones de la nave, la Hanafuda Thunder respondiendo quejumbrosamente a las instrucciones dadas por la hacker. Una breve sacudida del suelo fue el único aviso que tuvieron de la reunificación de las dos partes de la Hanafuda Thunder, por fin volviendo a estar la nave completa. Y prácticamente segundos después, los vacíos pasillos de la sección del disco llenándose una vez más de voces; encabezadas por Miyabi, que apenas tardó un segundo en hacerse cargo de la situación, dejándolas libres para por fin descansar, asegurándolas que sí había una emergencia las despertaría.

Lo que planteaba a Miki un nuevo problema, se dio cuenta mientras bajaba hacia la sección base, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Su intención original era dejar a Anzu en su habitación, arroparla para que no cogiese frío y luego ir a su habitación y dormir diez horas seguidas como mínimo.

Pero Anzu había agarrado con fuerza su uniforme, y no la estaba soltando. Miki había tratado de desenganchar los dedos (tenía una fuerza sorprendente en las manos para ser tan pequeñitas), pero en cuento lo había intentado Anzu había fruncido un poco el ceño y se había acurrucado más, y Miki era débil ante las caritas tristes. 

Y eso le había llevado a su situación actual, sentada en uno de los sillones de su habitación, un poco groggy pero incapaz de dormir. Porque uno, Anzu seguía entre sus brazos. Y dos, _Anzu seguía entre sus brazos._ Y así no se iba a quedar dormida.

Un breve pitido en el panel que tenía al lado de la puerta. Alguien intentando llamarla, pero ahora mismo no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de responder. Además, la tripulación ya había vuelto toda, así que el cuerpo de seguridad tenía gente de sobra como para encargarse de cualquier situación. Y Miki se merecía un descanso.

La persona que la estaba llamando al parecer no compartía su opinión, porque los pitidos continuaron de forma ininterrumpida, tan insistentemente que Miki estuvo hasta tentada de levantarse y pedir que por favor parasen. Y casi como si respondiese a sus pensamientos, el pitido cesó. Con un suspiro de alivio, Miki se intentó relajar una vez más, cerrando los ojos.

Y el pitido volvió, esta vez resonando por toda la habitación, más alto y estridente que nunca, imposible de ignorar. Sólo duró un par de segundos antes de detenerse, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Anzu frunciera el ceño, pusiese su habitual expresión de fastidio extremo y abriese los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y durante un segundo ninguna de las dos se movió.

“¡Um! Hola Anzu.” La segunda al mando no hizo sino parpadear lentamente, como asimilando la situación. “Eh… es que mira, te quedaste dormida y luego no me soltabas la camiseta y entonces no te pude soltar en tu habitación, y me vine aquí y luego hubo un pitido y…”

“Miki.” El resto de palabras sin sentido que iban a escapar de su boca murieron al instante. “Miki, dame un momento por favor. ¿Dónde está Akari? ¿Está bien, ha salido de ahí?”

Akari. No Kaiba, sino Akari. 

“Esta bien. ¡Todo salió bien!” Anzu la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, su expresión ahora entre adormilada y sospechosa. “”La salvaste, Anzu. ¡Y creo que nos salvaste a todas!”

“Hmm.” Pero las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en la más ligera de las sonrisas. 

“Fuiste muy valiente.” La sonrisa se incrementó un poquito más. “Y, buah, tendrías que haber visto cómo quedó el Borg, estaba temblando de miedo.”

 _“Bien.”_ El tono de voz de Anzu descendió un puñado de grados. “Todo el miedo que sienta es poco comparado con lo que se merece.”

Miki hizo un ruido que podría ser interpretado como asentimiento, aunque ella no era una persona muy vengativa. Habían ganado, habían derrotado a los Borg y habían rescatado a su capitana. En lo que a ella concernía, el asunto se había acabado. Estaban juntas las seis, y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Anzu se removió un poco en su regazo, mirando a su alrededor. No había hecho movimiento alguno para levantarse, y aunque le había soltado el uniforme, seguía medio apoyada contra ella, los moños rozando la barbilla de Miki cuando giraba la cabeza.

“¿Estamos en tu habitación?” 

Miki asintió despacio, un poquito nerviosa. “No quería entrar en tu habitación sin permiso.” El interior de la habitación de Anzu era un misterio para todas, y aunque como jefa de seguridad Miki la capacidad de entrar en cualquier habitación si la situación lo justificaba… bueno, le parecía que a Anzu no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia. “Y no te estabas soltando de mi uniforme y…”

El corazón le estaba latiendo un poco fuerte. ¿Lo estaría notando Anzu? Estaban apoyadas la una contra la otra, lo tenía que estar notando, ¿verdad? La segunda al mando no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, simplemente suspiró, frotándose una pierna.

“Pues yo no voy a recorrer dos cubiertas y media hasta llegar a mi habitación.” Comprensible, la pobre estaba agotada… Espera. Eso significaba… “Creo que voy a quedarme aquí por hoy.”

Oh. Vale, vale, eso… Eso estaba bien, ¿no? Anzu se puso en pie, estirándose un poco y reprimiendo un bostezo, frotándose los ojos. Se giró para mirarla, alzando un poco la ceja, su expresión marginalmente más suave de la que solía mostrar. “A no ser que prefieras que me vaya, claro.”

“¡No! No. Claro que puedes quedarte.” Miki se puso en pie también, sonriendo ampliamente. “¡Será como cuando estábamos en la academia, compartiendo habitación!”

Bueno, a lo mejor un poco distinto, pero básicamente eso. Sobre todo porque solo había una cama… ¡pero habían compartido camas antes, en algunas de las fiestas de pijama que habían montado las seis! Aunque claro, ahí había dormido todas apiladas en una montañita, porque tampoco es que hubiese tanto espacio. Su habitación en la Hanafuda Thunder tampoco era enorme, lo suficiente para tener una salita de estar, un dormitorio y un baño. ¡Oh! Miki podría dormir en el saloncito y así Anzu podría descansar en la cama. ¡Era perfecto!

“No seas ridícula.” Eso fue lo primero que dijo Anzu en cuanto Miki le expuso su idea. Pero podía ver como se le habían encendido un poquito las mejillas. Un poquito solo, pero Miki estaba casi segura que no eran imaginaciones suyas. “Es… por el bien de la tripulación. Que dos de sus oficiales más importantes tengan un buen descanso.”

“¡Si! ¡Si, claro, por el bien de la tripulación!” Miki tironeó un poco del borde de su uniforme, sin saber muy bien adónde mirar. “¿Quieres que te ayude? A quitarte el arnés, me refiero. ¡Que debe ser muy incómodo, llevas con él puesto muchas horas!” 

Un momento de duda, seguido por un apenas perceptible asentimiento. Anzu se dio la vuelta, quitándose el abrigo, revelando el arnés y los pequeños tanques de líquido congelador pegados a su uniforme. Con cuidado de no dejarlo caer, Miki empezó a quitar los enganches, liberando poco a poco el aparato, mientras Anzu miraba fijamente a un punto de la pared frente a ella. Fueron solo un par de minutos antes de quedar completamente desenganchado, el metal frío entre sus dedos. 

“Cuando te lo regalé en tu último cumpleaños, no pensé que lo fueses a usar para esto.” Lo dejó cuidadosamente en el sofá. Sabía que había una manera de doblarlo para que ocupase menos espacio, pero nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo. “¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenías tan a mano!”

“Lo tenía guardado en el armario.” Anzu todavía no se había dado la vuelta, trasteando con sus moños. “Nunca te pregunté ¿Por qué me regalaste eso?”

Oh, esa era una larga historia. Tenía sus orígenes en el pasado año, le parecía recordar. ¡Sip! El último año había sido uno bueno para todas. La Hanafuda Thunder estaba funcionando de maravilla y Anzu… Bueno, seguía siendo Anzu y Miki dudaba que eso fuese a cambiar, pero se la veía… no más feliz, pero si menos extremadamente cabreada con todo. Así que cuando llegó su cumpleaños, Miki había querido darle algo bonito, para que su humor siguiese mejorando. O esa había sido su idea inicial.

“Pues… Yo ya sabía que eras del Sistema Zinnia.” Anzu asintió lentamente, deshaciendo uno de sus moños, una pequeña cortina de pelo negro ocultándole el cuello. “Y leí que allí es costumbre entre amigas regalarse algo artístico… O que pudiese ser usado para crear.”

Se frotó un poquito la barbilla, intentando recordar las palabras exactas, antes de encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente. 

“Que esta clase de regalos era símbolo de un deseo… ¿de seguir construyendo una amistad? ¡Algo así!” Anzu se había deshecho ya del otro moño, y por fin se giró. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable. “¿Me equivoqué?”

“...no. Es… algo similar a eso, sí.” 

“¡Ah, genial!” A esta exclamación le siguió un largo momento de silencio. “Um… ¿y ahora qué?”

“Ahora, Tana- Miki.” La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Miki al oír a Anzu llamarla por su nombre de pila debió de ser deslumbrante, porque la segunda al mando apartó un poco los ojos, mirando al suelo. “Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo.”

Miki asintió enérgicamente. Aunque… no tenía muy claro qué hora era. No era demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Noche no era exactamente, ¡aunque en el espacio nunca había una noche como tal!

“Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer.” Anzu cogió el arnés y lo colocó delicadamente en la mesa de la salita de estar. “Vamos a hacer que nos traigan algo de comida y voy a ayudarte a deshacer las trenzas. Y luego dormimos, que lo tenemos más que merecido.”

Miki no necesitaba ayuda para quitarse las trenzas… Y Anzu lo sabía. Pero no iba a ser ella la primera en quejarse. Aún sonriente, Miki se sentó en el sofá, haciendo hueco para que Anzu pudiera cabe cómodamente a su lado. Y si Miki notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañera mientras ésta empezaba a trabajar en su pelo, se lo guardó para sí misma.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los sistemas de la Hanafuda Thunder, una polilla blanca se escabullía, eludiendo los diestros intentos de Minami de detenerla. Esquivando la última línea de código diseñado para retenerla, abandonó la Hanafuda Thunder, apareciendo en un nuevo mundo en transformación, los antiguos océanos de código verde retrocediendo ante espirales de frío azul y blanco.

La polilla se posó en un dedo extendido, desvaneciéndose al instante en un nube de código plateado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de _um0th, distrayéndola durante un segundo de su cometido.

“Bien. Ya iba siendo hora.” Volvió a centrarse en su tarea, erigiendo nuevas estructuras que continuaron expulsando la nociva presencia de los Borg de su nuevo hogar. “Sinceramente, no sé qué harían sin mí.”

Con un giro de muñeca, _um0th destruyó otro sector de código verde, sustituyéndolo por otra gran estructura de blanco y azul, convirtiendo este mundo en un lugar digno de su presencia.


	21. Las heridas del pasado

Los días que siguieron al retorno de Akane tomaron la forma de un vendaval de actividad. La combinación del ataque de los Borg con la implementación del protocolo Goddess Call había dejado a la sección base de la nave en un estado deplorable, y era necesario implementar una serie de reparaciones de urgencia antes de iniciar el viaje a la estación de Starfleet más cercana.

Para Akari, esto significaba que tras su primera noche de tranquilidad en varios días, se le empezó a acumular el trabajo. Su división se encargaba de los temas científicos, distintos experimentos propuestos o financiados por Starfleet, toma de datos y análisis de los mismos, etc. Algunos de estos experimentos eran sensibles al paso del tiempo, por lo que se había iniciado una loca carrera para intentar recuperar o evitar que el parón durante el rescate de Akane los afectase demasiado… con distintos niveles de éxito. 

Los conocimientos de la gente que tenía a su mando eran además muy útiles en su situación actual, así que muchas de estas personas fueron reasignadas temporalmente a Ingeniería, donde Emi se afanaba por devolver a la Hanafuda Thunder a un estado mínimamente funcional. Así que Akari tenía que enfrentarse a su carga de trabajo con la mitad de personal del que solía disponer. 

Lo que la llevaba al día de hoy y al actual estado de abandono casi total del laboratorio principal de la Hanafuda Thunder, la mayoría de su gente acumulada en el pasillo, sin atreverse a entrar. ¿La razón de este miedo? La devolución por sorpresa realizada por _um0th de las avispas que habían soltado en el Cubo Borg. Avispas que _um0th había enviado sin encerrar antes en ningún sitio. Bastante groguis y no muy agresivas, afectadas quizás por las frías temperaturas de Cubo Borg. Pero aun así… No había mucha gente que se sintiese cómoda trabajando en una habitación cerrada junto con varias docenas de avispas de gigantescas proporciones revoloteando y chocándose contra las paredes.

Por suerte para Akari, había algunas personas que habían visto esta situación y la habían decidido que iban a afrontarla como si fuese su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Vale, había sido una única persona, pero terriblemente eficiente en lo que se refería a atrapar insectos de toda clase y condición.

Así que Akari estaba… supervisando, desde una de las esquinas del laboratorio, mientras la diminuta entomóloga de la Hanafuda Thunder, junto con otro par de almas que había conseguido convencer para que la ayudasen, todas armadas con anticuadas redes cazamariposas (Akari había visto la habitación de Lena, colgaba esos cachivaches de las paredes igual que otras personas colgaban cuadros) perseguían a los adormilados insectos. 

Era caótico, era ruidoso, era potencialmente peligroso, pero era, dentro de lo que cabía, una vuelta a la normalidad. Además, Akari estaba segurísima que de no ser por sus responsabilidades, su hermana estaría aquí, o bien participando en la caza o bien disfrutando del espectáculo. 

La puerta se abrió con un ligero siseo, y Miyabi asomó cautelosamente la cabeza dentro del laboratorio. “Akari.” Tuvo que alzar la voz por encima del ruido de la caza de avispas. “Ha venido alguien a verte.”

Akari alzó una ceja y con una mano señaló la escena que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, con la diminuta entomóloga saltando en un vano intento de alcanzar una de las avispas que se había posado en el techo. 

“Ya les he comunicado la situación, pero insiste.” Un grito de júbilo la interrumpió, al caer por fin la avispa del techo en el cazamariposas. “Es Anzu.”

Oh. Anzu nunca venía al laboratorio si podía evitarlo. Akari echó un vistazo a la situación. La gran mayoría de las avispas estaban ya en sus respectivas cajas, y sólo unas pocas seguían revoloteando por la habitación. Las posibilidades de que una catástrofe ocurriese eran mínimas, y a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Lena era más que capaz de resolver la situación por su cuenta.

“Está bien.” Otra exclamación de victoria, la entomóloga emergiendo de debajo de una mesa con una de las avispas sujeta entre sus manos desnudas. “Lena, tengo que ausentarme. ¿Podrías avisar al resto cuando sea seguro volver a entrar?”

“¡Claro, jefa! Si esto lo acabamos en un periquete.” Llevaban una hora cazando avispas, así que Akari no estaba segura si se fiaba completamente de su palabra. “Venga pequeña, de vuelta a la caja. Pobrecitas, si es que están congeladas, no hay derecho.”

Sí, lo tenía bajo control. Miyabi se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar, cerrándola con un poco de prisa. El pasillo estaba atestado de científicos en distintos grados de impaciencia, pero ahora mismo su objetivo era Anzu, que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión impaciente. 

“Kaiba.”

“Anzu.” Prácticamente no se habían visto desde el Cubo Borg, cada una ocupada con sus tareas. “¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?”

“Te hice una promesa.” Ah. Era eso. “No se te había olvidado, ¿verdad?”

No, no se le había olvidado, En verdad, incluso con todo el caos y el trabajo de estos últimos días, esa conversación que tuvieron las dos siempre permaneció muy presente en su memoria.

“¿Quieres… tener la conversación ahora?” Akari estaba técnicamente trabajando pero... no había mucho que pudiese hacer en el estado actual del laboratorio.

“Es el primer rato libre que tengo en dos días y no tengo intención de esperar más, Kaiba.” Aunque irritada, Anzu sonaba un poco a la defensiva. “Además, So Tae Hyun está también libre ahora mismo.”

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. “¿Vas a querer que esté presente?”

“¿Quieres acabar con esto de una vez por todas o no?” Anzu ya se había girado para alejarse, pero se detuvo y volvió la cabeza, el tiempo justo para ver el asentimiento de Akari. “Entonces mejor que estemos las tres. No quiero tener que repetir esto.”

La tensión en sus hombros se fue haciendo más evidente a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, sus puños apretados a la altura de las caderas. Tampoco es que Akari se estuviese sintiendo muy relajada ahora mismo. Es más, parte de ella preferiría tener que encargarse de la invasión de las avispas ella sola antes de enfrentarse a la conversación que le aguardaba. Al menos allí sabía lo que la aguardaba. 

Tae las estaba esperando en su habitación, sentada en la pequeña mesa circular que adornaba la pequeña sala de estar. Todas las habitaciones de la nave eran idénticas, pero las de invitados solían tener algún lujo más. Anzu se sentó en una de las sillas, colocando las manos boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Akari decidió tomar asiento al lado de Tae, que había arrebujado sus manos en el borde de su camiseta y estaba evitando mirar a Anzu.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio en el que ninguna de las tres se atrevió a iniciar la conversación, Akari carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. “¿Por… por donde quieres empezar, Anzu?”

“No lo sé.” Anzu frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. “Por el principio. El año en el que… So Tae Hyun abandonó la academia.”

Ah. Por supuesto. Ese fecha es, al fin y al cabo, la raíz de gran parte del conflicto existente entre ellas. Akari fue a hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor, guardando silencio. Anzu se había vuelto a poner en pie, al parecer incapaz de permanecer quieta, comenzando a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras hablaba.

“¡También conocido como el peor año de mi vida!” Tae dio un respingo a su lado, bajando la cabeza. Anzu clavó los ojos en ella. “Y a lo mejor estoy siendo extremadamente egoísta, Tae, pero te fuiste y _me abandonaste._ ”

Era familiar. esta conversación se le antojaba a Akari extremadamente familiar, y si no tenían cuidado iba a acabar igual de mal o peor que la última vez que hablaron. Anzu seguía enfadada, nunca había dejado de estarlo, vale, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco era justo, echarle toda la culpa a Tae. Ella también había sufrido. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Tae le cogió la mano, negando un poquito. Anzu había tomado un profundo aliento, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose muy recta, apartándose un mechón de pelo que había escapado de sus moños de su frente. Parecía que se estaba serenando para seguir hablando.

“Y entiendo que tenías que irte. ¡Vale! ¡Perfecto!” Bueno, intentando serenarse y consiguiéndolo a medias. “ _¿Pero por qué me dejaste atrás?_ ”

Akari aguantó la respiración, porque esto era ya era información nueva. Al menos para ella. Un vistazo a Tae reveló que esto quizás no era una novedad para ella. No del todo, al menos. La diplómata permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, esperando quizás a que Anzu siguiese hablando, pero la segunda al mando parecía haber acabado por ahora, respirando con fuerza. 

“Yo… no te podía pedir eso.” La voz de Tae era suave y baja, contrastando completamente con el tono áspero que había usado Anzu. “¡Tu… Tu sueño era comandar una nave, ser una capitana! No te- No te podía pedir eso…”

“¡Esa era mi elección!” Anzu cortó a Tae. “No _tenías_ derecho a no dejarme elegir eso. ¡Y tú!”

La segunda al mando se giró hacia Akari, sus ojos brillando de una furia frígida. “Tu la defendiste. Dijiste que era lo lógico.” Oh no. Oh no, Anzu… Akari recordaba esa conversación, recordaba sus intenciones, lo que había tratado de transmitir… Y se estaba dando cuenta que a lo mejor no lo había hecho de la mejor manera. “Que lo lógico era que Tae me dejase atrás, que me abandonase. Éramos amigas y lo primero que dijiste fue que era _lógico que mi novia me abandonase._ ”

Anzu estaba respirando con fuerza, sus hombros alzándose y bajando con rapidez. 

“Dije eso, ¿verdad?” Anzu asintió. Y claro, Anzu no era la clase de persona que transmitiese cuando algo le había hecho daño, no directamente. Y Akari… quizás no era la mejor persona detectando estas situaciones. “No se… No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea que lo siento. Y sé que no es suficiente.”

Akari intentó ordenar un poco sus pensamientos antes de continuar. “No es excusa pero… No quería decir eso. Que lo lógico es que tu novia te abandonase. En retrospectiva… fue una muy mala elección de palabras.”

“No. ¿Tú crees?” En las palabras de Anzu había veneno, pero también cansancio. Y… y quizás esto se lo estaba imaginando ella, pero le pareció detectar el más ligero ápice de esperanza. 

“Quería transmitirte que Tae te quería. Que te quería tanto que no quería hacerte agonizar con la decisión. Si elegir tu futuro como capitana o a ella.” Y quizás incluso esto no habría sido lo correcto, no en ese momento. Pero Akari había sido joven, y en esos momentos ella tampoco había estado pensando claramente. “No puedo hablar por ella, claro que no. Pero creía… Y sigo creyendo… Que lo hizo para intentar protegerte. Para ahorrarte todo el sufrimiento posible.”

Era doloroso. Akari se había centrado desde entonces en sus estudios, en su trabajo. Había enterrado tanto bajo horas y horas de prácticas de laboratorio, de exámenes, de experimentos… Intentando olvidar esas semanas, intentando enterrar ese dolor. Y sacarlo ahora a la luz dolía. La brecha que se había formado entre Anzu y ella, casi desde la noche a la mañana, girarse en clase para formar grupos y no poder contar con ella, cruzarse en el pasillo y no recibir sino una mirada fría… Una cadena de recuerdos que se sucedían los unos tras los otros, puñaladas que creía haber superado volviendo a salir a la luz.

“Anzu…” Akari se permitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio al cambiar el foco de la segunda al mando de ella a Tae. “Es verdad que... que quizás fui injusta, no dejándote elegir. Y… bueno, en parte Kari tiene razón, no quería forzarte a elegir entre tu sueño y yo…”

Anzu abrió la boca, un mar de protestas en sus labios, pero Tae las acalló alzando una mano. “Por favor, déjame acabar.” La boca de Anzu se cerró con un chasquido. “Estoy… Y… Y siempre he estado dispuesta a aceptar tu odio. Porque no quería que vinieses conmigo. En cuanto supe de la revolución en Kirie-V, mis primeros pensamientos fueron para ti. En como asegurarme que salías viva.”

Había un poco de Neon Sakura ahora, en el timbre de su voz, en la fuerza que iban cobrando sus palabras, en la postura de sus brazos. Ya no jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa, sino que se apoyaba en la mesa, a medio incorporar, poniendo toda su atención en el rostro de Anzu Hayami.

“Porque _se_ como funciona el gobierno de Kirie-V. Se lo que son capaces de hacer a sus propios ciudadanos.” Kirie-V no formaba parte de la Federación. Su relación con ella era… amistosa. Neutral cuanto menos. Pero la información que llegaba de ese planeta no era abundante. “Y pensar en lo que te harían a ti si seguíamos juntas, lo que te harían si venías conmigo _simplemente por ser alguien a quien amaba…_ ”

Tae negó con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con una mano. Aun sabiendo que no era el movimiento más sabio, teniendo a Anzu delante, Akari no pudo evitar levantarse y apoyar una mano en su espalda. Estaba temblando, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, respirando con fuerza.

“¿Y pensabas que no estaría dispuesta?” El tono de Anzu se había calmado un poco, y eso lo hacía, de alguna manera, aún peor. “¿Crees que no lo hubiese bienvenido si hubiese significado no haber sido abandonada? ¿Crees que no sabía de lo que eran capaces?”

“¡Sé que estarías dispuesta!” Las manos de Tae se cerraron en puños, y el dolor que impregnaba sus palabras causó que un pesado nudo se atase en torno a la garganta de Akari. El dolor presente se unió al dolor pasado, y a Akari le estaba empezando a costar respirar. “¡Ese era el problema! Porque yo… Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser responsable de tu sufrimiento… No así.”

“¿Pero sí hacerme sufrir de otras maneras?” Lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Anzu, a punto de caer, y Akari se dio cuenta que hacía años que no veía a su amiga (¿tenía derecho a llamarla así?) llorar. “¿Sabes por qué conocía las habilidades de tu guadaña?”

Tae abrió mucho los ojos, aferrándose instintivamente a la mano de Akari, apretándola con fuerza mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. La propia Akari estaba un poco confusa por este repentino cambio de tema.

“Estuve estudiando. Todos los días, durante el almuerzo, en la biblioteca de la academia. Estudiando todo lo relativo a Kirie-V. Política, economía, sociedad, historia, tecnología, geografía… Todo.” Anzu dejó caer lo hombros, la energía abandonando su cuerpo. “Quería impresionarte. Quería impresionarte a ti, a tu familia y al gobierno de Kirie-V. Para… para poder estar juntas. Te… te lo iba a decir en tu cumpleaños y pedirte… si podía pasar un verano contigo, las dos juntas.”

Ya no había nada que pudiese detener el llanto de ninguna de las tres. Tae estaba ya sollozando abiertamente, sus lágrimas salpicando la mesa. 

“Y aunque no venía explícito… comprendí cómo funcionaba tu mundo. Comprendo que tuvieses miedo. Yo también lo tenía.” La voz de Anzu se estaba volviendo ahogada, años de rencores y arrepentimientos saliendo a la luz a borbotones, la presa que los contenía resquebrajada. “Sabía lo que me esperaba si me unía a ti, si seguíamos juntas. Lo único que te pedía… lo que necesitaba… es que confiases en mí y me dejases elegir. Sólo eso.” 

“¡Tenía miedo!” Esas dos palabras fueron desgarradoras, forzando a Anzu apartar la vista. “Tenía miedo, Anzu. Y… Y a lo mejor actué como una cobarde y te hice daño y lo siento. Me marché sin despedirme, siendo una completa egoísta.”

“Yo…” Anzu negó muy rápido con la cabeza, parpadeando en un vano intento de frenar las lágrimas. “¿Es esto ridículo? ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado?”

Tae negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, a la vez que Akari tomaba la palabra, intentando transmitir con su voz lo que creía que todas estaban sintiendo.

“Éramos crías, Anzu.” La segunda al mando agachó la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar la humedad que ahora recubría sus mejillas. “Éramos crías y el mundo nos lanzó una situación horrible y no supimos actuar… No supimos salir adelante sin hacernos daño entre nosotras.”

Aunque no quisiesen. Aunque fuese lo último que deseaban hacer.. Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, atormentadas por sus recuerdos y sus arrepentimientos. No fue hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron que Akari volvió a tomar la palabra. 

“¿Y ahora qué?” Era una pregunta sobre todo dirigida hacia Anzu. “¿Va a cambiar algo? ¿Vamos… a volver a ser amigas?”

Se arrepintió en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios. Sonaban… tan infantiles, una cría pidiendo que sus amigas no se enfadasen entre sí y no rompiesen el grupo. Anzu se colocó a ella en un parpadeo, sus pequeñas manos agarrando con sorprendente fuerza los hombros de su uniforme. Tae dio un paso hacia ellas, preocupada, pero se detuvo cuando Anzu apoyó su frente contra la de Akari.

“¿No te cansas nunca de ser tonta, Kaiba?” Pero no había malicia en sus palabras. “No… A lo mejor la tonta soy yo. Llegados a este punto, ¿quién sabe?”

¿Cómo se suponía que Akari debía responder a eso? ¿Era un sí? ¿Era un no? Pedir ayuda a Tae con la mirada no sirvió de mucho, porque la diplómata estaba tan confundida como ella. Y Anzu… Anzu soltó a Akari y envolvió a ambas en un abrazo. Fue fugaz, apenas un par de segundos de presión que no les dio tiempo a corresponder antes de que Anzu las hubiese soltado.

“Me sigue doliendo. Me va a seguir doliendo, veros.” Y eso no iba a cambiar pronto. “Sobre todo ahora, que estáis…”

Hizo un vago gesto con las manos hacia ellas dos. Oh. Um. Akari no había pensado que fuesen tan obvias, ella y Tae. A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sentir que se le ruborizaban un poco las mejillas.

“Podemos… ¿No actuar así cuando estés delante?”

“No seas ridícula, So Tae Hyun.” Ah, ahí estaba de vuelta Anzu. Si no fuese por los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, nadie hubiera adivinado que había estado llorando. “Actuad como os dé la gana. Somos todas adultas aquí, ¿verdad? Ya va siendo hora que lo parezcamos.”

Akari asintió lentamente, aún a sabiendas que tanto ella como Tae tratarían de evitar demasiadas muestras de afecto delante de Anzu. Era… bueno, era un resultado mejor del esperado. Aunque Akari tampoco había sabido a que atenerse antes de comenzar la conversación. ¿Más gritos, más acusaciones? ¿Una plena reconciliación? Pero las cosas eran más complicadas que todo eso. Era… un primer paso. El breve abrazo de Anzu, el hecho de que no hubiese declarado que no eran amigas… era un punto de inicio. No volvería a ser como antes, de eso estaba prácticamente segura. Pero con el tiempo, quizás, si Akari se atrevía a soñar, podrían construir algo distinto. 

Habían reabierto las heridas y habían sacado el veneno que había quedado enquistado en ellas durante años. Ahora, con un poco de suerte, volverían a cerrarse. Akari suspiró, recibiendo un ligero apretón de Tae. Oh. No se habían soltado la mano.

“Creo… Que por hoy hemos hecho suficiente.” Anzu asintió, intentando ocultar su alivio y fracasando.

“Bien.” Anzu se aclaró la garganta, y por un segundo Akari vió a la misma cría de 17 años que había visto el primer día de la academia. Una chica diminuta, el pelo recogido en dos moños afirmando con fuego en su mirada que iba a ser una capitana. Y Akari su primera oficial. ¿Recordaba Anzu ese primer encuentro? “Kaiba, So Tae Hyun.”

Y tras un momento de duda en el dintel de la puerta, durante el cual murmuró un par de palabras, saliendo un instante después.

“¿Ha dicho algo?” La lágrimas aún brillaban en los ojos de Tae, pero habían dejado de escurrirse por sus mejillas. “No… No he llegado a oírla bien.”

Akari había logrado captar las palabras, apenas lo suficientemente audibles como para que fuesen entendidas.

_“Yo también lo siento.”_

Otro paso adelante, quizás. Akari, al menos, tenía una cosa muy clara. Pasase lo que pasase, habían roto las cadenas que las habían mantenido ancladas en el pasado.

Ahora tenían que tratar de seguir caminando adelante.


	22. USS Hanafuda Thunder: Mission End

Hay un gato en la sala de máquinas. Normalmente eso no era noticia, Emi solía tener a uno o dos mininos acompañándola mientras trabajaba. ¿Eran una fuente de distracción? Sí. ¿Llenaban todo de pelos? Sí. Pero Akane le había dado visto bueno, así que mientras Emi fuese la Ingeniera Jefe de la Hanafuda Thunder, habría gatos en su sala de máquinas. Lo que no explicaba la presencia de un gato extra. ¡Qué bienvenido era! Pero era un poquito extraño. Es decir, estaban en el espacio, no era como si los gatos pudieran colarse dentro de la nave desde el vacío sideral. ¿Verdad?

Emi entrecerró un poco los ojos, moviéndose con el más absoluto sigilo. Una enorme mole de pelo marrón con manchas claras estaba despatarrada encima de una de las consolas de mando (que no reconocían el pelo de gato, después de un ligero, ligerísimo accidente que casi les manda al núcleo de una supergigante roja), una cola peluda enroscándose alrededor del respaldo de una de las sillas.

¿A lo mejor sí que existían los gatos espaciales gigantes y uno se había colado en la nave? Cosas más raras se habían visto. Y aunque las reparaciones iban a buen ritmo, todavía había un par de agujeros en el casco por los que teóricamente podría haberse colado un gato.

La enorme bola de pelo se incorporó, clavando dos ojos amarillentos en ella. Abrió la boca, mostrando dientes extremadamente afilados, mucho más largos que los que tendría un gato normal y… Y el gato soltó un maullido extremadamente lastimero. Y ante eso Emi no se podía resistir. Salió de su escondrijo, un táper con los restos de la comida del resto de sus gatos entre sus manos.

“¿Cómo has llegado tú aquí?” El gato volvió a maullar, alargando una patita hacia el táper. “Si eres un alienígena devorapersonas me tienes que decirlo, ¿vale? Que no lo digo yo, lo dice Starfleet.”

El gato giró un poquito la cabecita, volviendo a maullar. Vale, Emi iba a tomar eso como que no era una criatura del más allá que la iba a partir en cachitos. Así que se aproximó, abrió el táper y se lo puso delante. El gato olisqueó la comida un segundo antes de comenzar a comer, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, barriendo la consola con ella.

“A lo mejor te has escapado de una habitación.” El minino no confirmó ni desmintió eso. “Pero no tienes ni collar ni nada. Hmm. ¿No tienes nombre?”

El gato, puesto que era un gato y no podía hablar, no le respondió. Ojalá un gato que pudiese hablar, en verdad. Podría preguntarle a Akari si era algo que podían hacer en sus laboratorios de la ciencia. 

“¡Pues habrá que buscarte uno!” No iba a dejar que el pobre gato se quedase sin hogar, aunque fuese un alienígena. “Que no puedo andar llamándote gato todo el rato. Hmmm.”

¿Qué nombre le pegaba? Era grande y peludo, estaba segura que si intentaba acariciarlo su mano iba a desaparecer bajo un mar de pelo. Así que necesitaba un nombre que fuese a juego. Hmmm.

“Rogelio.” El gato alzó la cabeza para mirarla, lamiéndose los restos de salsa del morro. “Ese es tu nombre. ¡Rogelio!”

El gato se apartó de la consola, liberando el sitio para que Emi pudiese colocarse. Ah sí, que había venido aquí a trabajar. Bueno, técnicamente debería estar durmiendo, pero cuanto antes arreglarse la nave, antes podrían ir a una estación donde pudiesen reparar completamente a la Hanafuda Thunder. Además, que sólo eran dos cosillas de nada, en cinco minutos lo acababa y se iba a dormir.

Que podría esperar a mañana, pero cuanto antes arreglaran la nave, antes podría volver Tae a casa. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, solo interrumpido por los rápidos tecleos de los dedos de Emi sobre la consola y los ronroneos de Rogelio, que se había acomodado en la silla que tenía a su derecha y se había hecho un ovillo. 

“¿Tu tienes amigas, Rogelio?” El gato abrió un ojo como única respuesta.”¡Yo tengo muchas! Aunque bueno, luego dejaron de ser algunas amigas entre sí, y Tae se tuvo que ir…”

Pero habían seguido siendo amigas. Incluso Akari y Anzu… o eso creía haber visto. Al fin y al cabo, todas habían estado trabajando en Goddess Call, ¿no? Emi era quien mejor lo había podido ver, la mejor posicionada para observar cómo los vínculos seguían allí, un poco escondidos pero aún fuertes. Goddess Call. La promesa que las había unido hace ya años, y había seguido vinculándolas desde entonces.

¿Y ahora que había acabado, ese vínculo había desaparecido? Emi apartó sus manos de la consola, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pensativa. No, eso no sonaba bien. Goddess Call había sido un éxito, lo habían logrado entre todas. Pero eso no quería decir que ese vínculo hubiese desaparecido. Le parecía que había sido al revés, de alguna forma. Ahora se llevaban todas incluso mejor, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Tampoco necesitaba saberlo, era así y de momento eso a Emi le bastaba. 

Pero vamos, que a ella le parecía que Goddess Call había abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Los ojos de Emi se abrieron de par en par al llegar a una única e inevitable conclusión. Eran libres. El protocolo Goddess Call estaba completado (imperfecto, peligroso, aún mejorable, pero acabado), y eran libres de buscar nuevos proyectos, nuevas ambiciones, sin este fracaso atándolas. O algo así. 

Emi se apartó de la consola, despertando a Rogelio, que estaba medio dormido. El gato se incorporó, parpadeando pesadamente, y aceptó ser cogido en brazos, acurrucándose contra Emi, casi tapándole la vista por el mero volumen de pelo. La puerta de la sala de motores se cerró tras ellos con un siseo, pero Emi no estaba prestando mucha atención a eso. En su cabeza nadaban toda una multitud de posibilidades y proyectos. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente esfuerzo que las aunase a todas? ¿En que podían cooperar, que podían crear que superase incluso a Goddess Call? Emi sonrió, dando un pequeño saltito mientras andaba de vuelta a su cuarto.

¡No podía esperar a enseñarle todas sus ideas a Akane por la mañana! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon Sakura se enfrentaba a una elección. Algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrada, pero había aprendido hace tiempo que nunca era tan sencillo como podría parecer. En la pantalla disponible en su cuarto podía ver el noticiario diario de Kirie-V. La situación había vuelto a caldearse, con nuevas protestas estallando en las principales ciudades, respondida una vez más con una brutal represión policial. La revolución estaba asimismo dividida, entre aquellos que pedían su llegada lo más pronto posible, y el grupo que la pedía mantenerse alejada todavía. En la situación actual, sería excesivamente sencillo para el gobierno actual del planeta organizar un accidente que eliminase el problema que era Neon Sakura. Podía arriesgarse, la parte más pasional de ella lo pedía, la impulsaba a volver a casa, a enfrentarse a sus problemas con el rostro descubierto. Pero por mucho que desease hacer eso, sabía que no podía. Si ella caía, se derrumbaba un símbolo.

Y la destrucción de un símbolo podía ser el golpe que acabase con la revolución. No, había demasiado en juego como para que Neon se dejase llevar por sus pensamientos. Suspirando, apagó la pantalla de su habitación. Vale, prioridades. Tenía que desgranar uno a uno los pasos a seguir. 

En primer lugar, debía responder a Ying Yue, que la había invitado a trasladarse a la USS Tiger Three. Con los Borg arrestados y neutralizados, la Tiger Three podía dejarla en Kirie-V en menos de 48 horas. En otro momento, habría sido la mejor solución, y Neon la hubiese tomado sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero la situación había cambiado. El juego volvía a ser uno de paciencia y espera, de actuar en la distancia. Por mucho que la pesase.

Además. Estaba Kari. Que no debería afectar su decisión, Tae se había prometido a sí misma que no dejaría que las amistades o… o el amor influyesen en sus decisiones que estuviesen relacionadas con Kirie-V. Pero nunca había cumplido esa promesa, ¿verdad? Primero apartando a Anzu, tratando de protegerla. Lo inteligente habría sido tenerla a su lado, alguien con su lengua afilada habría sido una aliada inigualable. Pero no había podido hacer eso. Neon Sakura era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de exponer a Anzu a eso. De arriesgar su vida. 

Y se había equivocado. La conversación que había tenido con Anzu y Kari lo había dejado más que patente. Así que no pretendía repetir errores pasados. Quizás… Tae negó con la cabeza, sus dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? De ella dependía el destino de Kirie-V. ¿Pero quizás eso era prepotente de su parte? ¿Pensar que ella era la pieza clave para _todo un planeta_?

Tae se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su salita de estar, suspirando. ¿Cuando se había complicado todo tanto? ¿Habría cambiado todo de haber dejado a Anzu elegir? ¿Para bien o para mal? Estarían riéndose juntas ahora, victoriosas; o estaría Tae completamente sola. Dolía, dolía mucho de pensar, heridas antiguas abiertas de nuevo. Pero era un dolor hasta cierto punto… ¿bienvenido? 

Era… Era mucho más fácil, seguir adelante cuando no estaba sola. Cuando tenía a Kari… Cuando tenía a Kari a su lado. ¿Podía justificarlo…? No. No, Tae ya había pasado por ahí la primera vez. No iba a tomar una decisión que no le correspondía a ella tomar. Lo dejaría a elección de Kari y Anzu… Y las demás. Aunque… No se podía imaginar un mundo en el que Kari dijese que sí, y Akane no estuviese a su lado de inmediato, uniéndose a la fiesta. Y en cuanto Anzu se apuntase, Miki iba a venir detrás, con Emi a su vera. No las merecía. No las merecía y sin embargo no le quedaba sino dar las gracias a todas las estrellas por haberla bendecido con unas amigas como ellas.

¿Oh? Tae se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sus dedos encontrando lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas. ¿Estaba triste? No… No era eso. Casi lo contrario. Por primera vez en media década, el peso que amenazaba con quebrar los hombros de So Tae Hyun día y noche se aligeró, repartido entre más personas. La revolucionaria de Kirie-V, con lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas, se permitió una suave sonrisa, hundiéndose un poco más en su silla. Era una sensación a la que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad. Y por una vez, eso no le asustaba.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Prueba de nuevo, por favor.”

Su consola mostró una ristra incomprensible de números y letras, antes de interrumpirse bruscamente, la pantalla entera inundada por un brillante color rojo. Vale, eso no había funcionado. Llevaban los últimos días intentando encontrar una manera que permitiese a _um0th comunicarse con ellas de una forma que no fuesen simples pantallazos de color o hackeando los sistemas de la Hanafuda Thunder para encender y apagar distintos elementos de la nave según le pareciese.

De momento habían tenido éxito nulo , y _um0th se estaba empezando a frustrar.

“Quizás estamos tratando de resolver el problema a través de un enfoque erróneo.” La pantalla parpadeó dos veces, rojo seguido de amarillo, una combinación de colores que Akari había comenzado a identificar con el sarcasmo. Para sorpresa de prácticamente nadie, eran los colores más utilizados por _um0th. “Hay demasiadas variables que no conocemos, demasiado en el funcionamiento del Cubo que no parece ser compaginable con el software de Starfleet.”

Azul claro inundando la pantalla durante un puñado de segundos. Akari estaba menos segura de sus significado, pero por el contexto en el que solía aparecer, tendía a interpretarlo como impaciencia. 

“Empecemos por algo más sencillo.” Por alguna razón los números y letras no estaban funcionando. Vale. Pues emplearían alternativas más simples. “¿Puedes hacer que la pantalla se ilumina de blanco y luego de negro?”

Verde seguido de amarillo. _“Claro que puedo, Kaiba.”_ Akari no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se curvasen ligeramente hacia arriba, imaginándose perfectamente lo que la IA podría estar pensando. La consola parpadeó negro y luego blanco. Perfecto.

“Existe un antiguo método de comunicación que se basa en un sistema similar.” La idea era excesivamente simple, incluso primitiva. Pero en estos momentos a Akari le interesaban más los resultados que el refinamiento tecnológico. No podía imaginarse la situación de _um0th, pero estar atrapada en ese infierno digital, sin la capacidad de entablar una conversación decente con nadie… debía ser cuanto menos frustrante. “Estoy pensando en el que existió en la Tierra originalmente, pero estoy segura que métodos similares existen en múltiples planetas.”

Un parpadeo azul. Vale, ahora estaba completamente segura que era el color que _um0th usaba para expresar su impaciencia.

“Código morse. Sucesiones de líneas y puntos, originalmente derivados de la distinta duración de una señal, que pueden ser traducidos a letras y palabras.” Lo dicho. Excesivamente simple y quizás primitivo, pero si funcionaba… entonces no había nada de lo que quejarse. A veces lo más obvio era la mejor solución. “Puesto que no hemos logrado enviar símbolos de una forma consistente, podemos intentar sustituirlos por colores. Negro para indicar el intervalo activo, blanco para las pasuas, por ejemplo. ¿Y quizás hacer que las líneas duren el triple que los puntos?”

Hubo un largo intervalo de tiempo en el que la consola permaneció sin respuesta alguna, antes de iluminarse durante el más breve de los instantes de verde. _um0th estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Ahora era solo cuestión de implementarlo. Kari se ajustó las gafas, sus dedos danzando sobre el teclado de la consola. Claro, era muy fácil exponer el plan, pero había pasos intermedios que debían cumplirse antes. Investigar sobre el funcionamiento del código morse, implementar una subrutina de software que tradujera los colores a puntos y rayas, y a su vez éstas a palabras.

Trabajo excesivamente sencillo, aunque algo tedioso, que normalmente Akari hubiese delegado. Pero esto era importante. Y así es como pasaron varias horas, la oficial científica de la Hanafuda Thunder inclinada sobre su teclado, la IA conocida como _um0th aguardando silenciosamente. 

“Es un programa burdo.” Era lo más que podían esperar con solo un par de horas de trabajo. “Pero debería ser funcional. Prueba a decir algo, _um0th.”

Parpadeo rápido de la pantalla de la consola, los flashes de blanco y negro traduciéndose lentamente en letras. 

_“Ya era hora, Kaiba.”_ Funcionaba. Era lento, cada frase tardaba medio minuto en confeccionarse, pero era mucho más que hace escasas horas. Akari se permitió un respiro de alivio, la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros durante estos últimos días disipándose ligeramente.

“Imagino que tienes mucho qué decir.” Amarillo. Al parecer los colores iban a seguir siendo útiles. “Al menos así podrás defenderte cuando llegue el momento.”

 _“¿Tan pronto?”_ Era lo esperable. _um0th era una IA sin afiliación aparente, creada mediante un método hasta ahora desconocido, y que controlaba un Cubo Borg. Había muchos poderes que comenzaban a moverse para intentar controlar la situación. _“¿Quién viene tras de mí?”_

_um0th se lo estaba esperando, quizás por eso su impaciencia a la hora de poder comunicarse. Si no podía hablar, no podía defenderse, y eso la habría dejado en una posición muy vulnerable. Y si _um0th se asemejaba en algo a Anzu, por poco que fuese, Akari sabía que era una posición que aborrecía. 

“Starfleet ha mostrado un interés por hacerse con la tutela nominal del Cubo y… de ti.”

_“No soy un objeto. Que ni se les pase por la cabeza que pueden tratarme como una propiedad.”_

“Posiblemente es lo que algunos altos mandos pretenden. De momento, Marisa se está haciendo cargo del asunto.” La Almirante, como siempre que le tocaba lidiar con cualquier cosa relacionada con la Hanafuda Thunder, estaba echando largas horas para intentar resolver la situación por la vía burocrática. “Quiere ofrecerte un puesto como aliada de Starfleet. Como líder de tu propia nave, tan independiente como puede serlo Akane, por ejemplo.”

 _“Eso podría ser… aceptable.”_ Lo decía como si estuviera haciendo ella un favor a Starfleet y no al revés. Y aún así, Akari tenía la sensación de que no estaba del todo convencida. _“Esas son las buenas noticias. ¿Cuáles son las malas, Kaiba?”_

“Mirai Future.” La pantalla se iluminó de inmediato de morado oscuro, un color que hasta el momento no había usado, pero Akari se podía imaginar que representaba. “Al parecer, los Borg usaron su tecnología para crear ese Cubo, por lo que defienden que todo lo que se haya creado usando sus patentes les pertenece.”

Akari se esperaba un nuevo exabrupto, tanto de colores como de palabras, pero la pantalla de su consola permaneció inmutable durante casi un minuto entero.

 _“¿Cuales son sus posibilidades de victoria?”_

Oh. Interesante. “Difícil de decir. Ahora mismo están intentando negociar directamente con Starfleet.” Akari resopló un poco. “Pero ambas sabemos que eso no va a salir adelante, así que les tocará acudir a la vía legal.”

 _“La vía lenta.”_ No tan lenta como les podría gustar. Mirai Future tenía la capacidad de… aligerar el discurrir de la justicia. _“Puedo desaparecer.”_

“Es… Bueno, ciertamente es una opción.” Era complicada, pero _um0th estaba demostrando tener una mente muy despierta. “Irán tras de ti, y sin la protección de un poder equivalente a Starfleet, vas a convertirte en un objetivo. No sólo para Mirai Future, sino para otras organizaciones políticas. Romulanos, cardasianos, ferengi… Todos desean hacerse con el control del Cubo.”

Otro relampagueo púrpura, seguido de silencio. Era una situación complicada, muy complicada, y Akari deseaba poder ofrecerle algo más a _um0th que una simple ristra de datos e información. Ofrecerle una solución, o al menos una ayuda más concreta…

 _“No pongas esa cara, Kaiba. No necesito tu lástima.”_ No era lástima, pero podía comprender como se podía malinterpretar. _“¿Qué hay de los Klingon?”_

“Han... mostrado su interés, sí.” Bueno, esa era una manera de definirlo, al menos. “Dame un segundo y te doy la información actualizada.”

La Almirante Marisa se estaba encargando de coordinar y acumular toda la información relacionada con el caso de _um0th. Una rápida petición de acceso y Akari tenía acceso a toda esta información. Oh. Vale, inesperado pero interesante.

“Te han invitado.” Era un comunicado muy reciente, y su origen… “Hay un Ave de Guerra Klingon en un sector próximo. Dicen que una guerrera de tu calibre siempre será bienvenida entre sus filas.”

 _“...no soy una guerrera.”_ No técnicamente, no. Pero tenía bajo su control un Cubo de increíble potencia militar, que había sido capaz de prácticamente destruir la Hanafuda Thunder. _“¿Crees que es un truco?”_

“Te recomendaría ser precavida, pero el subterfugio no es el modus operandi preferido por el pueblo Klingon.” Había excepciones, por supuesto, pero a Akari no le daba la sensación que este caso fuese una de esas excepciones. “Si prefieres no esperar a la decisión de Starfleet, los Klingon son probablemente tu mejor opción.”

La alianza entre ambas fuerzas galácticas estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, así que si lograba hacerse con la amistad de los Klingon, posiblemente pudiese contar con el apoyo de Starfleet también. Además, los Klingon no iban a dejar que Mirai Future mirase en su dirección, su enemistad con esta compañía seguía siendo legendaria.

 _“Si salgo ahora, puedo reunirme con ellos en dos días. Menos incluso._ ” Hubo otra larga pausa tras esta afirmación, y Akari no supo cómo llenar el silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Qué la echarían de menos? No… No estaba segura de haber reconstruido lo suficiente con Anzu para llegar a ese punto, y con _um0th menos. Pero… (y esto lo constató casi con sorpresa) era la verdad. Akari iba a echar a _um0th de menos. Los últimos días, trabajando largas horas en distintos programas que le permitieran hablar, había llegado a apreciar la compañía de la IA. Y a pesar de lo mucho que la recordaba a Anzu (la Anzu de los últimos años, de palabras afiladas, tono ácido y expresión frígida), a Akari le parecía que _um0th había disfrutado algo de su tiempo juntas. Quizás no amistad, no tanto. ¿Complicidad? _“Oh, no me vengas ahora con esa expresión.”_

La pantalla estaba parpadeando en amarillo. _“No os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente.”_ ¿Tan obvio era? A Akari le hubiese gustado pensar que sabía ocultar sus expresiones mejor, pero al parecer en ocasiones era muy transparente. _“No voy a estar escondida para siempre, Kaiba. Así que no os acostumbreis a estar sin mi. Que conociéndoos me vais a necesitar más temprano que tarde.”_

Akari esbozó una ligera sonrisa, posando una mano sobre la consola. La pantalla se iluminó verde durante un instante, tan efímero que habría pasado completamente desapercibido si Akari no hubiese estado prestando atención.

“Es una promesa. ¿No?” Otro flash verde, la confirmación que Akari buscaba. “Y _um0th no rompe sus promesas.”

 _“Obviamente, Kaiba.”_ Ahora el amarillo decoraba la pantalla. _“Pensé que sería obvio.”_

“Lo es.” Akari apartó la mano de la consola. “Nos vemos pronto.”

Un último flash verde, y la pantalla se apagó. _um0th había partido en busca de su libertad. 

Y cuando la encontrase, regresaría. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

No era fácil encontrar una sala completamente vacía en la Hanafuda Thunder. La nave no era excesivamente grande, y la gran mayoría de estancias tenían un propósito determinado. Y para lo que quería hacer Anzu, el Holodeck no le bastaba. Que tampoco es que lo hubiese usado mucho en el pasado, no era un entretenimiento que le llamase la atención. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, hacía mucho tiempo que no dedicaba tiempo a… entretenerse. En la academia, los estudios no la dejaban mucho tiempo, y el que disponía había sido monopolizado por sus compañeras. Por sus amigas.

Y en la Hanafuda Thunder, el tiempo libre era un bien aún más preciado. Siempre había algo que hacer, alguien a quien amonestar, un error que corregir. Pero su periodo temporal como capitana la habían enseñado que si quería ascender a tener su propia nave algún día, tenía que aprender a relajarse, y se iba a romper. Y eso no era aceptable. Además…

Anzu tiró un poco de sus mangas, asegurándose que sus antebrazos estaban libres, el metal del arnés frío contra su piel.

Además no tenía sentido malgastar un regalo, que se quedase acumulando polvo sin ser usado. 

La habitación que finalmente había encontrado (privilegios de ser la segunda al mando) había servido en sus inicios como almacén. Pero las labores de reparación la habían prácticamente vaciado, dejando un espacio vacío de altas paredes grises. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Anzu se miró las manos, cubiertas por guantes térmicos, para protegerlas del intenso frío. No los había usado durante su incursión en el Cubo Borg y ese era un error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir. Los pies plantados firmemente a la altura de los hombros, Anzu encaró la primera de las paredes. Había visto a varios artistas usar estos aparatos cuando era niña, en Zinnia, y más recientemente, había buscado tutoriales. Porque aunque el uso era intuitivo y como arma improvisada Anzu se las había apañado, no era lo mismo congelar a un par de Borg insignificantes que crear arte a partir de hielo.

Durante un minuto, Anzu se quedó quieta, centrándose en su respiración. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Si quería que saliese bien, no podía permitirse el más mínimo temblor en sus brazos, la más mínima irregularidad en su respiración. Y, aunque no lo admitiese nunca en voz alta, era algo que le costaba. Vale, si, a Anzu Hayami le hervían los sentimientos muy fácilmente. Era uno de sus puntos fuertes, lo había usado en el pasado y lo seguiría usando en el futuro. Pero ahora mismo, era un inconveniente.

Dentro, fuera. 

Un movimiento fluido, una mano apuntando hacia el gris metálico de la pared. El frío que estalló desde su muñeca casi la hace dar un respingo reflexivo, desviando mínimamente la trayectoria esperada. No, eso no iba a valer. 

Dentro, fuera.

El segundo intento fue mejor, esta vez Anzu se esperaba el brusco descenso de temperatura alrededor de sus manos, manteniéndose completamente inmóvil mientras el hielo tomaba forma frente a ella, líneas de escarcha recorriendo el metal. ¿Qué estaba dibujando? No lo tenía claro. Tampoco es que lo estuviese pensando. Simplemente guiaba el hielo, dejando estelas de frío a su alrededor que lentamente iban conformando un todo.

Dentro, fuera. 

Las líneas iban tomando forma, poco a poco creando una imagen ante sus ojos, blancos y azules mezclándose. Una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos brillantes, dos trenzas enmarcando un rostro repleto de alegría… 

Dentro, fue-

El cuidadoso ritmo de respiración que Anzu había logrado mantener durante los últimos minutos se fue de inmediato al traste en cuanto observó la imagen en su conjunto. Ocupando toda la pared, el rostro de Miki Tanaka le sonreía, el hielo brillando bajo la luz que iluminaba esta habitación.

¿Que estaba haciendo? Quizás venir aquí había sido un error, quizás usar el arnés había sido un error. ¡Quizás todo había sido un error! Miki… ¡Miki ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba un regalo como este! En su momento, Anzu lo había ignorado como una mera casualidad, pero después de lo que le había contado Miki…

No. 

“Anzu, no seas tonta.” Miki se lo había regalado pensando que era un símbolo de la amistad. De una amistad verdadera. Ni más, ni menos. “No seas tonta que te veo venir.”

Miki no tenía forma de saber lo que verdaderamente significaba un regalo así. En Zinnia, regalarle a otra persona por su cumpleaños un objeto destinado a crear, sobre todo a crear de forma artística, era el equivalente a una declaración… una declaración de…

“Amor.” Y genial, eso lo había dicho en voz alta. “Que sí, que hubiese sido muy bonito-”

Oh. Oh vale, había admitido eso en voz alta también. ¿Qué le estaba pasando hoy? Anzu entrecerró los ojos y miró con sospecha al arnés. Era un poco inmaduro, pero estaba tentada de echarle la culpa de todo a él. Soltando un ruido entre la frustración y la aceptación, Anzu echó los brazos al aire.

“Vale, sí. Sí Miki hubiese tenido esa intención… Pues no habría estado _mal._ ” Todo lo contrario. “Pero ese no es el caso, así que deja de darlo vueltas.”

Ya claro. Era muy fácil decirlo. Porque si su subconsciente estaba pensando tanto en ello como para que le saliese un retrato de Miki de forma inconsciente… Anzu suspiró. En menudo lío se había metido ella solita. Vale, cinco minutos de lamentarse, y luego vuelta al trabajo. No iba a estar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

No llegó a pasar ni un minuto antes de que llamasen a la puerta, el ruido de nudillos contra el metal invadiendo a Anzu de pánico. El hielo recubrió la estancia entera, ocultando el retrato de Miki Tanaka, y con un poco de suerte, los sentimientos de Anzu Hayami. Sólo entonces, con la ropa cubierta de cristales de hielo y una fina capa de escarcha cubriendo su pelo y mejillas, Anzu se dignó a abrir la puerta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Miki Tanaka no se le daba bien esto. Vale, era su responsabilidad hacerlo, era parte de su trabajo, y _podía_ hacerlo. Pero ni le gustaba ni se le daba demasiado bien. Porque decir adiós a alguien que había empezado a considerar como una amiga, y que las había ayudado tanto cuando más lo habían necesitado era de sus cosas menos favoritas en el mundo.

“Minami.” La hacker aún no había abandonado los sistema de la nave, aunque el resto de la tripulación había ido dejando caer indirectas (y en el caso de Anzu, directas) de que ya iba siendo hora de que se despidiese de la Hanafuda Thunder. Que así dicho era un poco feo... “¿Podemos hablar un rato?”

 _“¡Oh! ¡Miki!”_ La voz de Minami parecía llenarse de alegría siempre que hablaba con alguien de la tripulación, Algo que no ayudaba para nada su situación. _“Um, vale. ¡Pero solo un momento! Una de las puertas del ascensor está actuando un poco rara y voy a revisar el código que la controla.”_

Y esta era la otra cara del problema. Bueno, la primera era que Minami no se quería ir, y sinceramente, Miki la entendía completamente. La Hanafuda Thunder tenía la maravillosa propiedad de convertirse en el hogar de todos aquellos que pisen su interior, por breve que fuese su estancia. Incluso si sólo están presentes a través de los sistemas de software de la nave.

El segundo problema era que Minami no paraba de encontrar pequeños errorcillos para posponer una y otra vez su marcha. Y vale, les estaba ayudando, pero tenían a casi quinientas personas trabajando en reparar la nave, y en cuanto Emi les diese el visto bueno, iban a dirigirse a la estación de Starfleet más cercana, donde la Hanafuda Thunder recibiría una reparación íntegra. La iban a dejar como nueva. 

“Sí, claro. Sólo será un ratito.” O eso esperaba. Sinceramente, Miki no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación. No quería simplemente decirle, “oye gracias por todo pero adiós”. Eso estaba un poco feo. Hmmmm. Jo, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? “Oye, Minami, tú estudiaste en la academia de Starfleet, ¿verdad?”

 _“¡Sip! Nunca acabé, porque me echaron tres veces.”_ Sip, eso le había parecido recordar. _“¡No coincidimos en clase pero creo que alguna vez nos cruzamos por los pasillos!”_

“¿Eso quiere decir que te readmitieron dos veces, verdad?”

 _“¡Si! Porque resulta que hackeando encuentras muchas cosas. Y a veces eso ayuda salvar el futuro de Starfleet. Como cuando unos cuantos Almirantes fueron controlados por unos parásitos psíquicos.”_ Ah… sí, eso era algo que había pasado. Posiblemente más de una vez. _“Entonces me expulsaban, avisaba de algo que estaba pasando, me readmitían, volvía a descubrir cosas, me volvían a echar… era un ciclo sin fin.”_

“Eso suena intenso.” Minami ya había demostrado ser impresionante por cómo había manejado la Hanafuda Thunder, pero esto era ya otro nivel. “¡Eres como una heroína!”

_“Ah, bueno… No es para tanto.”_

“Oye, yo conozco a un par de personas en Starfleet.” Miki se había hecho amiga de prácticamente todo el mundo con el que compartía clase, y unos cuantos ahora ocupaban puestos de relativa importancia en el cuartel general de Starfleet. “Puedo intentar hablar con ellas para ver si te pueden readmitir. A ver, no les podré contar exactamente lo que ha pasado, porque es un poquito ilegal, pero-”

 _“No.”_ Miki perdió el hilo ante la súbita negativa de Miami. _“A- ah, perdón, no quería interrumpirte. Es simplemente que… creo que esta claro que no pertenezco en Starfleet. Que no encajo ahí dentro. ¡Además!”_

Minami se había vuelto a animar a medida que hablaba.

 _“Si hubiese estado dentro de la academia, no os hubiese podido ayudar.”_ Hmm. Eso era cierto pero… ¡Minami era muy hábil! Seguro que se las hubiese apañado. ¿Verdad? _“Mi lugar está fuera del sistema, y no pasa nada. ¡Desde aquí puedo ayudar como mejor puedo hacerlo!”_

Miki Tanaka no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo. A veces se le pasaban cosas, o se distraía con sus propios pensamientos, o veía un perrito y sus pensamientos se volvían monotemáticos. Por eso dudó antes de hablar, pensando bien sus palabras, porque a lo mejor estaba asumiendo algo equivocado. Además, era mucho más difícil leer el tono de una persona a través del sistema de comunicación, sin posibilidad de ver su rostro. Pero aún así…

“Oye, Minami.” No lo diría. Al menos no obviamente. Iba a intentar ser discreta y redirigir la conversación. Akari estaría orgullosa de ella. “¿Te gustaría seguir ayudándonos?”

 _“¡Claro!”_ Una respuesta inmediata, sin atisbo de duda. _“Es más, ahora mismo voy a arreglar esa puerta que te había dicho…”_

“No. Osea. Sí, eso sería genial. Pero no puedes.” Genial Miki, estabas siendo super coherente. A ver, tranquila. Piensa. ¿Qué haría Anzu? Bueno, quizás esa no era la pregunta adecuada, porque Anzu habría acabado con la conversación hacía cinco minutos. “No puedes seguir en la nave. Osea, que por nosotras encantadas. Mientras más seamos, más divertido todo, pero…”

Pero. 

“Vamos a volver a Starfleet, van a arreglar la nave entera. Y si se dan cuenta que has estado aquí dentro, vamos a tener todas un montonazo de problemas. Um... sobre todo tú.”

 _“Oh… Entiendo.”_ Oh no. Oh no, Miki la había puesto triste. Esto era precisamente lo que no quería. _“¿Puedo al menos decir adiós?”_

A Miki se le rompió un poquito el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Vale, sí, Minami era un poco peligrosa, lo del espacio personal y la privacidad lo llevaba regular, pero había estado mejorando mucho estos últimos días. Y su ayuda era de verdad, no estaba sólo haciendo excusas para quedarse más rato con ellas.

“Un adiós no. ¡Un hasta luego!” Miki se mordió el labio. Esto técnicamente iba más allá de sus responsabilidades, pero… “Es más, si quieres, podemos seguir en contacto. Um. ¿Y así me puedes ayudar con algunas cosas?”

 _“¡Por supuesto!”_ Dos palabras fueron suficientes para aniquilar las dudas que habían empezado a aflorar. _“Me encantaría poder seguir charlando con vosotras y echando un cable si puedo.”_

“¿Qué sabes de Mirai Future?”

En retrospectiva, esa pregunta podría considerarse como un error. No un error super grave y serio, pero si uno que tuvo a Miki escuchando durante dos horas todo lo que Minami sabía de Mirai Future, todo lo que no sabía y todo lo que creía saber. Porque Minami tenía muchas teorías de que se estaba cociendo en la empresa multisistema más grande de la Galaxia. Desde que estaba controlada por una IA (y también por los Borg) hasta que eran viajeros temporales que habían venido al pasado para enriquecerse a costa de los adelantos existentes en el futuro, Minami barajaba toda una serie de posibilidades. El problema es que, aunque la gran mayoría sonasen ridículas, unas pocas eran lo suficientemente locas como para tener al menos un granito de verdad.

 _“...y de momento eso es todo. Creo.”_ Y lo decía como si fuese poco. _“Puedo investigar un poco más, y mandarte lo que encuentre.”_

“¡Eso sería fantástico!” A pesar de todo, Miki no pudo evitar sonreír. Con Minami en su equipo, Mirai Future iba a tener que andarse con mucho cuidado. “Muchísimas gracias Minami. ¡Eres una salvavidas!”

 _“Oh, bueno, no es para tanto.”_ Pero se la notaba feliz, y con eso Miki ya estaba más que satisfecha. _“Ah, Emi te está buscando. Aprovecho entonces para despedirme. ¡Te mandaré un mensaje pronto!”_

“¡Hasta luego Minami! Y ten cuidado.”

_“¡Lo mismo os digo!”_

La comunicación se cortó con un chasquido, y aunque fuese una sensación completamente irracional, a Miki se le antojó que la Hanafuda Thunder se había vuelto un poquito más silenciosa. Fue una sensación que no le duró mucho, interrumpida por un maullido indignado. Tal y como había avisado Minami, Emi venía hacia ella, con un enorme gato entre sus brazos.

“¡Oooh, qué cuqui!” Incapaz de esperar a que la ingeniera jefe llegase hasta ella, Miki cerró la distancia que las separaba en tres zancadas. “¿De dónde ha salido? ¡No recuerdo haberle visto antes!”

“¡Pues eso venía a contarte!” Emi miró a su alrededor furtivamente, como para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando. “Creo que se nos ha colado un infiltrado.”

Miki parpadeó. “El… ¿el gato, dices?”

“¡Shhh, que te escucha!” Emi tapó las orejas del gato, que simplemente parpadeó lentamente. “Que a mi no me importa que venga del espacio exterior… ¡Pero acabamos de arreglar las cosas! No quiero que se estropee todo otra vez.”

“Ah… ¡Bueno, le puedo tener vigilado!” A Minami le hubiese encantado esto, un gato infiltrado buscando sabotear la Hanafuda Thunder. “Y si quieres le podemos pedir a Akari que le ponga un chip, o algo así.”

“Y a lo mejor le podemos hacer preguntas.” A pesar de sus sospechas, Emi estaba acariciando al gato, que había empezado a ronronear. “Con uno de sus experimentos.”

Miki estaba bastante segura que Akari no estaba trabajando en eso. Es decir, como jefa de seguridad era parte de su trabajo vigilar un poco qué experimentos se llevaban a cabo en el laboratorio y decidir si alguno podría ser peligroso para la seguridad de la nave. Y no le sonaba ningún proyecto para hablar con gatos. Pero podía equivocarse. Y siempre podían pedirle que trabajasen en ello en un futuro.

“Que vamos a tener que estar un mes sentadas esperando a que nos arreglen el desastre del casco.” Emi había comenzado a andar, dirigiéndose hacia el puente, el gato aún en sus brazos. “¡Así Akari no se va a aburrir!”

Dudaba mucho que Akari se fuese a aburrir. Entre todo el papeleo que les tocaría acabar haciendo a todas (Miki no pudo evitar una mueca el imaginarse todos los formularios que le aguardaban en un futuro cercano) iban a tener poco tiempo libre. 

“Por cierto, Emi.” Miki tuvo que apretar el paso para seguir el ritmo de la ingeniera jefe. “¿Adonde vamos?”

“¿Hm? ¡Oh! Ya hemos acabado de arreglar los motores.” ¡Esas eran noticias maravillosas! Jo, que guay era el equipo de ingeniería de la Hanafuda Thunder. “¡Así que iba a avisar a Anzu! Que luego se enfurruña si no se entera de las cosas la primera.”

Miki tuvo que reprimir el pequeño impulso que tuvo de salir en la defensa de la segunda al mando. Si, se irritaba un poquito (un mucho) cuando no le contaban las cosas a tiempo, pero si lo pensabas, era una reacción normal. De Anzu dependían un montón de cosas, y se tomaba su trabajo super en serio, así que se enfadaba cuando no podía hacer las cosas bien porque no la habían informado.

Además… Había mejorado mucho, controlando su furia. Era increíble, toda la ira fría que anidaba en su interior, y la forma en la que Anzu la tomaba y la usaba como una herramienta, manteniéndola bajo control…. la mayoría del tiempo. A veces todavía se le escapaba, sobre todo alrededor de Akari y Tae, pero en los últimos días parecía estar mejorando incluso eso. Miki estaba super orgullosa de ella, porque aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, intuía que era algo muy difícil para Anzu.

Y a lo mejor Miki estaba siendo demasiado optimista… No, espera, nunca se podía ser demasiado optimista. A lo mejor acababa teniendo razón y todo, y las seis podían volver a ser todas amigas. No como lo habían sido en la Academia, habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Simplemente… amigas. Le parecía que era algo que les haría mucho bien a todas, sobre todo a Akari, Tae y Anzu.

¡Oh bueno, el futuro lo diría! ¡De momento, Miki haría todo lo posible para apoyarlas en lo que necesitasen!

Emi se había parado ante una puerta, frunciendo un poquito el ceño, alternando su mirada entre el gato que tenía sujeto contra el pecho (aún ronroneando, ignorando la suspicacia que recaía sobre su persona… ¿o gatosona?) y la puerta.

“Tengo los brazos llenos, Miki.” Podía dejar el gato en el suelo, pero Miki conocía a Emi desde hacía muchos años, y sabía que si tenía un minino entre brazos, iba a hacer falta un milagro para que lo soltase de voluntad propia. Incluso si el gato era un posible saboteador. “Llama tú.”

¡No tenía que pedírselo dos veces! Sus nudillos contra el metal sonaron un poquito más alto de lo esperado. Tuvieron que esperar casi medio minuto antes de que la puerta se abriese, revelando una habitación completamente congelada, sobre todo la pared opuesta a la puerta. 

Anzu tenía la boca abierta, como si hubiese empezado a hablar, pero sus palabras hubiesen quedado olvidadas. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, y el pelo adornado por cristales de escarcha, brillando un poco como estrellas. Miki notó la sangre agolparse en su rostro, y el saludo que le iba a dedicar a Anzu murió en su garganta. Así que se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra durante casi un minuto, hasta que Emi decidió intervenir.

“Jo, menudo lío has montado ahí dentro, Anzu.” Esa frase rompió el hechizo, los ojos de Anzu entrecerrándose mientras se giraba a mirar a la ingeniera jefe. “¡Pensé que se te daría bien usar tu cachivache!”

“Sería sencillo si no fuese por las distracciones, Mori.” Oh. Miki se sentía un poco culpable si ese era el caso, había sido ella quién había llamado a la puerta. “¿Y por qué tienes una bola de pelo gigante en brazos?”

“¡Su nombre es Rogelio y a lo mejor es un espía!” La mano derecha de Anzu fue casi automáticamente al puente de la nariz, aunque la apartó enseguida. Sus guantes aún tenían restos de hielo, y tenían que estar helados. “¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora! Vamos al puente a decir a Akane que ya podemos movernos.”

“La próxima vez, empieza por ahí.” Anzu salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quitándose los guantes. “¿Y por qué no has avisado a la capitana por el sistema de comunicación?”

“¡Esto tiene que decirse en persona, Anzu!” La segunda al mando suspiró, poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco mientras se quitaba los guantes. “¡No quiero perderme el renacer de la Hanafuda Thunder!”

Emi ya estaba de camino una vez más, dejándolas atrás. Miki redujo su marcha para ir a la par con Anzu, que se estaba guardando los guantes y limpiándose el pelo de hielo con manos enrojecidas por el frío. 

“¿Quieres ayuda?” Oh no, oh no. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Anzu se había parado en seco en medio del pasillo. “Tienes las manos heladas y eso.. Eso no es muy bueno y… Te puedo… ayudar… Si quieres…”

Por segunda vez en escasos minutos, la cara de Miki estaba ardiendo. No se atrevía a mirar a Anzu, medio extendiendo una mano en su dirección. Madre mía Miki que la acababas de liar muchísima, ¿¿como se te había ocurrido preguntar eso??

“Es muy desagradable.” Sus palabras contrastaban con el tono suave y casi dubitativo empleado por Anzu. “Así que si quieres ayudarme pues… no voy a ser yo la tonta que te diga que no.”

Dedos fríos rozaron la palma de su mano, y al girarse mirar, el corazón de Miki se paró durante un instante. Anzu estaba apartando la vista, mirando hacia la pared, la mano extendida hacia Miki, sus dedos rozándose. Pero incluso desde esta posición, Miki podía ver el ligero rubor teñir sus mejillas.

El momento en el que se tomaron las manos, el corazón de Miki volvió a funcionar, latiendo un poquito más fuerte que de costumbre. 

“¡Eh, daos prisa, que os estoy dejando atrás!” La voz de Emi rompió el hechizo, el rubor de Anzu desvaneciéndose a la vez que apretaban el paso. Pero no hizo gesto alguno para soltarle la mano. “¡Luego no os quejéis si empezamos sin vosotras!”

“Emi Mori, ni se te ocurra.”

Miki se rió, una risa que nacía en lo más profundo de su alma, que la iluminaba desde dentro y la hacía sentirse más ligera. Apretó un poquito la mano de Anzu, recibiendo un ligero, ligerísimo apretón de respuesta.

Dadas de la mano, corrieron detrás de Emi, ninguna de las dos dispuestas a perderse ni un segundo del siguiente paso del viaje de la Hanafuda Thunder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diario de la Capitana. Fecha Estelar: 61716.5**

“¡Akane al aparato! Los últimos días han sido mazo caóticos y no he tenido mucho tiempo de rellenar el diario, así que voy a aprovechar ahora que tengo unos minutos y hacer un resumen rápido. La Hanafuda Thunder está mejorando a tope de velocidad, gracias al trabajo de la sección científica y de ingeniería. ¡A este paso, en poco podremos ponernos por fin en camino! La moral de la tripulación está por las nubes, y ya hemos tenido tres fiestas y…”

La grabación se interrumpió un segundo, una voz en el fondo de la misma hablando con Akane.

“No, Akari, eso sería mentir y está mal. Starfleet tiene que saber lo mucho que moláis. Nah, que nos van a echar la bronca por celebrar un poco. ¡Si es de lo poco que podemos hacer ahora mismo, trabajar y echar fiestas! En fin.”

“¡Ah sí! Esto ya es algo más importante y serio. El tema de los Borg lo sigo, bueno, lo seguimos dando vueltas. Porque sinceramente, ninguna nos tragamos que las jefazas de Mirai Future no tuviesen ni idea que su vicepresi se hubiese convertido en un Borg. En plan… ¿te construye un Cubo entero usando tu tecnología y tú ni idea? No me lo trago. Y la excusa que han puesto es que se había ido de vacaciones. Venga ya, que yo sacaba excusas mejores en primero de academia cuando no había hecho los deberes.”

Una nueva interrupción.

“¿Hm? Ah, sí, ya supongo que esto a lo mejor lo acaban oyendo. Pues eso, Mirai Future, buscaos mejores excusas porque no me las trago. Si estáis escuchando esto, es que sois unas pringadas. Y de momento eso, gente, ya haré otra entrada si pasa algo guay.”

Akane apagó la grabación, satisfecha. Se había dejado algunas cosas por decir, como que _um0th se había despedido y estaba dirigiéndose a espacio controlado por los Klingon, pero eso podía esperar. No fuese que a alguien se le metiera entre ceja y ceja intentar interceptar a su amiga y montase un follón. 

Se recostó un poco en su silla, volviendo su atención al puente de combate, el centro de control de la nave hasta que el puente original estuviese reparado. Aunque quedaba rato para eso, porque básicamente había explotado. Más que reparar, tenían que reconstruirlo de cero.

“¿Crees que ha sido sabio?” Akari estaba sentada a su derecha, con Tae a su lado. “Mirai Future puede tomarse eso como un reto.”

Quería un montón a su hermana, pero Akari siempre andaba criticando (un poquito, a bien) cómo rellenaba su diario de capitana. Que sí, que era un documento oficial, pero sinceramente, era redundante. ¿Osea, ponía las cosas por escrito y luego tenía que grabarse? ¿A qué lumbreras se le había ocurrido eso? Así que Akane, por el bien de todos, los hacía un poquito más interesantes y personales.

“Pues lo era, así que bien.” Su hermana soltó un ligero suspiro, pero Tae no pudo ocultar una sonrisita. “Venga, sis. Mirai no nos caía bien de antes por un montón de razones. ¿Yo creo que ya iba siendo hora no? ¿De plantarles un poquito cara?”

“Ah… aunque pueda sonar un poco parcial.” Tae levantó la mano mientras hablaba. “¿Creo que Akane tiene razón? Nadie les ha parado nunca los pies ni les ha levantado la voz… Y visto todo lo que ha pasado… Creo que es buen momento.”

“¿ _E tu_ , Tae?” Pero no había frustración en sus palabras, más bien lo contrario. La diplómata se rió ante las palabras de Tae, y a Akane no se le escapó como su hermana sonreía, las mejillas un poco más rosa que de costumbre. Que adorables eran, por favor. “Lo hecho, hecho está, supongo. Sin embargo, tenemos otras prioridades más urgentes en esta coyuntu-”

“¡Parad todo!” La voz de Emi les llegó antes incluso que se abriesen las puertas para dejar pasar a la ingeniera jefe, seguida por Anzu y Miki… Que iban cogidas de la mano. Anzu tenía una expresión en el rostro que prometía una muerte inmediata a la primera persona que hiciese un comentario sobre ello. Emi, por su parte, tenía un gato enorme entre brazos. “¡Traigo noticias urgentes!”

“Emi, si eran muy urgentes, podías haber empleado el sistema de comunicación.”

“¿Ves, Mori?” Emi continuaba imperturbable, dirigiéndose hacia su consola, soltando al gato, que saltó de inmediato al regazo de Akari, para desconcierto de su hermana. “Hasta Kaiba opina lo mismo que yo.”

“¡Bueno, pues me da igual, joe!” Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas, la nave respondiendo de inmediato, inundando el puente de un ligero murmullo. “¡Capitana! ¡La Hanafuda Thunder está lista para retomar la marcha!”

Sus palabras se vieron reforzadas por la ligera vibración bajo sus pies, los motores de la nave volviendo a la vida con la fuerza de siempre. 

“¡Genial! ¡Anzu, avisa a la tripulación de que vamos a arrancar!” Su segunda al mando soltó la mano de Miki, dirigiéndose hacia su consola. “Akari, manda un mensaje a la USS Tiger Three, diles que nos largamos.” 

El corazón le estaba empezando a latir con fuerza, un hormigueo familiar recorriendo las puntas de los dedos. Le ocurría siempre que la Hanafuda Thunder había estado quieta en un lugar y llegaba al hora de arrancar, de volver a la aventura, de recorrer el espacio y explorar, ver estrellas y planetas que jamás habían sido vistos por ojos humanos… Vale, que en esta ocasión iban al equivalente espacial de un taller. ¡Pero aún así! La Hanafuda Thunder estaba más viva cuando se estaba moviendo, y Akane era en muchos aspectos como su nave.

“¿Tae, te vas a quedar con nosotros al fin?” 

“Sí… La situación se ha desestabilizado en Kirie-V.” Otra razón por la que cabrearse con Mirai Future. Se la apuntaría en la lista. “Creo que os acompañaré un tiempo más. S- si te parece bien, claro.”

“¡Por supuesto! Tienes un hueco aquí con nosotras todo el tiempo que quieras.” Akane le guiñó un ojo. “Y si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, aquí estamos.”

Los hombros de Tae se relajaron ligeramente, dejando escapar un poco de la tensión que tenían acumulados. Bien. Ya iba siendo hora que compartiese un poco todo el peso que llevaba acarreando los últimos años. Y no es que a Akane le gustase fardar (solo un poco), pero ella estaba lista para echarse a hombros todo el peso que hiciese falta. Que estaba fuertísima. 

“La USS Tiger Three ha recibido el mensaje.” Akari estaba inclinada sobre su consola, el resto de la tripulación ocupando sus puestos respectivos, preparándose para ponerse en marcha. La atmósfera del puente había dado un giro de 180 grados desde la entrada de Emi, pasando de la casi absoluta tranquilidad al movimiento y la tensión. “Nos desean un buen viaje, y esperan que nuestros caminos se crucen pronto.”

Que majas eran las Tiger.

“Anzu, ¿Coordenadas?” Su segunda al mando levantó un dedo, pidiendo un segundo, antes de asentir. “Emi, ¿quieres hacer los honores?”

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces, la ingeniera jefe ocupando el puesto del piloto, la consola respondiendo a su más mínimo movimiento. El ruido de los motores de la Hanafuda volvió a cambiar, casi imperceptiblemente, como mostrando su deseo de ponerse en movimiento, de avanzar y dejar atrás este lugar. 

Un momento de silencio, de expectativa, todos los ojos puestos en Akane. Eran una de sus sensaciones favoritas, los últimos instantes antes de dar una orden, toda la nave respondiendo de forma coordinada, trabajando juntas para lograr el mismo objetivo. Akane se puso en pie, incapaz de permanecer sentada más tiempo.

“Warp 7, chavalada.” Y el momento de inmovilidad pasó, sustituido por movimiento, la nave respondiendo a sus palabras, las estrellas pasando de ser puntos de luz a rayas difuminadas en la pantalla principal. “Hanafuda Thunder… ¡vamos allá!.”

La galaxia aún las estaba aguardando, y Akane no quería hacerla esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues con esto quedaría finiquitado el fic! Tengo alguna idea más, pero creo que así queda cerrado todo lo abierto en la historia. Y who knows, si en algún momento hay ideas y fuerzas, a lo mejor escribo algo más de este AU. 
> 
> Me ha encantado escribir esta pequeña historia y muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lo ha estado leyendo, sois literalmente lo mejor <3<3<3


End file.
